Without Regrets
by justagirl8225
Summary: When things start taking their toll on Lita, will John Cena be enough to help her forget? Or will she look back with regret. Please R&R. FIN
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

Spoilers: None

Summary: She wasn't expecting company, and she never expected him.

Notes: This may be a short series, this may be a long series. I haven't made up my mind yet. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and please review.

……………………………….......................................................................................

It didn't matter that the party was in full swing and it didn't matter that she was surrounded by friends. Sure, the food was okay, the atmosphere was nice, but that did nothing to negate the fact that Lita was bored out of her mind. So bored in fact, that she contemplated leaving to seek refuge in other parts of the city. But then she knew, she just couldn't up and walk out of Lillian and Shawn's engagement party; she had helped plan the party in the first place. That and the party was in her backyard so it wasn't like she could excuse herself to go home. So instead, she resolved to continue what she had been doing. Playing the part of hostess and convincing the party goers that she was fine. Little did she know that would all change.

"Li?" Lillian Garcia approached, the redheaded Diva noting that Shawn was now surrounded by Chris Jericho, Chris Benoit, Eddie and Rob. "Li? Are you okay?"

"Hm?" Hazel orbs snapped back to the questioning voice, the redheaded Diva offering an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that..I must've spaced out."

Lillian smiled gently, squeezing her friend's shoulder. "I just wanted to thank you again. The party is great."

Lita shrugged, tucking a rebellious strand of hair behind her ear. "It's not a big deal Lil, you know that."

"Still," The petite blonde ring announcer's smile widened. "We couldn't have pulled this party off without you."

The redheaded Diva waved it off easily, "All I did was provide a locale and pay off Jeff and Matt to help me cook..mother nature did the rest."

Lillian simply smiled, "Speaking of that, I'll have to get the recipe for those ribs from you. Shawn's gorged himself all night on those."

A melodic laugh escaped the redhead's parted lips. "You can ask Jeff for that actually. He should be around here somewhere."

"Are you going to be okay?"

Lita nodded, "Of course I'll be okay. Just go. Find Jeff, bug him and enjoy the party."

Lillian shook her head, but walked away shortly after in search of the younger Hardy brother.

Lita in turn, flopped into one of the deck chairs that Jeff had brought; a neon green plastic cup clutched in one hand. It was then she noticed it was empty, and since the beverages seemed to be running on endless; the redhead sought out one of the coolers lining the fence. Just as she was reaching for the last wine cooler amidst the sea of melting ice cubes, another hand plucked it out for her. Hazel orbs followed the arm attached to that hand; the Diva raising a brow as her eyes shortly locked with John Cena's.

"Nice party." He mentioned, handing the wine cooler over to the Diva.

Lita smirked, opening the wine cooler before she spoke. "Yeah, really kicking isn't it?"

John raised a brow, "You ain't havin' fun at your own party?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "For one, it's not my party and it's not just a party. .It's Shawn and Lillian's engagement party, I'm just hosting. And two, why does it really make a difference?"

John rolled his eyes right back, "Umm, maybe because it's a party and usually the point of a party is to have fun?"

The redheaded Diva shook her head, "Whatever."

"You wanna talk about it?"

Lita shrugged, picking at the label of the wine cooler. "There's really nothing to talk about."

"Then how about a dance?"

Lita raised a brow, "I don't think so."

John took the wine cooler from her, setting it on a nearby table. "Give me a good reason why."

"I'm really not up for dancing right now." Lita faked a yawn, "Sorry."

"Just one an' then I'll leave ya alone for the rest of the night."

The redheaded Diva rolled her eyes, "You sure are persistent."

John cracked a lopsided grin, "It's one of my many good qualities.." He held out his hand to her, a hopeful look in his eyes.

With a sigh, the redhead placed her hand in his. "Just one."

He nodded solemnly, leading her to the makeshift dance floor that Jeff and Rob had set up earlier. "Just one."

Lita rolled her eyes in spite of it all, the two shortly falling into an off rhythm with the rest of the couples on the dance floor.

"So," Cena began, his hands cupping the small of her back. "You wanna tell me what's buggin' you or.."

Lita rolled her eyes, resting her hands lightly on his shoulders. "There is nothing wrong, alright? Just leave the subject alone."

"If you change your mind.."

"I doubt I will, but thanks anyway." The redhead quirked a smile, hazel orbs focusing on a spot in the distance.

John glanced over his shoulder, trying to follow her intent gaze and soon enough, he put two and two together. "It's funny but, I never woulda pictured those two together."

A wry smirk crossed the redhead's features. "You're not the only one, believe me."

"Must've been a shock, huh?" John inclined his head a touch, "Your best friend and your ex."

Lita snorted indifferently, "Try ex best friend ..Trish and I haven't really been on the best of terms for the better part of a year."

"Alright, no need to get hostile." John shook his head a fraction, "Still..Matt and Trish? I never woulda thought."

The redheaded Diva smirked. "It's been a long time in the making I think."

John raised an eyebrow, "Really now? I always figured she was after the other Hardy."

A dark look crossed Lita's face for a moment. "So did me and Jeff..but she proved us wrong." The Diva shook her head, hazel orbs intently seeking out the younger Hardy. "But, he's taking it pretty well."

John nodded, one hand splaying over her mid-back. "And how're you holdin' up?"

The redheaded woman's shoulders lifted in a shrug. "I'm living, I'm breathing..all in all, I'd say I'm fine."

John raised a brow, "Now why don't I buy that for a minute?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "Believe what you want Cena, it's the truth."

John snorted indifferently, "Whatever Li, I know we haven't hung out that much.. But I'd like to think I know ya."

Lita raised a brow then, "Do you really? What's my favorite perfume? My favorite foods? Do you know what my favorite movies are?"

"Alright," John shrugged his shoulders a touch. "Then how about we get to know each other over dinner..say next Wednesday night?"

The corners of her mouth lifted into a smirk, "I'm touched really..but my schedule's pretty full."

"Then, how about we ditch this party."

The redhead raised a disbelieving brow, "Say what?"

He shrugged in turn, "You're obviously not havin' a good time. Why don't we just take a drive or something."

"It'd be pretty inconsiderate of me to just up and leave a party that's being hosted in my backyard." Lita informed him matter of factly. "So, I'm afraid the answer is no."

An indifferent sigh escaped him, a mischievous look in his eyes all the same. "Ya know? I was really wrong about you. I always figured you were the type to just do things on a whim, think about it later instead of right now…"

Lita's mouth opened in shock, "Well forgive me for disappointing you."

"You haven't," He held up a hand then, "Not yet anyway. Just come with me..show me the countryside, whatever..it don't really matter."

Lita's lips pressed into a thin line, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you look like you really wanna be somewhere else." John raised a brow then, "It's just a drive Li, what's the harm in that?"

"But what about the party?" Lita shook her head, her fingers curling slightly before they relaxed completely tosplay over hisshoulders. "I can't just leave."

John nodded in the direction of Jeff, Rob and Victoria. "Seems to me they got in under control."

"There's really nothing to do in Sanford."

"Then we'll just drive until we find something." John raised a brow at the woman, "Come on, where's your sense of adventure?"

Lita's brow furrowed in thought, "One hour…but then we absolutely have to be back."

Cena nodded solemnly, "You have my word, one hour and we'll come right back.."

The redhead nodded in turn, "Alright…let's go then." She dropped her hands from his shoulders, one seeking out one of his. "Come on, I bet Jeff's so plastered he won't notice if we borrow his car keys."

John stopped for a moment, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Lita raised a brow, placing her free hand on her hip. "And where did your sense of adventure go? You really want to go for a drive and see the countryside? Then we're taking Jeff's car."

John just nodded, following after the redhead as she wove through the small crowd and towards the trio.

"Jeffrey…" Lita began, dropping Cena's hand then to wrap her arms companionably around the younger Hardy's waist. "I need a favor."

Jeff let out a high pitched giggle, "Hey Red…how's it hangin?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "We ran out of soda…can I borrow your car, pretty please?"

"Yeah sure," Jeff fumbled in his pockets a moment, "Pick up some more ice, will ya?"

Lita nodded, grasping the keys as soon as they surfaced. "Yeah, yeah sure….can you three keep an eye on things?"

Victoria blinked, looking between Lita and John. "It's gonna take you that long to run to the convenience store?"

"Just in case," Lita stated primly. "You never know…the house might burn down or something. I mean look at this place Vi." The redheaded Diva made a sweeping motion with her arm, "My backyard is filled with drunk people, I'm fairly certain that Jeffro here stashed fireworks somewhere. The sun is already starting to set…"

"Alright, alright," The raven haired Diva held up her hands in mock defeat. "We'll keep an eye on things."

Lita grinned, "Thanks a bunch." She turned back to Cena then, tossing the car keys in the air. "Ready?"

John nodded, swiping the keys before the redhead could catch them again. "Not every day I get to drive a corvette…even if it's only to the store."

Lita rolled her eyes, tugging on his hand impatiently. "I'll let you have your moment then….let's go."

John rolled his eyes, the two waving back to Victoria as they exited the backyard. And no sooner had the gate shut behind them, did a sigh of relief escape the redheaded Diva.

"Thank you," Lita stated quietly as they made their way to Jeff's car.

John sent her a sideways glance, confusion etched on his features. "For what?"

Lita rolled her eyes, tucking a rampant strand of hair behind her ear. "For getting me out of there…"

John shrugged, giving her hand a light squeeze, a warm smile offered then. "It's really no biggie."

Lita shrugged in turn, "Still though…I really didn't want to be there much longer…."

"So I noticed."

The redheaded Diva raised a brow, "Have you been stalking me or something?"

John rolled his eyes, the two pausing at Jeff's car. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out….your ex boyfriend, showing up with your ex best friend at an engagement party? Come on now, I might not be a woman but I've been around enough of 'em to know when they don't wanna be somewhere."

Lita raised a brow, the redheaded Diva seemingly not believing a word of it.

"And well…Vikki, Dawn and Lil kinda suggested I talk to ya."

Lita nodded slowly, "I should've known…"

John raised a brow, opening the passengers side door for her. "Hey, give me some credit here….all they said was go talk to ya. They never said anything about stealin' your friends car to go for a little drive."

Lita rolled her eyes, strapping on the seatbelt as she waited. "We're not stealing…he handed over the keys without a problem, thank you."

Cena shot her a disbelieving look, "Would he have been so willing if he wasn't plastered?"

Lita shrugged, batting her lashes innocently. "Does it really make a difference?"

"Yeah," John snorted as he settled in the driver's seat. "It's the difference between being arrested for auto theft an' sleepin' easy."

"Just relax," Lita rolled her eyes, turning on the stereo the minute the key was in the ignition. "Jeff won't press charges, please…I'm here."

John merely nodded, turning the key to start the engine. "You think he'd sell this car?"

Lita snorted, reaching into the glove compartment for a pair of sunglasses. "Yeah right. I've tried already and if he won't sell to me? He ain't sellin' to you."

"It's worth a shot," Cena shrugged checking the rearview mirror. "Where we goin'?"

Lita shrugged, toying with a strand of hair. "First things first, we pick up some food…then we just hit the road."

"Works for me," John nodded easily, backing the car out of the driveway. "Just tell me where to go."

Lita nodded in turn, "You just head down to the intersection, keep goin' a few miles up and we'll be at the store…" She trailed off then, the redheaded Diva kicking off her sandals to rest her feet on the dashboard. "So technically, we are making a soda run…we just won't be back for awhile."

John shook his head a touch, "Whatever you say."

The redheaded Diva shrugged all the same, the only words escaping her, were directions and further instruction on exactly what to buy. And while John ran into the store, Lita took inventory of her wallet. If she really needed to, she could use her credit card, but as of this moment…she had exactly $200 and change on her. She silently thanked Lillian and Shawn, the two insisting that they at least pay her something for hosting the party in the first place. All the same, she still wasn't sure exactly what else the night had in store for her, but it was only an hour…right? What could possibly happen in one hour?

_Authorly notes:_

_I realize I have other stories up right now, but…I had to write a Lita/John Cena fic. I'm not sure if this will turn into a long series, so right now…I'm shooting for short series. But, we'll see what we'll see. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

Spoilers: None

Summary: When things start taking their toll on Lita, will one night be enough to help her forget? Or will she look back with regrets?

Notes: This may be a short series, this may be a long series. I haven't made up my mind yet. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and please review.

……………………………….......................................................................................

John sent a glance to the woman in the passengers seat, they had already been on the road for fifteen minutes; and in those fifteen minutes…the only words she had spoken were about what to buy from the store. As it were, there were now two grocery bags filled with soda, bottled water, chips, assorted candy , nail polish, two new tubes of lipstick, a hairbrush and a box of feminine products. Of course, the redheaded Diva left out the fact that she didn't need the tampons, but John didn't really need to know that…she had only requested them to see if he would buy them. At any rate, the two continued along one of the back roads; John making note of the trees and how they all looked the exact same. He was thankful then, that Lita was at least familiar with the area…otherwise they were screwed.

"So…" John sent a sideways glance to the redheaded woman, noting then that she must've changed when he was in the store. "Where are we goin' and where did you get the change of clothes?"

Lita swept her hair from her face, propping her elbow on the window. "I'm not really sure where we're going…cuz you just said you wanted to go for a drive…as for the change of clothes? This is Jeff Hardy's car; Jeff is one of my best friends and I never know when I might need another pair of clothes."

"Right…" John nodded slowly, shaking his head a touch as he turned his attention back to the road. "So, what is there to do in Sanford?"

Lita snorted, "Absolutely nothing…if you really wanted to do something, we should just head for Raleigh…but we said one hour and by the time we get to Raleigh, we won't have that much time to do anything so…"

"So we just keep drivin' until we pass by the 80th identical tree?"

"No, we keep driving until we pass by the 60th identical crick."

"Crick?" John snickered, resting an arm on the window. "I never knew your Southern roots showed so strong."

Lita shrugged, "Only when I'm home…and when I've been around that nutball Jeff for the past few days."

"It's cute."

Lita snorted disbelievingly, "Yeah I'm sure it is."

"So…if Sanford is so dead," John raised a brow, glancing quickly to the redhead. "What do you do for fun?"

"Oh the usual…Jeff and I go cow tipping every Thursday, we catch fish with our bare hands in the crick along the back of his property…" Lita rolled her eyes, "I know how to have fun…and who says I stay in Sanford on my days off? Shane's over in Raleigh and even if we don't drive over to bug him, I don't necessarily stay in North Carolina."

"Just askin'…" John rolled his eyes at the Diva. "You should come up to Boston sometime."

"Yeah…sure." Lita rolled her eyes, a hand fisting in the ends of her hair. "Just like I'll actually spend a weekend with Eddie in San Antonio, or with Rey in San Diego or with Dawn in Woodbrige or--"

"Alright, alright…I get the picture." A wry smirk crossed his face. "You need to let loose."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm serious…" John raised a brow, "When was the last time you just went anywhere…with the sole purpose of leavin' the world behind…an' no, now doesn't count cuz we're only goin' for an hour."

Lita blinked, "Since when do you care about my social life?"

"Whoever said I did?" John shrugged a touch, "I'm just sayin' ya know? Dawn always goes on an' on about the ruckus you two used to raise…I wanna know what happened to that woman."

"Maybe she grew up?" Lita snorted indifferently, "I still know how to have a good time."

"Prove it."

"You have got to be kidding…" Lita made a face, the redhead turning her attention to the window. "We're in the middle of nowhere and--"

"All the more reason," He stated with a smirk. "No one's around to see it…you can act as crazy as you want."

"This is stupid…"

"Well…think of something you've never done before." He shrugged again, leaning back a touch. "Come on Li…don't tell me you're scared."

Lita huffed, "I am not scared…"

"Then what's stopping you? Afraid the cows are gonna tell on you or something?"

Lita rolled her eyes, a wicked smirk crossing her face after a moment. "Alright…I thought of something…" She started evenly, shifting so that she was facing him.

"Okay…" John nodded, "That's a start." He glanced sideways, but quickly found himself doing a double take as Lita lifted her shirt to flash him.

"There…" Lita stated with a flip of her hair, "I've never flashed an almost stranger, who's friends with one of my closest friends, while sitting in the passengers seat of my best friend's car."

John blinked, shaking his head a moment. "So you're saying…you have flashed a stranger who's friends with one of your closest friends while sitting in the passengers seat of your best friend's car?"

Lita snorted, "No…I haven't done that either…but you aren't a stranger so don't ask for it again."

"Alright…" John sent another glance to the redhead, "What else haven't you done before?"

"I've never listened to Britney Spears on the radio…" The redheaded Diva scrunched up her nose. "But what about you? What haven't you not done before?"

John shrugged his shoulders, "I've listened to Britney Spears…it was my younger cousin, not me, alright?"

Lita smirked, "Yeah …sure it was." A coy smile crossed her features then, "Have you ever sung at the top of your lungs to Britney Spears?"

John winced, "No…but I don't intend on it anytime soon."

"Oh come on…" Lita teased easily, placing her hand very briefly on his thigh. "We're in the middle of nowhere…what are you afraid of?"

John made a face, "Do I have to?"

"Oh stop being such a baby," Lita stuck out her lower lip, languidly moving her hand. "Just once…"

He gulped uneasily…questioning why Jeff Hardy had a Britney Spear's CD in his car…and why Lita's hand was traveling over his thigh. "Just once…"

Lita grinned maniacally, clutching the CD in her hand. "Let's see…I think I'd like to hear…Baby One More Time."

John muttered softly under his breath, "You ain't gonna say anything are you?"

Lita batted her lashes innocently, "Of course I won't…besides, I can't get this on video tape so what's the point?"

John rolled his eyes, but complied with the task assigned none the less.

And no sooner had he started singing, did Lita collapse into a heap of giggles. She may not have had a camcorder, but she at least had a tape recorder. It was a secret, that only she and Jeff knew, a secret they had devised when they had trapped Matt in a similar situation. Only, Matt's humiliation had been at the hands of the Backstreet Boys…but still; Lita admitted that seeing John Cena singing Britney Spears for all he was worth, was quite an interesting sight.

John scowled as soon as the song ended, "Happy now?"

Lita snickered, "Just don't quit your day job…"

He raised a brow, "You dissin' my singin' skills?"

Lita shook her head, "No…not that per say…just stay away from bubblegum pop."

"Believe me, it ain't my standard so…"

"I'd seriously hope not."

John shrugged, sending a glance to the clock. "We've got another twenty minutes…"

The redhead nodded, sending a glance to him. "So…what now?"

"I dunno.." John shrugged, glancing idly to the woman next to him…more specifically the way her top was hugging her curves. "Are there any ponds or something around here?"

Lita blinked, "Why?"

"You ever gone skinny dippin' with a near stranger?"

Lita blanched momentarily, "On a dare…I was drunk and it was just…" She shook her head quickly, "Never mind, it's not important."

"Oh noo…" John shook his head, "You can't just leave me hangin' like that."

The redhead snorted, "I can so…all you asked was if I did it…you never asked with who."

"Fair enough…." John seemingly conceded, "Then have you ever gone…"

"Have you ever gone streaking through a corn field?"

"Can't say that I have…"

"Well there aren't any around here, soo…" Lita trailed off with a shrug, "I guess we could just head back."

"We could," He nodded then, "Or we could keep driving for another hour…"

Lita raised a brow, "Did you bring your cell?"

John blinked, "You didn't bring yours?"

The redhead shook her head in the negative, "It's sitting on the nightstand next to my bed."

"I left mine in my car…"

Lita nodded shortly, "Speaking of cars…we need to get gas…regardless of when we head back otherwise we'll be pushing this car back to my house."

"How far is the nearest gas station?"

"A few miles up the road," Lita shrugged nonchalantly, "Shouldn't be too far."

"Alright…" John trailed off in silence, keeping a wary eye on the gas meter. "I could be wrong…but I don't think we'll get there on fumes."

"Damn it." Lita frowned, "Jeff needs to fill the gas tank more often."

John snorted, "Well he probably wasn't expectin' for someone to steal his car."

"We didn't steal…we borrowed." Lita rolled her eyes, "I guess you should pull over somewhere."

"No, Li….I was hopin' that the car would grow wings and we could fly there."

"Oh just shut up and pull over."

John rolled his eyes, but soon enough, he pulled the car to the side of the road. "Now you say this gas station is a few miles up…is that city miles or country miles?"

"What difference does it make?" Lita questioned as she slipped her sandals back on. "A mile is a mile."

"It makes a difference is that mile is goin' uphill." John stated as he shut down the engine. "So, what is it?"

Lita frowned in thought, jamming her hands in her pockets. "About half a mile uphill…one mile straight."

John shook his head, unbuckling his seatbelt then. "I'll be on my way to the gas station then…one of us should stay here."

"Are you crazy?" Lita blinked disbelievingly, quickly unbuckling her seatbelt. "We might be in a small town, but I'm female and there are plenty of deranged psychos in this area."

"That makes me feel so much better Lita, really." John huffed, stepping out of the car. "I'm sure it won't take me long, just sit tight and keep the doors locked."

"It doesn't take that long for--"

"Then you go and I'll wait." John leaned back against the car, jamming his hands in his pockets. "Cuz, one of us should stay here."

"I'm not arguing that okay? It's just…what if something happens?"

John raised a brow, "Then I introduce them to my fist…that's what."

Lita's shoulders lifted slightly, "Alright…I'll go…if I get kidnapped and some psychopath kills me? Your ass is the first person my ghost comes back to haunt."

John placed a hand over his heart. "I'm touched Lita…really touched."

The redhead rolled her eyes, turning in the opposite direction to head for the gas station. And as she started to disappear from view, John got back inside the car…locking the doors for safety measures. After all, even if it really did come down to him having to kick someone's ass…he wasn't about to look like an open target. All the same, no sooner had he resettled in the driver's seat, did the skies start to open. He reclined the seat a touch, squinting his eyes to see through the rain that dropped violently from the skies.

_Review Responses:_

_**CNIBWM: **Oh hush you, LoL. I can write a story without Randy present…it's rare, but I can write it! Thank you for the review!_

_**Randy-lover-4ever:** Yeah, it's my second favorite pairing right now, so I had to do something. Thank you for the review!_

_**Together: **Couldn't agree with ya more! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Thank you for the review!_

_**RKOThug21: **LoL, a lot can happen in one hour…or two hours…or…well, you'll see. Thank you for the review!_

_**LittleKnux2008: **I try..LoL. Thank you for the review!_

_**Tiears: **I'm still unsure if it'll be a long or short series, but I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. Thank you for the review!_

_**Litachk9: **I'd be very inclined to agree with you…Lita and John are one of the cutest couples ever. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for the review!_

_**Mentally-Unstable: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for the review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is recognizable.

Spoilers: None

Summary: When things start taking their toll on Lita, will one night be enough to help her forget? Or will she look back with further regrets?

Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said, enjoy!

………………………………...............................................................................

It wasn't really the fact that she was walking in the dark, nor was it the fact that she walking along a two lane road. What did disturb her was that, no sooner had she reached the top of the hill, did the skies decide to open. And of course, it would be her luck that the shirt she was wearing was worn…and of course, white. But at that moment, Lita decided she didn't really give a damn if her shirt was soaked through…all that mattered now as getting gas so they could get out of there. Of course, the thought didn't cross her mind to call Jeff, Victoria or Rob when she finally reached the gas station; but Lita wasn't sure if that was due to the fact that the gas station attendant was leering at her or if she was starting to get cold. Whatever the case, once she had what she had come for; she turned around on heel making her way back as quick as she could.

John blinked, getting out of the car when she reappeared. "Don't take this the wrong way, but…you look like a drowned sewer rat."

Lita glared, quite shoving the gas can into his arms. "Just shut up…alright? I am not in the mood."

"Sorry…" John shrugged, valiantly averting his eyes from the drenched Diva. "Umm…how much was it? I can pay ya half or something."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Just forget it okay? I'm gonna sit in the car now…where it isn't pouring buckets."

John nodded in response, turning his attention instead to getting the gas in the car.

Meanwhile inside the car, Lita's teeth started to chatter. And she knew that it wouldn't take that long to change…but she didn't exactly expect for John Cena to get back in the car when she was peeling her shirt off.

"I'm sorry.." John started instantly, a hand flying up to cover his face.

Lita rolled her eyes in spite of it all, whacking him across the chest with her wet top. "You act like you haven't seen a woman in her bra before."

John peered through his fingers, "I have.."

Lita just shook her head, reclining the seat so she could reach the clothes she had tossed in the back. "Looks like you're the drowned sewer rat now…"

John rolled his eyes, peeling his shirt off then. "Well it is kinda raining out there."

"No shit John…I thought it was just my imagination, come to think of it? All I needed was my little umbrella and a rain coat so I could recreate 'Singing in the Rain. " Lita rolled her eyes, her fingertips just grasping her shirt when John's wet shirt connected with her backside. "That…was uncalled for."

John snickered, tossing his shirt in the backseat. "If it'll make you feel any better…here." He turned sideways in the seat. "Go ahead."

Lita snorted, yanking her shirt overhead as she resettled in the seat. "No thanks."

John raised a brow, "You mean…no spanks."

Lita just shook her head, hazel orbs averting valiantly. "So…there was a phone booth at the gas station."

"Did you let them know where we are?"

"No."

"Why?"

The redhead shrugged, wringing out her hair over his lap. "It wasn't my top priority at the time…sorry."

"So…"

"We still have two options, but either way…we really should head up to the gas station to call."

"Right."

Lita made a face, "So are you just gonna sit there? Or did Jeff's car gain the ability to start itself?"

"Just thinking."

Lita raised a brow, "About?"

"The fact that your backyard…either turned into a mini-Woodstock with all them drunk people…or your house is a mess because all them drunk people are trying to rush inside."

Lita shrugged, "Whatever…either way I was expecting a mess. I wouldn't really expect for things to stay pristine, ya know?"

"That's true." John shrugged it off, starting the car then. "So…any thoughts?"

"On?"

"What to do…"

"Not really."

He nodded, "Okay then…"

"We should just head back…I'm pretty sure Jeff's passed out somewhere, which leaves just Vikki and Rob to keep things under control."

"That makes sense."

"But on the other hand…"

John raised a brow, keeping an eye out for the gas station. "Why does that sound like trouble?"

"If we don't head back…Vikki and Rob can clean up the mess."

"Even though it's your house…"

"Which I left them in charge of…"

"They ain't gonna appreciate that."

"No." Lita conceded easily. "But I wouldn't have to deal with the sight of drunken ex best friend with her hands all over an equally drunk ex boyfriend."

"Point." John conceded as he finally spotted the gas station. "Um…do you want me to make the call?"

"Nah…I can handle the ole pervert behind the counter." Lita shrugged nonchalantly, unbuckling the seatbelt as soon as the car stopped. "If I'm not back in five minutes? Wait longer."

John blinked, hesitating a moment before deciding to just let well enough alone. And he would have remained there, if a pick up truck full of drunken youth hadn't pulled up beside the car. He could already see Lita growing uncomfortable with the gas station attendant leering at her…and judging by the youth that piled inside…things had the potential to get ugly.

"Look, Vikki…we ran into car trouble alright?"

"I thought you were just picking up soda and ice…which by the way," The raven haired Diva let out an exasperated sigh, "Jeff has been asking for…between asking for his blankie."

Lita snorted, "He's that drunk, eh?"

Victoria snorted, "You spend way too much time with Chris and Chris."

"Whatever, look Vikki…I'll um.."

"Are you coming back?"

"If we can get the car out of the ditch…"

Victoria sighed, "Alright…Rob and I will keep an eye on things here…and if you're not back in time, we'll get things straightened out for you."

"You're the best Vikki.."

"You really owe me Li."

"I know…well look, my quarter is about to run out…I'll call you when we're at a motel or something."

Lita turned, to find not only the gas station attendant leering at her, but three scraggly looking young men.

"Hey baby…" One of the slurred, leaning against his friend for support.

"Excuse me.."

"What's the rush?"

"I really need to get going, so if you could just be nice dogs…and run along?"

"Awww…she doesn't want to play."

"Look, I don't really feel like kicking your ass…even though I know I could…so why don't you just move and I'll be on my way."

"Feisty…" He licked his lips, lazily giving her the once over. "I like that in a woman."

"Too bad, she ain't your woman."

Undaunted, the youth didn't bother to turn around. "Get your own."

"I have my own…and you're looking at her." John stated as he stood behind the youth. "So why don't you get your punk ass away from her, before I throw you away from her."

This time, he turned…his brows raising in shock. "I uh--"

"You were saying?"

He winced…and John smiled.

"Go…but before you do?" John raised a brow, crossing his arms over his still bare chest. "Apologize."

"Right, I was just uh…about to do that…sorry for bothering her..."

"Apologize to her."

"I'm sorry."

"Now go."

Lita rolled her eyes, pushing past the remaining little group. "Thank you honey."

John rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around her waist. "What have I told you about getting into trouble, huh?"

"I know I know…" Lita sighed overdramatically, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Especially since you just finished serving that prison term from what you did to that last guy…"

The gas station attendant snorted abruptly, "Can't you read?" He raised a brow, leaning against the counter. "No shirt, no shoes…no service."

"We're going." Lita reassured with a toss of her hair. "Sorry for the trouble."

"Smart ass city punk." The attendant muttered as the pair exited. "Just out to start trouble."

Lita shook her head, the two making their way back to the car in silence.

"Tell me something," John began as he opened the door for her. "Do you always manage to find trouble?"

Lita rolled her eyes, slipping inside the car. "I don't find trouble…it finds me."

John snorted in disbelief, shutting the door once she was settled.

"I could've handled them you know." Lita informed him once he settled in the driver's seat.. "I'm perfectly capable of putting rowdy and reckless idiots in their place."

"Did you see them?" John raised a brow, "That probably would've encouraged them."

Lita shrugged, "Nothing I haven't been able to handle…"

John just shook his head, starting the car then. "You could've just said thanks."

Lita was silent a moment, before she leaned over; kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you…even if I didn't need your help."

"Ya know, all I was trying to do…was prevent a little bloodshed." John shrugged, "But whatever…did you at least get a hold of Victoria?"

"Yup.." The redheaded Diva nodded, "I told her that we ran into car trouble and the car got stuck in a ditch."

John raised a brow, backing out of the parking spot. "And Jeff?"

"Is in one of his incoherent babble stages." Lita shook her head, turning up the radio. "Which means, he'll never remember that we borrowed his car."

"Stole."

"Borrowed."

"Stole."

"Borrowed, with permission so it's not stealing."

"When you borrow from someone who's drunk?"

"So? We're looking out for his best interests…I can't let him drive home drunk."

"So, where to now?"

"Damned if I know…"

John rolled his eyes, "Well do you feel like going back?"

"Not yet…" Lita admitted easily, "And Vikki already agreed to clean up if we aren't back in time so…"

"Then I guess we just keep driving."

"That sounds about right, unless you have a better idea."

"Well it's not like I live here, so…"

"I'm well aware of that." Lita pursed her lips in thought, "We could go bowling…"

"Bowling?"

"That's what I said."

"Alright…that's better then driving around aimlessly."

Lita grinned impishly, "Technically we aren't doing that."

John rolled his eyes, "You know what I meant…so, tell me? Where do I go?"

"Umm…" Lita squinted as they came to an intersection, "Up to the next light and then turn right."

"You been there before?"

"No…but Jeff and I were planning on it."

"You two must be really close."

Lita blinked, "Where did that come from?"

John shrugged, "Just a guess."

The redhead shrugged in turn, "He's probably the closest friend I've got…I mean, Matt and I hit it off romantically, but Jeff and I? We just clicked from the moment we met."

"So I've gathered."

A wistful smile crossed her features, "He just understands me…sometimes so much that it scares me, but at the same time, I don't know what I'd do without him."

"I never got the chance to really know him," John admitted easily. "But he seems pretty cool."

Lita nodded, "Jeff is just Jeff…I mean, there's really no other way to describe him. One minute he can be so serious and then the next so completely childish that you never would've guessed you were dealing with the same person."

"I will say…from what little I do know? He and Matt ain't anything alike."

Lita snorted, "That's for damn sure. Matt's always been more organized, more in control of things…like scheduling stuff so far in advance just to be on the safe side. While Jeff just lets things come and go as he pleases." She shrugged then, staring out the window. "Even when Team X-Treme had their live for the moment attitude? It was more of Jeff than it was Matt."

"A free spirit."

"Exactly."

"Like you."

"I guess…"

"Which makes me wonder, how you and Matt ended up together in the first place."

Lita shrugged, "You don't choose who you fall in love with or who you get attracted to, and even if you could? Life would be pretty boring, don't you think?"

"True enough," John conceded, a glance sent to his right then. "Is that the place?"

"Yeah…that's it." Lita turned her attention from the window, offering a half smile.

"Well let's go then." John turned the wheel of the car, veering into the parking lot.

Lita merely nodded, the redheaded Diva falling silent as the car was subsequently parked. Silence curtained the two as they made their way inside, broken only when John paid for the rental shoes. Lita protested that she could easily pay for the tacky, clown shoe knock offs; while John argued that it was the least he could do. At any rate, John ended up paying; the two soon finding themselves selecting a suitable bowling ball before they made their way to a nearby lane.

………………………………..................................

_**Review Responses:**_

_**Together: **lol, normally those three things really wouldn't belong in the same sentence…(but then again, where it concerns Britney Spears) eh whatever. I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for the review!_

_**Latisha C: **why indeed? Some things, the world will never know. I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for the review!_

_**Litachk9: **The night's still young, so who's to say? Hehe. I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for the review!_

_**LittleKnux2008: **Don't sweat it, lol. I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for the review!_

_**Randy-john-lover: **It could've been worse (ponders how much worse…hmm..) I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for the review!_

_**Xokittyjunox: **Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for the review!_

_**CNIMBWM: **It's been a darn persistent muse…lol. I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for the review!_

_**Myth: **I figured I was tormenting John enough in another story of mine so…had to give him a break somewhere. I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for the review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said already, enjoy!

………………………………

Lita looked on as John took his spot at the line. Would she outright admit that she was staring at his ass? No, but that wasn't the point. The point was, they had been at the bowling alley long enough to finish one game and they were currently on the fourth frame of the second game. And since the last game had ended surprisingly in a dead tie, the two agreed to a tie breaker. But, not without stipulations. The stipulations for this game, were that when bowling, one had to do the classic kid style; kneel and push the bowling ball instead of a traditional, under hooking style.

"You're bein' awful quiet over there," John mentioned as he bent forwards at the waist. "Should I be worried?"

The redheaded Diva rolled her eyes, "Nah, just thinking that's all."

John raised a brow, but rather than addressing the Diva then, he sent the ball down the lane…and into the gutter. "Damn it."

Lita smirked, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she hopped down from the bench. "You were the one who suggested this stupid stipulation."

John rolled his eyes, stepping aside so Lita could claim her bowling ball. "It's betta than your idea."

The redhead rolled her eyes right back, "Yeah? You'd probably have better luck bowling with your eyes closed."

"You'd probably have better luck bowling with your eyes closed." John mimicked easily, "I'm just playin' nice…letting you win an' all that."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Yeah...I'm sure that's all it is Cena." The Diva shook her head, bending at the waist once her toes had lined up with the line. "Just watch and learn."

John smirked mischievously, "Oh I'll watch alright."

"Pervert."

"Tease."

"Wanna-be."

"Woman, I'll have you know I am the **real** thing."

Lita tossed a triumphant look over her shoulder, the bowling ball connecting successfully with the 1 pin, and proceeding to knock down all but one. "Is that so?"

"Very much so," John raised a challenging brow, "I'll prove it…right here, right now."

The redhead blinked, "I don't think that's necessary…maybe after I beat you."

John rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah…keep on dreamin'."

Lita snorted, "If any of us is living in denial? It's you." The Diva picked up her bowling ball, lining up her toes with the line once more. "I've got you beat so bad."

"Wanna make a little bet on this?"

"Maybe, what's the terms?"

"You call."

"You're the one proposing this silly little, and might I add…worthless, bet." Lita smirked, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she sauntered back to the bench. "So, you call the terms."

"Alright," John shrugged it off, making his way over to collect his bowling ball. "How about the loser hasta…"

"Before you even think it?" The redhead raised a brow, crossing her arms over her chest. "I am not agreeing to any type of 'you show me mine, I'll show you yours' type of thing."

John snorted, "What kinda low class, punk do you take me for?"

"I never said that, did I?" The Diva stated easily, "So don't get your panties in a bunch."

"I ain't wearin' no panties." John stated with a smirk, "I'll prove that to ya."

Lita rolled her eyes, "It was a figure of speech." She shook her head, watching him casually from the corner of her eye. "Anyway, are you gonna call terms or have you realized how pointless this bet is?"

John just shook his head, taking his time as he lined up the ball before he sent it rolling down the aisle…for a strike. "You were sayin'?"

The Diva rolled her eyes, "So you got lucky, big deal."

John huffed, polishing his nails on his shirt then. "Well get used to that woman, cuz my luck is about to change."

"Yeah okay, whatever." Lita shook her head, hopping down from the bench again. "Terms?"

"You're so eager for this bet…why don't we both name a term."

"That's just ridiculous, you called for the bet so you call the terms." The Diva stretched her arms overhead, sending a look over her shoulder. "It's really not that hard you know."

"I know that." John stated easily, "Just tryin' to think of something interesting since you claim there's nothing to do in Sanford."

Lita snorted, "There's not…plain and simple. Like I said, the closest major city is Raleigh and-"

"But you said we weren't gonna be back to your house 'till tomorrow."

"Your point?"

"How far is it to New Orleans?"

"Are you insane?" Lita rolled her eyes, lining up her toes then. "You were worried before about 'stealin' Jeff's car, if we drive from here to New Orleans."

"Ah, but you said we borrowed, with permission."

"Yeah, for a night."

"So? If we drive all night, it'll take us a night to get there."

"You're crazy."

"You're scared."

"I am not scared." The redhead scowled as the ball went rolling into the gutter. "Planning a road trip to New Orleans, I can definitely see myself doing that…if it's with someone I know."

"You sayin' you don't know me?"

"Not enough to drive all the way there with you."

"Okay…how 'bout Myrtle Beach then?"

"I still don't know you that well."

"Then what do ya wanna know?"

The redhead shrugged, "Where are you from?"

"West Newbury, Mass…you?'

"Ft. Lauderdale, Florida." The redhead propped her elbows on her knees, cupping her chin in her hands as she watched on. "Siblings?"

"Second of five boys." John stated with a wry smile, "You?"

"One brother…what were you like as a kid?"

John shrugged, picking up his bowling ball. "Wild, not really a brat, but I was wild…played sports, an' all that."

The Diva nodded, "I'm not too surprised by that."

"An' what about you? No offense here, but you strike me as the tomboy type."

Lita snorted, "None taken, believe me. I was a tomboy…that girly shit ain't my style."

"Did you play any sports?"

The redhead nodded, looking on with disdain for a moment as the bowling ball knocked down five pins. "Swimming mostly, but I just liked bein' outdoors…or at least doin' something."

"You look like that free spirit type ya know? More liable to kick someone's ass before ya let them boss ya around."

"Damn straight about that…you don't strike me as the type to take orders either."

"I wouldn't say I have a problem with authority or nothing…just that I like to do my own thing."

"Which is how people should live." Lita stated reasonably, "I mean, otherwise we might as well live in cages or something…but even then, it's not right. No matter how much we try to separate ourselves from animals, we're all living, breathing creatures."

"Couldn't agree with ya more." John stated with a smile, the ball sent down the lane to knock down four more pins. "You're up."

The redheaded Diva nodded, moving from the bench then. "So…in the off chance that you do win, what are the terms?"

"You come with me to Myrtle Beach, since you say the Big Easy is too far of a drive for ya."

The redheads shoulders lifted in a shrug as she picked up her bowling ball. "Whatever…but you hafta explain this all to Victoria and Rob."

He grinned, "I'll just tell them we're on our way to Vegas an' that we're getting hitched at one of those drive through chapels or something."

"You wouldn't."

"Wanna bet?"

Lita snorted, lining up her toes. "Well you can definitely push that thought to the far recesses of your mind."

"You have a nice ass, you know that?"

The redhead gasped, dropping the ball with a thud. "You did that on purpose!"

"Or I'm just statin' the obvious. I mean, come on now, I'm a guy. Am I not supposed to notice?"

"If you're going to comment on it, then you could've at least waited." Lita stated with a scowl, "I bet you did do that on purpose."

"An' you're gonna try an' tell me you haven't been looking at my ass?"

"Cheeky monkey."

John smirked, "Is that a yes or a no."

Lita rolled her eyes, concentrating instead on connecting the bowling ball with the 1 pin. "You figure it out."

"Look, I'm sorry if I offended you or something but I mean it…you do have a nice ass."

"And this is supposed to make me feel better how?"

John shrugged, a sheepish smile in place. "When was the last time someone told you have a nice ass?"

"I really don't think that's any of your concern Cena." Lita rolled her eyes, frowning a touch when the ball veered sideways.

"So, you didn't answer my question…have you been looking at my ass?"

Lita shrugged nonchalantly, "Maybe…maybe not."

"That is one thing I don't get 'bout you women…" John shook his head, "Can't give a guy a straight answer."

"Fine, you want an answer? Yes…I have been looking at your ass…Happy now?"

"And?"

"And what?"

"Do these jeans make me look fat?"

The redhead couldn't help but laugh at that moment.

"You laughin' at me now?"

"No." The redhead managed between a gasp for air. "It's just…the way you said that, the look on your face.."

John raised a wary brow, "What?"

"You reminded me a little of Jeff, that's all."

"In a good way or a bad way?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "Good way…"

"Okay then," John shrugged it off, lining up his toes with the line. "Is this a good enough view for ya?"

"Perfectly fine."

"So, are you drivin' to Myrtle Beach or am I drivin'."

"Who said you're gonna win?"

John smirked as the ball went rolling down the lane, another knockdown of all but one pin. "That, plus the fact that you've had a gutter ball in the last two frames."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Lita waved it off dismissively, "I can still win."

"We'll see about that." John stated confidently, "You'll need a near perfect game for the rest of this."

Lita scoffed, "You doubt my abilities?"

"No, but I don't doubt mine either…and right now, my abilities are outshining yours."

"Whatever," Lita stated as she hopped down from the bench. "How do you know I didn't drop the last two frames on purpose?"

"Anyway, how long is it gonna take to get from here to Myrtle Beach?"

"About three hours or so." The redhead replied as she lined up her toes. "At this rate, we'll get there a little after midnight."

"You go there often?'

The redhead shrugged, "Not as often as I used to, but yeah…it makes for a nice overnight trip."

"When was the last time you went?"

Lita frowned, "With Matt, Jeff and Trish."

John winced, "Sorry I asked…"

"It's not your fault so don't sweat it." Lita shrugged it off easily, turning then to resume her spot on the bench. "I doubt I'm gonna catch up so…"

"You wanna just leave now then?"

"Works for me I guess."

John raised a brow, picking up the bowling ball she had been using along with his. "We don't have to go if you don't want to…I was only kidding."

"Nah…Jeff's been on my case anyway to go back there."

"But Jeff ain't here."

"No, but we're usin' his car so in a way, he is."

John shrugged, setting the bowling balls back on the rack. "I'm serious though, if you ain't crazy about this whole thing, then we'll just head back to your place."

"Are you backing out on me now? I can just drop you off at my house an' I'll just go alone."

"By yourself?"

"No Cena, I was planning takin' one of the plastic flamingos that Jeff stuck on my roof for company."

John smirked, "I am far more interesting company than a plastic flamingo…an' probably better looking too."

Lita rolled her eyes, patting him condescendingly on the cheek. "You go ahead and think that…"

"Shoot down my confidence."

The redhead raised a brow, placing a hand on the wall so she could remove one of the bowling shoes. "You don't seem to be lacking in that department."

"That ain't the only place."

"Anyway…" Lita rolled shook her head, picking up the pair of bowling shoes by the heels. "We've got a full tank of gas, still got some snacks and stuff so we shouldn't have to stop anywhere from here to…"

John's stomach protested loudly. "Would it be okay if we stopped by a diner or something?"

The redhead merely shrugged, setting the bowling shoes on the counter. "I don't see a problem with it…just the later we leave here, the later we'll arrive."

"So? If it all comes down to it, we'll just sleep in the car."

"Whatever." Lita stated then, the redhead slipping her shoes back on. "So…"

"So…"

"Myrtle Beach or…"

"Your call."

"I'm driving."

John tossed the car keys to her. "Then we're off….after we get something to eat."

"Right right, I'm sure we'll find someplace along the way." Lita tossed her hair over her shoulder. "So…let's go."

John merely nodded, following the redhead to the car. He really hadn't been entirely serious when he said they should drive to Myrtle Beach. But, then…he thought, maybe it was what she needed. Just to escape the real world, if only for a little while. He only hoped that Jeff, Victoria and Rob would be understanding when he called from Myrtle Beach.

…………………………….

_**Author note:** Okay, I'm sorry for the delay in getting this piece updated. Right now, I'm guesstimating somewhere between a short and long series. _

_**Review Responses:**_

_**Randy-john-lover: **Hope this chapter was okay. Sorry for the wait and thank you for the review!_

_**CNIMBWM: **lol, well something interesting had to happen….not to say that interesting stuff won't happen…but well, you'll see..hehe. Thank you for the review!_

_**Litachk9: **I confess, I changed my mind at the last minute, but she may get the opportunity later on…it all depends on how my muse feels. Thank you for the review!_

_**Together: **Thank you! I am terribly sorry for the wait between chapters, and thank you for the review!_

_**Myth: **Oh yes, sweet imagery…Sorry for the delay in updating this chapter, a rather persistent muse 'o mine was protesting. (well not really, but it's an excuse..lol) Thank you for the review!_

_**LittleKnux: **:taps fingers together ala Mr. Burns: Oh so much…lol. That's all I'll say to that and thank you for the review!_

_**Iaera: **hehe, yeah. This piece actually has no set ideas..lol, I think that's one reason it's taken me this long to update. But well…enough of the excuses, thank you for the review!_

_**Aussiewrestlingfan: **Thank you Carolyn! I just hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Thank you for the review!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own no person, place or thing that you recognize. The persona's are property of the WWE and Vince McMahon, people own themselves. I'm just borrowing them for a little torture that is referred to as fan fiction.

Notes: Sorry for taking so long with the update! I have no outline written for this piece…as I'm not sure what will happen with each chapter..lol. Great plan, huh? Anyway, thank you for your patience with the fickle author…and um, happy valentine's day

……………………………

The black corvette pulled into the parking lot of an all hour diner. As promised, Lita had driven until they reached Fayetteville, and she would have liked to have waited until they were closer to the state border…but John's stomach protested loudly. The redhead figured that they would reach Myrtle Beach sometime in the early hours of the morning. A prospect that she really wasn't looking forward to…but it was either that or find a motel to stay the night. Given, they had passed by a Holiday Inn, but that didn't mean she wanted to stop. All they were supposed to be doing was heading to Myrtle Beach, and as far she was concerned…the sooner they got there, the better.

"Well hello there!" The waitress bustled over, a middle aged woman with a kind smile. "I don't think I've seen y'all here before…what can I start ya with?"

"Coffee, black please." Lita stated with a smile, "What are your specials tonight?"

"Darlin' everythin' is special in here." The waitress winked, pointing to a few items on the menu. "But, I'd hafta recommend the pancakes, no one makes 'em better than our Louis there."

Lita couldn't help but grin. "We'll keep that in mind."

"Certainly sugar," The waitress sent a look to John. "An' for you sir?"

"Coffee, black." John stated, his eyes wandering hungrily over the menu.

"Two coffee's comin' right up." The waitress beamed, bustling back behind the counter to get their cups of coffee.

Lita turned her attention to the menu, "Gotta love the good ole' Southern hospitality."

John nodded absently, "I'm so hungry…I could eat a horse."

Hazel eyes twinkled mischievously, "Be careful what you wish for…you may just end up eatin' road kill."

John blanched, looking over the top of the menu at the redhead. "You're jokin' right?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "Don't be so gullible…that's probably just a dinner special anyway."

John made a face, "Still not helping."

"Anyway…" Lita tossed her hair over her shoulder, "The way I figure it, we've got about two hours or so until we get to Myrtle Beach…"

"Oh sugar, didn't ya know?" The waitress returned, setting two steaming cups of coffee before them. "They're fixin' up the highway between here an' the border…y'all can still travel along it, but not without a delay."

The redhead blinked, "How much of a delay?"

The waitress pursed her lips in thought, "Well, from what I've heard, they're fixin' it up at night…but in the morning they're done…so it would really be best if y'all bunkered down around here."

Lita nodded slowly, blowing slightly on her coffee. "Thanks…"

"No problem at all honey, now have you decided what to order?"

"Those pancakes sound good…" Lita stated with a smile, "I'll have a stack of those…scrambled eggs on the side please."

"An' for you darlin'?"

"I'll have the same please." John stated as he handed over the menu.

"You won't regret it," the waitress grinned to the two, bustling back to the kitchen to place their orders.

"Well…" Lita began, tentatively grasping her coffee mug. "We could take the back roads there…but that'll take us longer."

"Would you rather just stay overnight then?" John suggested as he cupped the mug before him. "It don't really matter to me…"

The redhead's shoulders lifted in a nonchalant shrug. "We could I suppose…it would give us more time to actually enjoy Myrtle Beach."

"It would…" John conceded easily, a slow sip of his coffee taken then. "Where's the nearest hotel?"

"There's a Holiday Inn not far from here…just off the exit actually, so if we just take this road up, we should be right there."

"I'll split the hotel costs with ya'…it's the least I can do."

Lita shrugged her shoulders, lifting the mug to her lips. "Whatever…just pay for the gas on the way back or something."

John's forehead etched in confusion, "But that would be more like payin' Jeff instead of you."

"Your point? It's nothing really…okay?"

"Alright…" John set his coffee mug on the table, "Then how 'bout I pay for meals tomorrow? Since you insist on payin' for the hotel."

"Whatever…" Lita stated with a shrug, "If it'll make you feel better, then fine."

"I'd just feel like I was imposing on ya or something."

"You're not." The redhead insisted, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "We're friends, right…? It's what friends do."

"Yeah…" John nodded at that, the two falling silent for a moment.

Lita was opening her mouth to say something when the waitress returned, balancing two plates overflowing with pancakes and eggs. "Now, y'all just holler if you need anything, ya here?"

The redhead grinned to the waitress, her fork soon in hand poised over the stack of pancakes before her. "Mmm…this looks really good."

John nodded in agreement as he cut the pancakes into pieces. "They sure are generous."

"Southern hospitality," Lita mentioned as she poured syrup over her pancakes. "Or it could be because it's late and they wanna use up the batter or something."

John shrugged, waiting until the redhead was done with the syrup. "So, you do this often?"

Lita raised a brow, stabbing a piece of pancake. "Meaning?"

"Well, you don't exactly strike me as the type to just up an' go somewhere with someone you don't really know…but I meant, do you drive around and head to an all night diner."

"All depends really," Lita shrugged, stuffing the piece of pancake in her mouth.

"On?"

The redhead shrugged, "On if Jeff wants to go somewhere in the middle of the night…its not too uncommon though."

John nodded, stabbing a piece of pancake for himself. "Is Jeff like your partner in crime or something?"

Lita smirked, "Or something I guess…he's just my best friend. I mean, sure I can say the same about Dawn, Victoria…even Lil, but Jeff will always be my best friend."

"Kinda like a soul mate or something.." John mentioned after he had swallowed down the bite of pancake. "Just not in the romantic sense."

The redhead nodded, chewing thoughtfully before she replied. "Yeah…that's one way of looking at it anyway. I just know I can talk to Jeff about anything, that he'll always be there for me when I just need someone to help me forget about it all."

"We all need someone like that."

Lita nodded, "He helps me understand things…helps make sense of things, and he's one of the few people who really understands me, plus he's one of the few people, if one of the only people that can always cheer me up.."

"Can I ask ya something?"

The redhead sent him a wary look. "About?"

"Maybe I'm just assuming too much here, but the two of ya seem really good for each other.."

"And you're wondering why we never dated?" Lita finished in the blink of an eye, this question one she was used to hearing. "I can't really say, ya know? I mean, I'm happy with how things are between me an' Jeff. Don't get me wrong or anything, I've thought about the what if's…but, I don't want to risk screwing up a great friendship."

"There's no sayin' that hasta happen."

"No," Lita conceded easily, the redhead setting her fork down then. "But it's a risk I am not willing to take. I'd rather have Jeff as my bestest, craziest, most unpredictable and yet still somehow reliable goofball friend…" She trailed off after a moment, stabbing another piece of pancake.

"Sorry if I brought up a sore issue or something."

Lita shook her head, "Nah…I'm used to hearing the question…most everyone I've met, who also knows Jeff, has wondered about it. But, even if I was willing to risk the friendship we have…I'm not looking for a relationship right now."

John nodded, "I understand…I was just curious that's all…so I am sorry if I offended ya."

Lita shook her head, a smile sent to the man across from her. "You didn't offend me…believe me. There isn't much that does offend me anyway."

The two fell into a comfortable silence then, simple conversation emitting from the two amidst the quiet atmosphere of the diner. Their waitress returned twice, once to refill their coffee mugs and again to check on the quality of the food. Both had assured the waitress that everything was good, and that if she didn't believe them? The empty plates before them spoke volumes. That earned them a beaming grin from the waitress, the kind woman clearing the table then. And once that was out of the way, they both pushed back slightly from the table; the two leaning back in their chairs as they waited for the check to arrive. The waitress returned, the same beaming smile on her face as she set the check on the table. But, when Lita reached for it, John stopped her. He reminded her then that, if she was paying for the hotel, he was paying for the meals. The redhead started to protest, but instead of arguing about it…she conceded.

………..

It was a quick trip to the hotel from the diner, but still the ride was in silence. Both were full from their recent meal, but thanks to the two cups of coffee they were both considerably awake. Lita had suggested that they just keep driving, but John reminded her that the road was under construction…plus with the recent rain, the back roads could be unsafe. The redhead shrugged all the same, pulling the corvette into the nearest available parking spot.

"Well hello there," The hotel desk clerk greeted them with a charming smile. "Can I get y'all a room?"

"Please," Lita stated as she leaned against the counter, "With two beds."

The clerk nodded, turning her attention to the computer screen before her; the clicking of the keyboard the only noise. "Well darlin' I'm afraid all we have left is a single room…I can have someone bring up a cot for y'all though."

"That'll be fine." Lita stated as she brought out her wallet, her credit card settling on the countertop then. "Thanks so much."

The clerk smiled, "Just a minute an' I'll get y'all settled."

The redhead nodded, jamming her hands in her back pockets, a look sent around the lobby then. The time was just going on 11:30, so if they had stuck with the road…who knows when they would've reached Myrtle Beach with the road construction.

"Here ya are m'am." The clerk handed the credit card back to the redhead. "If you could just sign here,…" She slipped a yellow sheet of paper over, the keycard placed on the counter. "Y'all are just down that hallway, just turn left and head straight down…first door after the ice machines."

Lita nodded, taking the keycard then. "Thank you."

"Y'all have a pleasant night, ya here? An' don't hesitate to holler if ya need anything!"

The two nodded, falling silent as they made their way down the designated corridor of the hotel. It almost felt silly, paying for a hotel room for just one night when they would just be leaving early in the morning. But, at the same time…it would be nice to get a good nights rest and have a full day at Myrtle Beach. That, and it gave the two a little time to think of a good explanation as to why Jeff's car was missing. All of that aside, Lita slipped the keycard into the slot, turning the knob when the green light came on.

"Ahh…" Lita chuckled wryly as they stepped inside. "Home sweet hotel."

John just shook his head, flopping into one of the chairs. "Well it's only for a night."

Lita nodded, setting the keycard on the night table next to the bed. "Yeah I know…it'll be nice to get a good nights rest anyway."

"For you anyway," John stated as he kicked up his feet, his legs hooking over the arm of the chair. "You ain't gotta sleep on a cot."

The redhead snorted, flopping down on the bed. "Well I paid for the room…it's only fair."

John just rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah whatever…is there anything on t.v.?"

"Well, let's find out." The Diva moved from the bed long enough to grab the remote before she flopped down again, settling on her stomach. "It's not too late, so I'm sure there's a movie on somewhere."

John nodded, shifting in the chair a touch so he could see the screen. "Havin' that second cup of coffee was a mistake."

Lita snorted, digging into the bag of previously bought groceries. "I don't sleep 'til late anyway."

John raised a brow as the redhead brought a bag of chips, and a chocolate bar. "You gonna share that?"

"Your ass is movin' over here if you expect me to." Lita stated as she opened the bag of chips. "Soda's would be nice too…"

"Woman, I bought soda.."

The redhead stuck out her lower lip. "But it's not cold.."

John rolled his eyes, moving from the chair to grab the ice bucket. "Then I'll go get us some ice."

Lita grinned triumphantly, "Thank you."

"Yeah yeah," John muttered as he exited the hotel room.

Lita flipped through the channels while she waited, and by the time John had returned with a bucket of ice; she had settled on a movie. It took them a few moments to get everything situated. Two of the bottles of soda, another bag of chips and the chocolate bar settled between them on the bed. One of the hotel staff had stopped by with the cot, but the two barely noticed that as they had become engrossed in the movie. However, by the time the ending credits rolled on the screen, they had finished off one bottle of soda and both bags of chips. Problem was, neither one of them was tired and it was now going on 1:00 a.m.

"I'm bored." Lita declared after a moment.

"So, let's watch another movie." John grabbed the remote control, flipping through the channels. "There's gotta be something on."

Lita just shrugged, sighing aloud as most of the stations started to meld into one giant infomercial. And after that search ended unsuccessfully, save for the repeat of the movie they had just been watching, the two exchanged a look. Lita figured they had two options, either go to sleep or find another way to alleviate their boredom. Problem was…how?

……………………

_**Author note**: Sorry, sorry, sorry…for taking this long to update…I'll try and update more frequently but I can't make any promises._

_**Review Responses**: _

_**Latisha C.: **mmm…more than likely, lol. After all, they did 'borrow' without his permission. I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for the review!_

_**Together**: I know I would stare, lol. I have no shame in admitting that. I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for the review!_

_**CNIMBWM: **umm…I dunno, lol. Sometimes it just comes pretty easily. I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for the review!_

_**Myth**: Glad you liked it! I'll admit, I worry sometimes…that I'm not keeping them in character, but then a part of me just doesn't care…it's fiction after all. I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for the review!_

_**Harmoni9**: Thanks! I needed to write a nice humor filled fic…lol. I'll try and update this on a more frequent basis, but I don't want to get ahead of myself..hehe. I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for the review!_

_**Iaera**: Thanks! I'll admit, this has been a more trying story for me to write but eh, whatever..lol. I just go with it and try my best. I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for the review!_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own no person, place or thing that you recognize. The persona's are property of the WWE and Vince McMahon, people own themselves. I'm just borrowing them for a little torture that is referred to as fan fiction.

Notes: Sorry for taking so long with the update! My writers block, well it's gone now .. Heh. Which means, I am back in full force as an authoress.

……………..

Did you know, that a hotel room ceiling sometimes had 123 cracks in it? Not that all of them were major, just a few long ones .. Almost like the lines on the palm of one's hand. Some were tiny, while others were intricate. And at this moment .. Counting crack number 124 .. The redheaded Diva was tempted to go out and buy glow in the dark stars. They had attempted to watch the movie again.. But to no avail. Bottom line, they were both bored, and while Lita was preoccupied counting the cracks in the ceiling .. John, well .. She didn't quite know what John was doing.

"I'm _soooo_ bored.." Lita whined, her eyes shifting to her side when there was no response. "John…?" the redhead frowned, "Are you even awake?"

The redhead shifted to her side, propping her cheek in her hand to observe her spur of the moment travel partner. His eyes were closed, his mouth parted ever so slightly .. While one hand was draped loosely over his chest. He really did look peaceful .. Not quite into a deep sleep, but sleeping light enough. All they had done that day was .. Well, when she took into consideration that they took off from a boisterous party that had started at noon .. She shook her head, John shifting, the hand at his side reaching upwards to rest over the other. Indeed, much to her chagrin -- John was asleep.. For now. The corners of her mouth curved into a wicked smile, the Diva rolling to her stomach .. A glance spared to the alarm clock on the nightstand.

'Are you kidding…? It's only 1:45 .. What a wimp.'

The redhead chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip, considering the minimal options she really had. The only other source of conversation was currently sleeping .. And for all purposes, she really couldn't grab the keys and leave him there. That would just be wrong. Of course, as she weighed her options .. Taking into consideration that she was still wide awake .. This simply wouldn't do. She needed to alleviate this boredom, driving now was out of the option and the movie had lulled to mere background noise.

'And he claimed he was wide awake' .. she smirked, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she slipped off the bed. She placed a hand on her hip, hazel orbs sweeping over the room .. Scrutinizing the inventory. The remains of their snack lay on the floor; the broken bits of chips spilling messily onto the carpet. The soda had been drained, the empty bottles flanking the ice bucket.

'Perfect.'

The redheaded Diva suppressed a chuckle, grabbing the car keys, hotel room keycard and finally the ice bucket. Cautiously, she tossed a look over her shoulder, noting then .. That John had shifted in his sleep and was now sprawled over the bed. Ah well, she might as well let him soak up the last few minutes of sleep before the rude awakening. Besides, Lita thought as she quietly tiptoed across the room .. He looked really cute like that. The redheaded stopped dead in the doorway at that thought, but shook it off to her caffeine and sugar induced high. Now was -not- the time to let her mind wander .. Now was the time to go about her plans to wake him up.

Fifteen minutes later, the redhead was back in the hotel room; her arsenal of chosen 'weapons' cradled carefully to her chest. Mentally, she thanked her goofball, child like best friend. Although, she did question why Jeff would leave water balloons, shaving cream, a deck of cards and, her brows furrowed .She peeked down at the bundle in her arms .. Temporary hair dye in his glove compartment. The hair dye, she could understand .. Considering that it was Jeff Hardy .. But the other stuff? She shook the thoughts from her head, as she placed the aforementioned items .. Along with the make-up she had requested from earlier. A brief glance was spared to John .. Lita noting that he had shifted .. Again. That aside, she held the ice bucket between her fingertips, creeping back to the door to gather the last item.

The rude awakening she had in mind was simple really .. Not as elaborate as other techniques, but still effective enough. She and Jeff had derived this nasty game of waking people up in the middle of the night out of pure boredom. And the plan she was relaying in her mind, was the first of many schemes she and the younger Hardy had concocted. The corners of her mouth curved again, a melancholy smile forming as she gathered the ice. Their first victims had been none other than Chris Jericho and Matt .. And as Lita recalled the death glares she and her partner in crime had received; they weren't happy. But it really hadn't been their fault that she and Jeff were bored. And in their defense when the puppy dog eyes didn't work.. Jeff and Lita had been quick to point out, that if Matt and Chris hadn't fallen asleep .. It wouldn't have happened. That still didn't help matters, Chris and Matt bother muttering something about revenge and keeping Jeff and Lita's precious sugar stash far, far away. But as the memory faded, the redhead noted that the ice bucket was almost overflowing. The point was to wake him up, not give him frostbite.

Whatever the case, the redhead shut the lid on the ice machine, turning on heel to make the short trip back to the hotel room. She noted that, John was still sleeping .. A premature grin in victory forming as she set the ice bucket down on the table. However, the thoughts of victory clouded her mind; the redhead failing to notice the absence of one the necessary items. That lone mistake would prove to be the deciding factor in the impending 'war'. Brushing her hair from her face, the Diva toted the ice bucket with her .. Sure footsteps taking her to the bed. Had she been thinking clearly, she would've realized that waking him up in this fashion was just plain stupid. There was only one bed in the hotel room, and the promised cot had yet to be delivered. But, she wasn't thinking .. And as she reached the bed, John shifted again. Lita stilled her movements, one hand poised on the rim of the ice bucket. Little did she realize, John was reaching for one of his own chosen weapons.

Five seconds passed .. And then all hell broke loose.

…………..

Lita had just grasped an ice cube in her fingertips, readying the item to slip it down John's shirt. What she hadn't been prepared for, was a spray of water in her face. Cold water at that. With an indignant squeak, the ice cube was dropped on the comforter, John snickering before he introduced the twin to the water gun he was brandishing. The redheaded Diva's jaw dropped in shock, the new spray of water hitting her directly in the eye.

Damn it. He wasn't _supposed_ to be armed.

"That…" Lita stated finally, the initial shock wearing off. "Was uncalled for.."

John chuckled from the bed, sitting up to reveal the two water guns. "Actually .. It was a defensive maneuver."

A slim eyebrow raised, "Maybe." the redhead feigned indifference, fingertips grasping another ice cube. "Then consider this my counter attack!" Lita skittered forwards, slipping said ice cube along with two others down the front of his shirt. She paused before retreating, sticking out her tongue before she darted back to the table.

John yelped in surprise at the unwelcome intrusion, hopping up from the bed to alleviate his shirt of the ice cubes. The redhead snickered from her spot at the table, amusement dancing in her eyes as John danced to get the ice cubes out. And when he finally succeeded with the task, he shot a glare to the redhead.

"This is war!" John declared adamantly, aiming both water guns at the still snickering Diva.

In retaliation, she chucked a few ice cubes .. Scowling when the intended target, not only dodged, but returned the favor. Miraculously, one ice cube traveled down the front of her shirt .. Mentally, she wondered what kind of ruckus she and Jeff could've raised if John had been around…or if Jeff was still with the WWE. She almost smiled at the thought .. The chaos and mayhem when it had just been her and Jeff ; but with the combined efforts of her 'adversary'? It would've been outright beautiful. Outwardly, however, a glare that promised revenge in the near future was sent. And once the offending ice cube was successfully out of her shirt, Lita barely had time to register the swift movements of her enemy. Water spraying from the bed, distracted her long enough .. And then she heard the audible click of a door. Lita frowned, balancing the ice bucket on her hip as she tucked the keycard into her back pocket. Silly as it looked, the redhead walked backwards to the hotel room door .. Opening it quickly, hazel orbs never leaving the open room before her. That was until she spared a glance to the hallway, the years of prank wars with Jeff finally coming in handy again. Another scowl graced her features as she stepped back into the bedroom.

But, she reasoned, if John was in the hallway .. He couldn't get back into the hotel room. She allowed herself to gloat over that one, but her thoughts soon turned to the bottle of soda, plus the coffee in her system. Or more like the after effects as she set the ice bucket back on the table. The thought never registered that John could be in the bathroom .. But the thought soon entered her mind as she put her hand on the bathroom doorknob.

'Why the hell is the bathroom door-' .. hazel eyes narrowed in suspicion, 'locked .. Damn it.'

The flustered redhead crossed her arms over her chest, "If you wouldn't mind.." She glared at the still closed door. "I need to use the facilities…" she waited a moment, "Preferably without you in the near vicinity."

"Aww… you're no fun .." John teased easily, "What's the magic word…?"

"Open this damn door, or I'll kick your ass."

"Nope .. Sorry." John sighed over dramatically, "In order for that to work .. You'd actually hafta be in here."

"Correction." Lita stated crisply, "I need to use the bathroom, you're in my way .. Get out now and I'll kick your ass later."

John snorted, "An' just what makes you think you can kick my ass?"

"Only one way to find out," Lita crossed her arms impatiently, "So, get out .. Now."

"You still haven't said the magic word."

"Now."

"Try again."

"Damn it!"

"Nope .. Try again."

"I hate you …."

"Are you even tryin'?"

"Fuck off."

"Try again."

"You are such a jerk, you know that?"

"Nope .. Sorry, that's not the magic word either."

Lita clenched her jaw, "Please."

"Say again?"

The redhead narrowed her eyes, calculating her revenge. "Please."

The door opened .. Lita took a step back on the presumption that John would exit. Instead, she got a water balloon to her chest.

"You fucking jerk!"

"That." John stated as the door to the bathroom shut. "Was for planning this stupid thing in the first place."

"Ha ha." Lita bit out, "Now, can I please use the bathroom?"

"Truce?"

"Yes, fine .. Whatever." Lita gritted her teeth, "Now .. Please .. Get out."

The door swung open again, the Diva stepping to the side this time.

"All yours…" John mentioned with a grin.

"Jerk." the redhead muttered under her breath as she stalked into the bathroom; the door slamming shut in her wake.

"Damn it." John flicked a glance to the now closed door. "All them water balloons are in the sink."

"What a moron .." Lita grinned at the sight in the sink. "This should do nicely for some payback."

The Smackdown wrestler flopped into the chair, warily eyeing the door. "What's this…?" Blue eyes landed on the ice bucket. "Heh .."

...

The redheaded Diva grasped one of the water balloons, the toilet flushing as she rinsed off her hands. And with one hand on the balloon and one on the doorknob; the door to the bathroom was slowly opened. Perhaps it was due to his temporary distraction, but John's back was turned … an invisible bulls-eye appearing to glinting hazel orbs. She readied the water balloon, her arm curling back a touch before she took aim. The startled yelp notified that she had hit her target, and she managed to grasp a second balloon as he turned. John just saw the wicked grin on the redhead's face as another water balloon connected with his chest. In retaliation, he launched an ice cube .. Only to have it deflected by the now closed bathroom door.

"Looks like I won round two.." Lita teased from the bathroom, a smug smile on her features.

"Yeah yeah…" John grumbled, taking in the sight of his partially soaked shirt. "Its only the beginning."

A slim eyebrow raised, "Don't start what you can't finish."

John huffed, "Woman .. For the record, I don't start nothing I can't finish .." he waited a beat before adding: "And you started it."

"Details, details…" Lita waved it off nonchalantly, grasping two more water balloons. "What time is it?"

The wrestler spared a glance to the alarm clock. "It's-" he stopped himself as one of the water balloons connected with his lower back. "2:30.." the second water balloon connected with his side. "How about we call it a draw .."

Lita snorted, her face peering out from the bathroom. "I don't think so."

"Alright.." John shook his head, picking up the ice bucket. "You asked for it then."

Another snort. "We'll see about that, won't we.."

He didn't bother to respond, merely positioning himself to the side of the door .. The ice bucket in one hand, and one of the previously empty soda bottles in the other. "On the count of three.."

"One.." John began, as he raised up the ice bucket.

Lita grabbed one water balloon, blindly reaching for another only to realize she was down to the last. "Shit.."

"Two.." He continued slowly, the soda bottle now raised.

"Three!" Lita declared as the bathroom door was swung open.

John smirked, dodging the water balloon easily.. And as the redhead stepped out to inspect, he let her have it.

"You-" the redheaded Diva sputtered as the contents of the soda bottle were poured over her. "Freaking-" she continued as the ice bucket was now dumped over her. "Jerk!"

A smug smile graced John's face. "You were sayin?"

"Asshole.." Lita glared, parting her now damp locks. "You're going to pay.." Hazel orbs narrowed, her arms hanging by her sides.

"What are you gonna do to me?" John asked, tapping his cheek with his index finger. "You ain't got no ammo left .. "

Lita smirked, her hands balling into fists before she ran at him and somehow managed to catch him off guard. The combined impact and the unprepared-ness on his part caused the two to go backwards with a thud.

John smirked from beneath the redhead. "That all ya got?" blue eyes twinkled with mirth, "An' here you said you were gonna kick my ass."

"Why you.." Lita quite seethed but before she had a chance to utter another word .. She found herself on the receiving end of a tickle attack that rivaled that of Jeff Hardy .. That in itself, was saying a lot.

"Say mercy." John stated in his still prone position.

"Ne-" the redhead sucked in a breath, "ver."

"You asked for it then.." He started his tickle attack anew, the redhead above him gasping for breath. "Say mercy."

"Sod off." Lita managed between giggles.

John ignored the redheaded Diva, pausing when she did to catch her breath. And in that instant, he used her temporary state of stupor to reverse their precarious positions. He kept one hand at her ribcage, the tickle attack continuing relentlessly while the other hand grasped her wrists together.

"Say mercy."

The diva paused in her laughter, "I don't-" she stopped as John continued to tickle her. "Fine.. I give.."

The hand paused on her side, "Truce..?"

She hesitated, both to catch her breath and to gauge the look in John's eyes. Finally, when she assured herself he was being truthful .. She nodded. "Truce."

Slowly, the hand moved from her side .. The seconds ticking on as the grasp on her wrists slacked. "You ain't playin?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "In case you forgot .. You're still kinda sitting on me."

John raised an eyebrow, easing off to the side. "Yeah and…? How am I supposed to know that you ain't gonna attack me in my sleep or something."

The redhead thought on it a moment, "Well…" she chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip, her legs tucking beneath her as she sat up. "How in the hell did you know I was gonna-"

"Pull the shit that you did?" John offered then, "Well .. After over hearin' the stories about you an' Jeff from Chris…? I didn't wanna take any chances."

Lita nodded, something close to admiration lingering in her hazel depths. "Then where did-"

"When we stopped at the store." John admitted then, "I stashed it when you went to get the gas."

"Not bad.." Lita stated with a wry smile. "It's too bad you weren't around before .. Jeff and I really could've used someone like you."

John shrugged it off, offering a hand to the redhead as he stood. "So .. What now?"

The redheaded Diva raised a brow, placing a hand in his. "What do you mean, what now? It's getting late, and if you still want to go to Myrtle Beach then-"

"I know that," John rolled his eyes, "It's just .. Well, my cot ain't here."

"So?" Lita snorted, tossing her still damp locks over her shoulder. "Sleep on the floor."

John sent a look to the small hand still in his. "Since you couldn't kick my ass … how 'bout we thumb wrestle for the bed?"

"This is stupid." Lita rolled her eyes, "Look, if it really means sooo much to you .. Fine, I'll share the damn bed."

"What's the catch?"

"There is no catch.." Lita shrugged, then glancing down to her hand. "It's just .. It's getting late, and while there isn't a lot of driving ahead. . I wanted to head out early so we'd have more time at Myrtle."

"You want a towel or something?"

The redheaded Diva nodded, "Please.."

He grinned, squeezing her hand lightly before he shrugged. "No biggie.."

Lita settled on the bed, waiting until John emerged from the bathroom before she tossed the covers back. She toweled her red locks briefly before slipping the towel over one side of the bed. Taking that as a sign, John made his way to the other side of the bed, waiting until the redhead had settled beneath one of the sheets and tucked herself in. Once that was done, he settled next to her, reaching over to turn off the lamp. The unlikely travel partners both turned to their sides, their backs facing as silence encompassed the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own no person, place or thing that you recognize. The persona's are property of the WWE and Vince McMahon, people own themselves. I'm just borrowing them for a little torture that is referred to as fan fiction.

Notes: Thank you, thank you, for sticking with me while I got my muses and ideas in line.

……………..

Morning approached all too swiftly for the weary combatants. Of course, that may have been due to the fact that they didn't fall asleep until 3:00, and Lita had set the alarm clock for 7:00. Why she had done something that stupid, she didn't know now…after all, she wasn't exactly a morning person. If anything, she relished in the moments away from the road so she could sleep in. And as one hazel eye wearily opened, the redhead recalled she wasn't at home. She knew she was at least in a bed, but since when did her pillow breathe? Slowly, her other eye opened, the redhead staring at the wall. That didn't help matters any, so why in the hell was her pillow breathing? Lita sucked in a breath, her brain slowly waking up…and soon enough she registered the hand that was resting on her hip.

Interesting.

She blinked, bringing a hand over to rub the sleep from her eyes, when she noticed the previous placement of said hand. Her cheek was resting on John's chest, one hand had been resting on the shoulder opposite her…and as her sleepy eyes glanced down she took in the sight of his arm around her waist. His free hand was fisted loosely in her hair, and the redhead was almost lulled back to sleep by the steady beating of his heart. The arm around her waist explained the hand on the hip bit, but how the hell did one of his legs get tangled up with both hers? The redheaded Diva shifted uncomfortably, inadvertently waking up her pillow. He responded instinctively as his arm tightened around her waist. Lita's movements still almost instantly, the Diva biting her lower lip in thought.

Suddenly, it wasn't so interesting.

"You know…" John began, "Seducing someone usually works better when the one you're trying to seduce is awake."

Lita glared at the wall, "Don't flatter yourself Cena."

"Not a morning person I take it…?" John continued unlaundered, "Look, you obviously moved in your sleep, it happens…no big deal."

"I suppose.."

"An' it's not like we were drunk or nothing…no worries about a one night stand and waking up with a regret."

The redhead scowled, "I never thought that."

"Then why are you blushin' like you did something wrong?"

"I am not."

John snickered, "Yeah? Then why is your face almost the same color as your hair? You sleepwalk and put some blush on?"

Lita's flush deepened from anger. "Fuck off."

"Now, now .. You were the one who said we didn't know each other that well. What do you take me for anyway? We haven't even had a proper date."

"Just shut up."

John smirked, "And why would I want to do that?"

"Because, if you don't…I'll make you pay."

"Oooh…I'm scared." John rolled his eyes, "An' just what makes you think…Ow!"

"I told you to shut up."

John glared at the red locks, "You didn't hafta pinch me."

"Maybe not," Lita conceded then, "But I warned you, and you chose not to take heed of that warning.."

John rolled his eyes, "Still…it's not like I can return the favor.."

"Do that, and I'll ensure you don't reproduce."

"Are you always this hostile in the morning?"

Lita peered upwards, parting her red locks from her face. "No, not really…I'm just not a morning person."

"With violent tendencies."

The redhead scoffed indignantly, "I am not violent."

"Bullshit!" John huffed, "You pinched my nipple."

Lita shrugged it off, "You provoked me."

"That gave you no right to pinch me."

Lita snorted, "Well maybe next time you'll listen when I warn you."

"I feel so violated."

Lita bit back a giggle, but to no avail…and soon her body was shaking with silent laughter.

"Go on, let it out."

"I'm sorry.." Lita squeaked between laughs. "It's just-"

"Just what?" John prompted, "Go on…laugh at my pain .. Ha ha."

"I honestly am sorry…"

"Yeah, sure you are.." John rolled his eyes, "An' next I guess you're gonna tell me, you ain't laughin' at me, you're laughin' with me?"

The redhead feigned innocence, "Of course.."

John snorted in disbelief, "The least you can do is apologize."

Lita scoffed, "Apologize for what? I gave you a warning, and you chose not to take it. Don't blame me for your punishment."

"That didn't mean you had to pinch my nipple."

"So…?"

"I bet you did it, cuz you knew I wouldn't return the favor."

The redhead arched an eyebrow, "You'd be missing a limb if you tried that."

"That's exactly my point!" John shook his head, peering down at the redhead. "If I had done that, you coulda slapped a lawsuit on my ass."

"Actually, I probably would." Lita corrected in a second. "But, you wouldn't do it, would you?"

"How are you sure I wouldn't?"

The redhead shrugged awkwardly, "Dunno .. You just don't strike me as the type."

Mischief sparked in his eyes. "Are you givin' me permission then?"

Lita scowled, "Did I say that?"

"I didn't say you did." John shrugged as best he could. "Just sayin' that's all."

"Then would you mind letting go of me?"

John snorted, "When you let go of me, I'll let go of you…I can't move my leg."

"Oh."

…………

Lita untangled her limbs from his, moving first when she anticipated the release. But, John had other tricks up his sleeves, and instead of releasing the redheaded Diva, he tickled her sides. Lita sucked in a sharp breath, her hands grasping for the nearest object. Fortunately for her, it happened to be the lone pillow on the bed, and as best she could, she brought the soft weapon down. As it were, she ended up whacking John in the face thrice over before he relented. Breathless then, the two retreated to opposite ends of the bed. The redhead leaned back against the headboard while John tucked one leg beneath him.

"We really should call Vikki.." Lita mentioned out of the blue, "I mean, they're probably wondering what happened to us."

John shrugged, "Whatever…Jeff's still gonna be pretty pissed that his car was stolen."

"Borrowed."

"Stolen."

"Borrowed."

"Stolen."

"Borrowed."

"Stolen."

"Borrowed- with permission. So it's not stealing."

John rolled his eyes, rubbing the back of his neck in thought. "So, I take it you're gonna call then?"

"Why me?"

John shot her a 'duh' look. "Um, because it's your best friend's car…Victoria's the one watching over your house, so you should be the one to tell them where we are."

Lita scowled, chewing thoughtfully on her lower lip before she seemingly conceded. And John thought she had, before he noticed the gleam in her hazel depths. "Well, you were the one who suggested we ditch the party in the first place."

The Smackdown wrestler shook his head, "At your friend's suggestion."

Lita scooted off the bed, "Well, no one forced you to follow that suggestion…did they?"

"Well, no but.." John trailed off as the redhead made her way to the bathroom. "An' just where are you goin'?"

"To the bathroom of course.." Lita smirked then, sticking out her tongue before she skittered towards her destination. "Which means, you can call Vikki and Jeff." she ran the rest of the way, just reaching the bathroom, "Tell them I said hi." she winked to the her travel partner before shutting the door behind her.

"Wonderful," John muttered as he sat back on the bed. "Just perfect, she leaves -me- to call her friends."

He watched the door, waiting for said door to swing open, but instead he heard the shower starting.

"You know something Lita.." John began as he stood near the bathroom door now. "I don't know where to call.."

"It should be in the phonebook."

"An' if it's not? What then, we call from Myrtle beach?"

"Fine, I'll call…just let me finish my shower."

John smirked triumphantly, flopping back on the bed again. Really, he did have the redhead's phone number, he just didn't have it with him. Dawn had it 'accidentally' given him the number a month or so ago. She had borrowed his jacket, and when it was returned…John discovered the piece of paper in the outer pocket. Dawn had also left other subtle hints, like using his cell phone one time to call Lita. He wasn't about to admit to the well meaning brunette that he found Lita attractive. That would only add fuel to the proverbial fire. If Lita was going to talk to him, he wanted it to be on his terms. Of course, he had taken the bait when Dawn pointedly suggested he talk to the redhead at the party…but he never anticipated it would turn out like it had. At any rate, the redhead emerged from the bathroom, her red locks wrapped in a towel while she sported her previous clothes. She informed him that, she was going to run to the car to grab her other set of clothes…and once she had changed, she'd call Victoria. That was all fine and dandy, and by the time Lita returned from the car, John was using the shower.

…………..

"This had better be-"

"Vikki?" Lita bit her lower lip, contemplating how to explain the situation. "It's me."

"I gathered that." Victoria glared at a spot on the wall, "Where the hell are you?"

"Out.."

"Lita!" Victoria rolled her eyes, waving off Jeff, Rob and Lillian. "Where are you and John? You said you had car troubles, but you should have been back by now!"

"I'm sorry," Lita squeaked innocently, "We did have car troubles…kinda, sorta anyway.."

"Start talking."

Lita sighed, "Alright…welll, we were on our way to the store, really we were…and we ran out of gas. Then that rainstorm started, and I walked up to the gas station while John stayed with the car. After that, I called you from the gas station-"

"And you lied."

"and then we figured, we didn't want to go back just yet…I mean, I didn't know how drunk Trish and Matt were, and I really didn't want to see them so-"

"Where are you? Jeff is worried sick, Dawn is about to jump down my throat…and it's not about the car, we're worried about you two."

"We're in Fayetteville…"

"That helps Lita, I don't know where the hell Fayetteville is."

"They're in Fayetteville?" Jeff exclaimed from beside the raven haired Diva., Victoria blinking in turn at the outburst from the normally easy going man. "Give me that phone!"

"Umm…hi Jeff."

"Li.." Jeff raked a hand through his hair, "Next time you feel like takin' my car to Myrtle Beach…can you please make sure I'm in it?"

"I'm sorry Jeff.."

"Li.." Jeff shook his head, swatting Dawn's hand away when she reached for the phone. "You planning on stayin' overnight in Myrtle or what?"

"Does that mean you're not mad about the car?"

Jeff scowled, "We'll talk about that, later. Now are you stayin' put in Myrtle overnight or what?"

"Well, I hadn't thought that far in advance.." Lita toyed with a damp strand of hair , "I don't really have any other changes of clothes, plus-"

"We can take care of that, if we know.." Jeff reminded her pointedly, "So, are y'all stayin' or what?"

"We're.."

"You?"

"Well it's not like I can barge into the bathroom while John's taking a shower." Lita snapped irritably, "So…"

"But he ain't anymore," John crossed his arms over his chest, a towel draped over his shoulders. "So, what's the big deal?"

The redheaded Diva spared a glance, but…ended up with a double take. While John was wearing jeans, he wasn't wearing his shirt.. "Well.. It.." Lita blinked, mentally slapping herself.She reminded herself she had already seen him shirtless,the redhead frowning when she realized she wasstill staring. It was only a shirtless guy...no big deal."Jeff wants to know if we're gonna stay overnight in Myrtle or not."

John shrugged, tossing the towel to a nearby chair. "Whatever…I don't really know what there is to do there but-"

"I do," Lita reminded, a brief smile sent before she turned her attention back to the phone. "We're gonna stay overnight.."

"Alright.." Jeff exchanged a look with Victoria, Chris and Dawn. "Me, Vikki, Dawn an' Chris'll leave here in a few."

"Works for me.." Lita perched on the lone dresser in the hotel room. "So…I guess we'll find each other then.."

"Boardwalk should be open," Jeff scratched the back of his neck in thought, "So, we'll meet there at say.."

"2:00 .. There's some road work being done from here to the border, and though it's only at night.."

"Gotcha." Jeff let out a sigh, "I'm takin' your car then…since mine was borrowed."

"I owe you Jeffro." Lita beamed at the phone, "I guess we'll see y'all at the Boardwalk at 2:00."

"Just…keep my car safe, please?" Jeff pleaded to the redhead, "That's all I ask."

"I promise." Lita nodded, though he couldn't see the gesture. "Bye!"

She waited until she heard the dial tone before she hung up. Hazel eyes then moving to her travel partner, who now had his shirt on. For a moment, she didn't know if she should be relieved or not, but…shook it off none the less.

"We're meeting them-"

"At the Boardwalk in Myrtle at 2:00.." John finished for the redhead, "So I heard."

The Diva nodded in the affirmative, "Jeff said he'll have a change of clothes for you…since we're all gonna stay the night and what not."

"I appreciate it.."

"Right.."

"…"

"So, I guess we should get going, huh?" Lita jammed her hands into her pockets, "It shouldn't take us too long to get there, but I'm starving."

John's stomach growled loudly in agreement. "Back to that diner then?"

"Or wherever I guess.." Lita shrugged, tossing her nearly dry locks over her shoulder. "We should pick up some snacks for the road though."

"Alright.." John mirrored the Diva's stance, "So.."

"So…" Lita drew the word out slowly, "Let's get this show on the road…I'll go check out, just meet me in the car or something."

"Yeah, that's what I was gonna do.." John glanced around the hotel room once before his eyes fell back on the redhead. "I'll just make sure we don't leave nothing behind."

The redhead quirked an amused smile, but nodded none the less.

John waited until the door was shut behind her before he actually went through with the task of cleaning up a few things. Mostly the empty bags from the floor and the soda bottles, but before he exited the hotel room; the Smackdown wrestler made one last stop to the bathroom. A sigh of relief almost escaped him as he reached into the cabinet beneath the sink. Hidden between the spare rolls of toilet paper were the water guns hehad purchased, extra water guns just in caseand four more packages of water balloons. If what Chris had said was true, and the combination of Jeff and Lita was a recipe for disaster…he was going to be prepared.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own no person, place or thing that you recognize. The persona's are property of the WWE and Vince McMahon, people own themselves. I'm just borrowing them for a little torture that is referred to as fan fiction.

Notes: Thank you, thank you, for sticking with me while I got my muses and ideas in line.

……………..

Although they had departed the diner in good time, the redhead never counted on the remnants of traffic from the nightly road construction. That and, it was the middle of summer and Myrtle Beach itself was a popular destination. The weatherman on the radio was calling for a hot, humid and sunny day; a day that would be best spent indoors in the air conditioning or outdoors at the beach. And as the corvette slowly inched along with the rest of traffic, Lita presumed that everyone and their grandmother was heading for the beach.

"I should've taken the damn back roads." Lita groaned as traffic stopped again. "At this rate, we'll never get there."

"We'll get there woman, just chill." John leaned his seat back a touch. "It'll just take us a bit longer."

"Yeah?" Lita gestured to the bumper to bumper traffic. "At this rate, we could walk and get there faster."

John raised an eyebrow, "An' would you like to test that theory?"

"Why the hell not," Lita huffed, sweeping her hair from her face. "You go ahead, get out an' I'll meet you in Myrtle."

"Have I done something in a past life to offend you?"

The redhead raised an eyebrow, and as she opened her mouth to reply; he cut her off.

"All I'm sayin' is that, you get all hostile in five seconds, plus, this morning you pinched me for no reason."

"I had a reason," Lita quipped dryly. "What's your point?"

"Why the need to be all uptight an' shit?"

The Diva snorted in disbelief, "I am not uptight."

"Really? Then what is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem." the redheaded Diva rolled her eyes, "I just don't like sitting in bumper to bumper traffic with a car that apparently has a broken air conditioner."

"Yeah, you ain't got no problem." John rolled his eyes, "I don't buy that for a minute."

"Alright then," the redhead paused as the traffic inched forwards. "Since you seem to be such an expert, what is my problem?"

"One of three things," John began. "One you permanently got a stick up your ass, two you need to get laid, or three .. There's something botherin' you that you ain't talkin' to no one about."

"You-"

"I doubt it's the stick, cuz otherwise you wouldn't have left the party in the first place .. Plus, if it was that? We wouldn't be sittin' here in bumper to bumper traffic."

Lita rolled her eyes, but didn't have a chance to comment since he continued on.

"As for the getting laid part? I really don't know, an' hey, if its your choice, s'all good.."

"Are you quite finished yet?"

"Almost," He sent a charming smile to the redhead, "Which means that there's something botherin' you and you won't talk to no one about it."

Lita swept her hair from her face, absently wiping the thin film of sweat from her brow. "An' I suppose you expect me talk about these _supposed _problems?"

John shrugged, resting his feet on the dashboard. "That's up to you."

The Diva shook her head, "Look, even if I did have problems, which I don't; I wouldn't talk about them with you. I don't talk to many people about my 'problems'-"

"That much is obvious."

"And the few people I do talk to, aren't here right now."

"So…"

"So, instead of talking to you, I'm going to find something on the radio so I can ignore the fact that my thighs are sticking to the chair."

John snorted, "Maybe I wasn't wrong about that stick up your ass."

The Diva gritted her teeth, "Do you know what it's like, seeing your ex and one of your supposed best friends, showing up together for an engagement party? Do you know how that feels? Especially when that party is in your own backyard? Do you know what it's like, having another one of your best friends breathing down your neck about how pathetic your love life is? Do you know what it feels like, to go from being one of the better wrestlers in your division to being almost nothing? Do you-"

"Now back up there," John cushioned his hands behind his head. "You aren't nothing, alright? You're still on RAW, still competing for the belt, so that's gotta count for something. As for the other shit, no I don't know what it feels like, but I can imagine it'd hurt like a bitch to see that. An' for your information, yes, I do know what it's like to have people breathin' down your neck. Askin' you when are you gonna settle down."

Lita snorted, "I guess it's some big crime to be single huh?"

"Apparently," the Smackdown wrestler shrugged, "Or at least in Dawn's world it is."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Dawn just needs to keep her nosey ass out of other peoples business."

"Then just tell her that," John sent a sideways glance to the redhead. "I'm not sayin' she won't listen, but at least you tried."

"I have told her that," Lita shifted slightly as the traffic started moving again. "You have no idea, how many times I've told her. I am not looking."

"Then do something else about it."

"Like what? Go up to some random guy and ask him to date me?" Lita rolled her eyes, "thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather stay single."

"I wasn't implyin' that." John rolled his eyes right back, "what I meant was, if outright telling her don't work, then find another way to get your point across."

"How?"

"Look, from what I know about Dawn and from what she says about you? She's only wants to see you happy. Apparently, that means you hafta have a man in your life-"

"Which I don't."

"So, just prove to her that you are happy… if you always go around like you got that stick up your ass, yeah .. Dawn is gonna think you're unhappy."

"I guess," Lita shrugged again, settling back in the seat when traffic slowed. "I just want her to leave me alone about it."

John smirked, "Well if that works, let me know .. Cuz I've been tryin' to figure out how to keep her prying nose out of my life."

Lita rolled her eyes, a wry smile sent to the wrestler. "Well it's slightly comforting that I'm not the only one at her wrath."

He shrugged, "Her intentions are good."

"Just misguided."

"Severely."

"Definitely."

"So, you feel any better?"

Lita half shrugged, shifting again in her seat. "Yeah a little .. Aside from the fact that my thighs are still sticking to the seat."

John chuckled, "Well if I could help ya with that, I doubt you'd let me, so.."

"Yeah well," Lita rested an arm on the window, "Nothing that can really be done about it until the traffic starts moving."

He shrugged, "If it's any consolation, at least you ain't wearin' jeans."

Lita snickered, "Well that's your fault, not mine. No one in their right mind wears jeans in the middle of the summer in the South."

"Yeah an?" John snorted, "When I got to that party, it was mid-afternoon, it wasn't that warm an-"

"I have my other pair of shorts, but I doubt those would fit on you."

"Yeah.." John shook his head, "That'd be a little tight in all the wrong places."

Melodic laughter filled the vehicle then, the redhead clutching lightly at her stomach.

"An' there ya go, laughin' at me again."

"I'm sorry," Lita squeaked out innocently, "It's just .. No offense, but that's something I just don't want to picture."

"Me wearin' your shorts or me wearin' your clothes period?"

"Both." the Diva shook her head, a small smile settling on her features. "Sorry, it's just .. I highly doubt my style is anywhere near yours."

"That's funny, cuz I thought it would be the size that made the difference."

"Well that too," Lita swept her hair from her face, "but I still couldn't see you wearing fishnet."

"Couldn't or you wouldn't want to?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just a question."

"Yeah, okay.." Lita rolled her eyes, letting out a sigh of relief as traffic started moving steadily. "I just couldn't see it, that's all .. You just don't strike me as the type."

"But that doesn't mean I never would," John shrugged slightly, "I'll admit, it ain't exactly what I look for when I go shoppin' but.."

The redhead sent him a sly smile, "So you're telling me that, if you had the opportunity, you'd wear a fishnet shirt?"

"Well.."

"What about black, cargo pants or something?"

"Not much different from the jeans I already wear."

"And hair dye? Makeup?" She smirked then, "Would you paint your nails?"

"You want me to dress like Marilyn Manson? Alright, I'll do it.. But only if _you _dress like …"

"Like what?" Lita prompted, "Trust me sugar, there ain't much that I won't wear or haven't worn for one of those Diva's photo shoots."

"I'm thinking.." John rubbed the back of his neck in thought, "I'll hafta get back to you on this one."

Lita snorted, "Well good luck with that then, like I said between my ring outfits and what I've worn for the photo shoots? There isn't much left."

"Much," John pointed out then, "Which means there's still something."

"Whatever," Lita shrugged it off, her free hand reaching to change the radio station. "So.."

"What kind of music do you listen to?"

The redhead blinked, "Well, punk rock .. Rock mostly. You?"

"Hip hop, mostly."

"I figured as much."

"An' just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Lita stated in a blink of an eye, "Just that you don't strike me as the type to show up to Linkin Park concert."

"Just like you wouldn't go to say, Eminem or Dr. Dre?"

"As if we have the time to do such things.."

"But if you did?"

She shrugged, "I don't know .. It's not really my thing so.."

"What's your favorite food?"

Again she shrugged, "Mexican, Japanese .. That sort of stuff really.. What about you?"

"If it's edible, chances are that I'll eat it." John glanced out the window, "So what exactly is there to do in Myrtle Beach?"

"Welll.." Lita chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip, "There's the amusement park, where we're meeting Jeff, Chris, Dawn and Vikki .. There's a water park, the beach of course .. Some golf courses, mini-golf, there's a bunch of stuff to do there."

"Sounds like fun," the Smackdown wrestler settled back in his seat, "You ever been up to Boston?"

"To sight see type of thing? No, not really." Lita half shrugged, "The only time I've really had the chance to go there was through the company."

"Yeah.."

"So, what do you do on your time off? Normally, I mean."

"Head back home, hang out with my family .. Work out, I dunno, just chill I guess."

The redhead nodded, "An' you said you have…four brothers, right?"

"Yup," A wry grin crossed his face, "I'm the second oldest."

"Must've been crazy then."

"You have no idea," He shook his head, raking a hand through his hair. "But it was fun, provided lotsa opportunities to play sports-"

"Create havoc?"

"That too."

"What sports do you watch?"

"Football, baseball .. Basketball.. You?"

"I watch hockey, catch the occasional football game, but I'd rather play than watch."

"Any favorite teams?"

The redhead's nose scrunched, "No, not really..you?"

"Boston teams of course." John shrugged a touch, "Ya know? Red Sox, Patriots .. Celtics."

"Hmm." Lita replied in thought, "I watch the Superbowl, so.. Yeah, I know who the Patriots are."

"How'd you meet Dawn?"

A wry smile touched the corners of her mouth, "In ECW. I went there after some inde work.."

"So, what got you into wrestling?"

She half shrugged, "I can't say really .. Just that I like it, what about you?"

"Well, it started mostly because of my dad. We'd watch it together, an' that was when I got interested in it."

"That's cool." Lita mentioned with a small smile, "Who were some of your favorites?"

"Hulk Hogan."

"Ahh.. I can't say I have one favorite."

"Alright, what are some of your favorite movies?"

The redhead shrugged, "Dunno .. " she smiled wryly, "You wanna know all the answers? Buy the book."

"One more question.."

"Fine."

"If you weren't wrestling.."

"Honestly? I don't know .. When I was out with my neck injury, I had more time to volunteer, so .. Maybe do that full time, but career wise? I can't really say."

"Well, what did you do before you wrestled?"

"Odd jobs," Lita shrugged, "I did play bass for a bit, did the whole roadie thing.. But, now that I'm in the WWE, there's really nothing else I'd rather be doing."

"So…" John trailed off, glancing at the Welcome to South Carolina sign. "How much longer to Myrtle?"

"Given that we just sat through that much traffic just to reach the border? Who's to say.." Lita shrugged again, "I'd say another two hours though.. So long as traffic isn't bad."

"Alright," the West Newbury native yawned, "Wake me up when we get there."

The car fell silent then, the redhead finally settling on a radio station while John napped. Thankfully traffic wasn't as bad from the border on through, and as such, they did arrive in Myrtle in two hours. And, as he had requested, Lita did wake him up when they got there, the first question out of his mouth was to inquire about food. To that, the Diva had merely gestured to the street, stating that they could find food wherever .. All they had to do was get out of the car. She informed him then that, it was a little after 11:30, which gave them two and half hours to kill. At that bit of information, the two exited the vehicle, their first stop to a nearby store to pick up a change of clothes for John. Even if Jeff had said he would bring the promised change of clothing, it was nearing mid-day and the hot weather was only getting hotter with the ever rising sun.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own no person, place or thing that you recognize. The persona's are property of the WWE and Vince McMahon, people own themselves. I'm just borrowing them for a little torture that is referred to as fan fiction.

Notes: Thank you, thank you, for sticking with me while I got my muses and ideas in line.

……………..

John crossed his arms over his chest, the West Newbury native currently sporting a Duke Blue Devil's throwback, a white wife beater tank and dark blue jean shorts. True, they had at least gotten him a change of clothes, but why the redhead insisted she needed them too? He couldn't quite figure that out. As much as she tried to claim she didn't have 'girly' tendencies like Dawn, Torrie or Stacy; shopping was certainly one of them. He had already been dragged into three stores already, waited patiently while she tried on bikini's, bathing suits, tank tops and shorts .. Not that he was complaining _too _much, but still. It was the principle of the thing. They had gone to Myrtle Beach to relax, not shop. And much like the previous three shops, she had gone into the dressing room with one bathing suit, three bikini's, two tank tops and three pairs of shorts.

"Are you almost done in there?"

"Hold your horses," the redhead replied, and he could just see her rolling her eyes. "You weren't complainin' before."

"Yeah?" John snorted, "that's because I didn't expect for ya to drag my ass into this many stores."

"It's only been three," she stated matter of factly, "and besides, we still have at least an hour to kill before we meet up with Jeff an' all them."

The West Newbury native rolled his eyes at the door, "Not if you take as long as you did last time."

"I didn't take that long," the redheaded Diva let out a breath, giving her reflection the once over. "So.." she began as she opened the door, revealing the maroon colored bikini. "What do you think?"

"Oh no, no, no, no.." John shook his head defiantly, "An' for the record? No. The last time someone asked me that, I got slapped."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, it's just a question-"

"Yeah? Not where you Diva's are concerned .. Shit, all of y'all are violent."

The redheaded woman raised an eyebrow, "Well what came out of your smart ass mouth that made Dawn slap you?"

He raised an eyebrow in turn, "How'd you know it was Dawn?"

"Lucky guess," Lita shifted her weight back on her heels, "So, what did you say?"

"It don't really matter," John shrugged it off nonchalantly, "so are you set or what?"

"Just answer the question: What do you think?"

"If I answer this, am I gonna get slapped?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "No you won't get slapped."

"You gonna pinch me again?"

"No, I won't pinch you."

"Alright," he shrugged again, his head inclining to the side a touch. "You look good."

The redheaded Diva nodded, "Thanks.. That's all I needed." she quirked a smile, turning on heel before she ducked back inside the changing room.

"So, after this, where are we goin?"

"We can just walk around for a bit, we could go to the park .. We could actually go to the beach," Lita replied as she slipped on the shorts she was previously wearing. "Or we can head over to the boardwalk now."

"That works," he shifted his weight from foot to foot, his arms swinging loosely by his sides. "What exactly is there to do at the boardwalk?"

"Well," Lita began as she exited the changing room, "amongst other things, there's an amusement park, an aquarium, an Imax theatre and a new butterfly pavilion."

"So, we can go now?"

"Yes, we can go now." the redhead rolled her eyes, "After we pick up some sunscreen and sunglasses."

John expelled an over dramatic sigh, "Just when I thought we were shoppin' free.."

"Oh get over it," the Diva set down her purchases, "It's not like I'm draggin' you everywhere."

"No," the West Newbury native conceded then, "but we're here-"

"We're here to get away." Lita stated then, "that's why we're here, isn't it?"

"Well yeah," he shrugged slightly, "But that don't mean I wanna spend the time shoppin'."

Lita sent a bright smile to the cashier, looping the bag over her wrist. "Well, we're almost done, so just chill. We're here anyway, so I don't see what the big deal is."

"Yeah, yeah," John rolled his eyes, "I still feel like a fish outta water."

………

At that, the redhead chuckled, the two subsequently making their way out of that store to set off for another in the mall. As Lita had stated, they still needed to get sunglasses and sunscreen before they could head anywhere else. After all, it was the middle of the summer and since it was already mid-day; the chances of becoming walking tomatoes was high. Even if the bikini she had bought near matched her hair, Lita really wasn't interested in going for the full 'lady in red' effect. And by the time they had bought the necessary items, plus some more bottled water, they were off for the boardwalk.

"So," Lita began, the Diva having changed at one of the bathrooms at the mall. "You like roller coasters?"

He shrugged, "I don't mind 'em. But, I do gotta wonder, this place ain't exactly small .. Where are we meetin' with Jeff an' them?"

The redhead wrinkled her nose in thought, "By the haunted house," she paused then; pointing out the attraction in question. "It's where Jeff an' I always meet in case we get separated."

The brown haired man nodded, "So .. Where to first?"

Lita shrugged nonchalantly, "Wherever I guess .. There's the roller coasters, some smaller rides, two water rides .. An arcade, bumper cars.."

"Bumper cars?" John sent a sideways glance to the redhead, "You up for a spin?"

The Diva raised an eyebrow, hazel eyes twinkling behind her sunglasses. "You up for getting your ass beat?"

He rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses, "Oh please woman .. Not this again…we both know you ain't gonna beat me."

Lita snorted, "We'll see about that, now won't we?"

"You wanna bet?"

"Why the hell not," Lita jammed her hands into her back pockets, "Call terms."

He raised an eyebrow, an amused smirk playing on his face. "You sure 'bout this? Remember how we ended up here in the first place?"

"You chickening out on me?" Lita sighed, resting the tips of her fingertips on her exposed left collarbone. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Who says I'm chicken?" he snorted indifferently, "Just thought I'd save ya the embarrassment of losin' to me, again."

"Oh get over yourself," the redhead rolled her eyes, "I am so gonna beat your ass."

"Yeah?" John scoffed, "Then just bring it woman, cuz I ain't losin' to you."

Again, she rolled her eyes, the two coming to a stop as they waited in line for the bumper cars.

"Do you mind?" Lita sent an agitated look to her side, "You're touching me."

"Well excuse me for breathin'." John snorted, purposely moving closer to the woman. "You weren't complainin' before."

The redhead poked him in the forearm. "You are so immature."

"I'm immature?" the West Newbury native chuckled, "That's the pot callin' the kettle black ain't it? If anyone, you're immature."

"Bite me."

"Where?"

"Park pass or tickets please."

The redhead stuck out her tongue at the wrestler beside her, quickly showing the park passes she had purchased.

"Prepare to eat bumper, Cena."

"Oooh, I'm so scared." John rolled his eyes, settling his frame into a nearby bumper car. "You talk the talk, but can you walk the walk?"

Lita merely snorted, the two falling silent then to 'concentrate' on the task at hand. Needless to say, the redhead drew the proverbial first blood, but by the time all was said and done; they were tied. That lead to the two agreeing on said tie, the Diva stating that, since neither called terms .. The bet was pretty much off. For now anyway.

"So, where to now?" John queried as they mixed in with the rest of the park goers, "Roller coasters, water rides?"

"You pick," Lita shrugged, "Jeff an' I usually just walk around, hit a few rides .. The arcade, nothing major, ya know?"

"Alright," the wrestler shrugged, "How 'bout that roller coaster over there then?"

"That works," Lita grinned, "Actually I didn't get the chance to go on that one the last time Jeff an' I were here soo.."

"So, let's go." he extended a hand to her, "Come on, otherwise we'll be waitin' in line forever."

The redhead rolled her eyes, but complied none the less; John creating a slight pathway for the two as they made their way over to the roller coaster.

"Alright," John began as they reached the line, "Let me ask ya something.."

"As long as it doesn't include: Jeff, Trish or-"

"Outta all the places you've been with the WWE, where's your favorite?"

Lita chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip, "That's a toughie actually .. But, hm .. The trip to Monterrey was really fun, Japan is always fun .. Umm.. I'm not sure, ya know? It's not like we actually get the chance to do a lot of sight seeing."

"So, of all the places you've been-"

"I can't narrow it down," she interrupted evenly, "Every place I've had the chance to see is my favorite for a different reason."

"Fair enough," he shrugged, the grip on her hand tightening unconsciously as the line moved behind them. "So-"

"Since you asked me yesterday," Lita sent a sideways glance to him, "What are your favorite movies?"

"Star Wars." John grinned, "Who are your favorite actors an' actresses?"

"Christian Slater .. And Brad Pitt for actors." the redhead shifted her weight from foot to foot, "Actresses? Heather Graham and Pamela Anderson…what about you?"

"Harrison Ford an' Marge Simpson."

Lita giggled, "Marge Simpson?"

"What's so bad 'bout that?"

"Nothing," she stated innocently, "just I wouldn't have expected that from you, that's all."

"You a rightie or a leftie?"

"Right, .. You?"

"Leftie."

"Innie or outie?"

He paused, as if to think on it, before he lifted his shirt with his free hand. "Innie."

She paused, but it wasn't to think … "Okay so-"

"Tickets or park passes please."

Lita shook herself from her momentary stupor to show the park passes to the ride operator.

"I like to sit as close to the front as I can." She mentioned as they made their way closer, "Just letting you know."

"Whateva," He shrugged, the two opting to step aside so they could get the front car of the roller coaster. "so, who else do ya know up on Smackdown?"

"Pretty much everyone," Lita shrugged, sweeping her hair back from her face with her free hand, "But, I've known Eddie, Rey, Rob, Nunzio .. Um, Bubba, Devon, Spike, Shannon Moore, Tazz .. And Dawn of course, those guys the longest. But I pretty much know everyone… why?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Just wonderin' that's all.. Would you ever compete on Smackdown?"

Lita made a face, "For what? No offense but, there's nothing to compete for on Smackdown. The women's division is on RAW and unless-"

"You could go after the crusierweight belt .. I mean, Jacqueline did."

"If it all came down to it, yeah I guess.. But I belong on RAW."

"How can ya say you 'belong' anywhere? We're all part of the WWE, regardless."

"But, for all intensive purposes, I belong on RAW because that's where the women's championship is."

"True.." he rolled his shoulders then, "the women's division needs more belts."

Lita snorted, "The women's division needs more Diva's who can wrestle before that happens." she shook her head, turning questioning eyes to the West Newbury native. "Would you compete on RAW?"

"It don't matter to me, so long as I wrestle." John scratched the back of his neck in thought, "I mean, whateva ya know? Both rosters travel the same, the other commitments like autograph sessions and appearances don't change, so it really don't matter."

"As long as you're a guy," Lita pointed out wryly, "But yeah, I get the point." she raised an eyebrow then, "Why, you want me on Smackdown or something?"

He shook his head then, "Naw, it was just a hypothetical question.. That's all."

Lita merely nodded, the two falling into comfortable silence as they waited for the roller coaster to come back around.

"What time is it?"

"Half past the monkey's ass," she stated in the blink of an eye, "Umm .. I'm not sure. I didn't bring a watch."

"So, how're we gonna know when it's time to meet Jeff an all them?"

She shrugged, "I dunno, we'll run into them I guess.. I mean honestly, they won't be hard to pick out in a crowd.. And neither are we for that matter."

"True, but it still would be nice to know the time."

She rolled her eyes, "Then you shoulda thought about that when we were at the mall."

He rolled his eyes right back, preparing to retort when the roller coaster returned to the station. Silence reigned once more as the two settled into the front compartment of the coaster. Before the roller coaster took off, Lita dislodged her hand from his, to sweep her hair from her face in a loose ponytail. It was then she did realize how long their hands had been joined, but she shook it off. After all, it happened enough with Jeff and on occasion with other friends of hers, so why should this be any different? Whatever the case, she gave it no further thought as the coaster moved from the station.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Without Regrets

Rating: PG- 13

Main Pairing: Lita/John Cena

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

Spoilers: None

Summary: When things starting taking their toll on Lita- will John Cena be enough to help her forget? Or will she look back with regrets?

………………………………...

Following the trip on the roller coaster, the two set off in the direction of the haunted house. Granted, they didn't know what time it was, but if Jeff, Chris, Victoria and Dawn were there- they'd run into them now. But, as they neared closer to the attraction, they saw no signs of their friends. That lead to another discussion on what ride to try next; the two eventually heading off to one of the water rides for a bit. And try as she might, the redheaded Diva was caught staring on more than one occasion. Not that she wasn't the only guilty of doing so, but still. As it were, his shirts and her tank top were now stashed in one of the lockers, the two waiting along with the rest of the ride goers in the never ending line.

"Crap," Lita frowned, tugging on the ends of her ponytail. "I left the sunscreen in the car."

"So?"

"So? It's afternoon, the sun is high overhead.." the redheaded Diva made a face, "I really don't feel like walking around looking like a lobster."

He shrugged it off, "Big deal .. It's just your shoulders anyway. And don't even think 'bout askin' me to get sunscreen."

She rolled her eyes, "I wasn't going to, smart ass. Just sayin'.. we're both gonna end up pretty burnt-"

"If we walk around like this the rest of the day," he rolled his eyes, "So don't sweat it."

A bubbly, blonde behind the pair giggled. "You can borrow mine if you want."

To Lita, the intent was not lost. "Yeah I guess you're right.. What's one ride anyway?"

"Unless you wanna walk around like this the rest of the day," John shrugged, "Which if you want to, I ain't gonna complain."

A tube of sunscreen was thrust in the West Newbury native's face. "Here- borrow mine.. Keep it if you want to."

A slim eyebrow rose, Lita waving off the sunscreen. "Thanks for the offer honey, but really.. We're fine."

The blonde woman frowned just slightly, "But look.. You're already starting to burn." a fake nail reached out, grazing slowly over John's collarbone. "See?"

He rolled his shoulders, shifting his weight back on one foot. "It's prolly just a rash or something."

"Oh well," the blonde woman smiled, licking her lips then. "I have a first aid kit in my bag.."

"Of course you do," Lita muttered under breath, the Diva jamming her hands in her back pockets.

"Just a sec." the blonde winked to the wrestler, turning her attention away from the pair for a moment.

John raised an eyebrow at the redhead, "If I didn't know any better.. I'd say your jealous."

Lita scoffed, "And just why would I be jealous?"

"Well, unless you're directin' that evil eye at me?" He glanced around quickly, a smirk playing on his lips. "Or did the railin' do something to ya?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "I'm not jealous."

"Here it is!" the blonde proclaimed with a bright smile, "I still think it looks like a sunburn though."

John gave the woman a skeptical look, "We really ain't been standin' here long.."

"Yes but-"

"An' besides, if I had a sunburn.." he paused, yanking the redhead in front of him. "Wouldn't she?"

"Well I suppose-"

John nodded, resting a hand on the Diva's shoulder; his fingertips grazing over her collarbone. He rested his chin on her opposite shoulder then, an arm banding around her waist. "I don't see any sunburn there."

Face flustered, the blonde woman nodded. "Yeah, I guess there's not.."

With another nod, he turned them back around so they were facing the right direction.

"You can let go of me anytime now.."

"I was goin' to, chill."

She rolled her eyes, "Was that really necessary?"

"It got her off our backs, didn't it?"

The redhead snorted, "More like off _your_ back."

An eyebrow raised at that, "For someone who says she wasn't jealous.."

"I wasn't."

John merely shook his head, standing behind her a moment longer. "You're cute when your jealous."

Lita rolled her shoulders, her arms swinging freely by her sides. "Yeah .. Whatever."

"Ah ha!" He smirked, "So you're admittin' you were jealous."

She rolled her eyes, the line moving an inch. "I'm not admittin' to shit, 'cos I wasn't jealous."

"Not that I can blame you or nothing.. I mean hell, just last Summerslam, Randy said I was one of the best looking superstars in the WWE."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Look, even if I was jealous -which I wasn't- I have nothing to be jealous over."

He raised an eyebrow, "You callin' me ugly?"

"Oh for goodness sakes," she let out an impatient sigh, "We aren't together, so why would I be jealous? Now, if say you were my boyfriend? Sure, I might have a reason to be jealous- but you're not."

"Point taken."

"I do gotta wonder though," she raised an eyebrow, "A rash?"

He cracked a sheepish smile, "Well it ain't a total lie.. My chest is still red in a certain spot, 'coz someone pinched my nipple."

She removed her sunglasses, "Well, like I said earlier.. You deserved that one."

"For what?" he scoffed, removing his own sunglasses. "What did I do to you- that caused you to perform bodily acts of harm on me?"

"Simple," she rolled her eyes, "I warned you to keep your trap shut, you chose not to."

"You got a short temper, ya know that?"

"So I've been told."

"You're violent-"

"Only when necessary."

"An' you got jealous earlier.. For no reason."

The line moved another inch. "I was not jealous."

"Uh huh, sure you weren't."

"I'll pinch you again."

"Do that, an' I'll pinch you back."

She raised an eyebrow, "You wouldn't dare."

He smirked, "Try me."

She stuck out her tongue, the two falling silent as the line moved several inches forwards.

"You lose your nerve or something? Or is that silence you admittin' that you were jealous."

She placed one hand on her hip, the other reaching out to pinch him. "For the last time Cena- I was not jealous."

He rolled his eyes, "Ya know.. I should be thankful you didn't pinch my nipple again. But, you still pinched me."

"So?" She crossed her arms, "What are you gonna do about it?"

One of his hands reached out to pinch her backside.

She let out an indignant squeak, "What the hell was that for?"

He smirked, "That was payback for the nipple."

"Jerk.. I'll get you back for that."

He scoffed, "You want some? Come get some."

She snorted, "Oh please.. What are you gonna do? Pinch me again?"

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, moving closer to the redhead. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't.. why? What are you gonna do about it?"

"Just forget about it alright?" she waited a beat before adding: "And for the record.. I was not jealous."

"Of course you weren't.." he nodded solemnly, his hands clasped behind his back. "You weren't jealous at all."

"I wasn't."

One hand reached out, slapping her squarely on her ass. "That was for pinchin' me the second time."

Her eyes narrowed, "You have some nerve, you know that?"

…….

He merely smirked, the two falling silent for a moment as the line started to move again. They were still a few feet away from the ride platform, which in turn meant a few more moments of childlike antics between the two. At any rate, John and Lita were blissfully unawares that their friends had arrived at the park already. Not that they knew that yet- but that's what their friends had planned for anyway.

Dawn Marie snickered, passing the binoculars back to Jeff. "He just slapped her ass."

Victoria snorted, the four watching safely from a bench. "You're joking right?"

"Nope," the brunette tossed her hair over her shoulder, "He pinched her ass a couple minutes ago."

Jeff shook his head, lowering the binoculars then, "She just returned the favor."

"She pinched him?"

"Nope, she slapped him."

Chris rolled his eyes as the three, "Don't you think we should make our presence known instead of spying on them?"

Dawn batted her lashes innocently, "Now where's the fun in that?"

"Duh, we were supposed to be meeting them here anyway."

"And we still are," the New Jersey native shrugged, "it's just.. They look so peaceful."

"Yeah, if you can call that peaceful." Victoria rolled her eyes as she handed the binoculars back over to Jeff. "They're acting like teenagers."

"Which is all the more reason we should leave them alone for a bit," Dawn reasoned then. "I mean, come on.. I know you all saw it too."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Saw what?"

"At the engagement party?" Dawn let out a huff, "Li was fine until Matt and Trish showed up. After that, she went out of her way to avoid everyone."

"Not that she would've told anyone that," Victoria mentioned wryly, "but yeah.. It was pretty obvious. She really looked uncomfortable."

Chris rubbed his forearm in thought, "So that's why you sent John over there to talk to her."

The brunette Diva nodded in confirmation, "Precisely. Just for the simple fact that Li is Li. "

"So, what makes you so sure she talked to John?"

The raven haired woman shrugged, "We don't know that for sure.. But at least she's looking a lot better than she was yesterday."

"And besides, the main reason for John talking to her yesterday- was so Li could get her mind off of other things."

"Which, she obviously did."

Jeff snorted, "Yeah.. By borrowin' my car."

Victoria raised an eyebrow, "Well you were just a wee bit drunk yesterday."

Jeff made a face, "Not the point.. She coulda taken her own damn car."

"Well yes, that's true.."

"Awwww.." Dawn squealed happily, "They're holding hands!" she tsk'd then, "What I wouldn't give for a camera right now."

"I have mine," Victoria dug through the backpack that Jeff was sporting, "It zooms in pretty close so-"

"Thanks!" Dawn beamed, trading off the binoculars for the camera. "They look _sooo_ cute!"

Chris let out a low sigh, "If I get sunburned because of this.."

"Would you just relax?" Dawn huffed, pressing a button on the camera. "We'll meet up with them after they get off this water ride."

Jeff opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off when his stomach growled. "Can we get something to eat first? I'm starved."

The blonde man's stomach growled in agreement. "Here here, there has to be something edible around."

"Just one more shot.."

"Oh my god!" Victoria squealed, "They almost kissed!"

"I know!" Dawn set down the camera, "If it wasn't for that blonde bimbo from before.. Then they would have, I know it."

"Hello? Starving people. Let's get a move on ladies."

Victoria rolled her eyes, slipping the binoculars back in the backpack. "Fine fine.. We're going."

"Women." Chris rolled his eyes, the four retreating from their spot to search for food.

…………

Lita wrung out her slightly damp hair, she and John making their way to the lockers to collect their discarded clothing. And after they had secured their clothes, the redhead tucked the photograph from the ride camera in her pocket. Why they had gotten one- she didn't really know. But they had, and with that out of the way; they set off to satisfy their grumbling stomachs. For his part, John was still shirtless while Lita's tank top was draped over her arm. Again, she didn't really know why- but they had. All the same, the two walked through the amusement park until they reached their destination.

"You know," she sent him a sideways glance, "We ate when we got to Myrtle.. And that was a pretty big lunch, if I do recall. Plus, the pretzels at the mall.. And the slushies and-"

"So?" He shrugged his shoulders, "It's hot.. I want some ice cream."

"And? We just went on a water ride."

"Your point? Woman, I'll have you know.. Spending this much time around someone like you? Huh, you're a piece of work, that's all I'll say 'bout that.."

She scoffed, "I am not."

"Yes you are," with a smirk, he fished out his wallet. "You want ice cream or not? Remember, while we're here.. I'm buyin'."

"I know that," her shoulders lifted in a shrug, hazel orbs scanning the menu. "Just tryin' to decide what I want."

He nodded then, "I wonder what time it is."

She shrugged, finally deciding on her order. "I want a chocolate, vanilla twist…with sprinkles."

"You havin' fun?"

Lita blinked, "Where'd that come from?"

John shrugged, placing their orders then. "Just wonderin' that's all."

"Well," she chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip, "Even if you did pinch me-"

"That was payback."

"And even if you did slap me."

"Again- that was payback."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah.. I guess I am havin' fun."

He raised an eyebrow, "You guess?"

Lita jammed her hands in her pockets as he took the ice cream. "I am, alright?"

"Good," he grinned handing the ice cream over to her. "Cos' you're a lot easier to put up with, when you ain't actin' all uptight an' shit."

She raised an eyebrow, quipping sarcastically, "Or when I'm being 'jealous' right?"

"Ahh, so you do admit you were jealous."

She snorted, taking a bite of her ice cream. "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that."

He smirked, "Are you blushin?"

"Just shut up."

"You are, aren't ya."

"Say that again- and you'll be wearin' this ice cream."

"Alright fine.. Geeze." he rolled his eyes, "but come on.. You ain't gonna sit there an' tell me that you weren't just the tiniest bit jealous."

She huffed, "You make it sound like it's a life or death issue or something."

"Naw," he took a bite of his own ice cream, "Just curious that's all."

"Then you can stay curious.. Cos' I wasn't jealous."

"Not even the teeniest, tiniest bit?"

She raised an eyebrow, "You are so close to wearin' this ice cream, you know that?"

He reached out a hand, snatching the ice cream from her quickly. "You were sayin'?"

"Jerk, give me that back."

"I will," he waited a beat, "just answer the question."

She sighed, "You are such a pain in the ass, you know that right?"

"So I've been told." He smirked, "Now you gonna answer the question or not? Cos' your ice cream is startin' to melt."

"Well that'd be a problem for you, now wouldn't it?"

"Why you gotta be so stubborn?"

She grinned impishly, "One of my many good qualities."

He raised a disbelieving eyebrow, "Good qualities my ass.. Answer the question."

"Buy me a cotton candy."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine.. I'll buy ya a cotton candy.. Now answer."

"Alright.. For sake of the cotton candy," she expelled an over dramatic sigh, snatching her ice cream back then. "I was a teensy, minutely, so small that it doesn't even really count.." she held out her index finger and thumb, indicating said amount, "that much jealous."

"I knew it." He smirked, taking another bite of his ice cream. "Now was that so hard to admit to?"

She rolled her eyes, "I still don't see why it makes such a difference."

He shrugged, taking another bite before he tossed the melting ice cream in a nearby trash can. "So, how 'bout that cotton candy?"

The redhead hesitated a moment before she also tossed the ice cream. "Wanna hit the arcade or something? Then head over to the haunted house?"

"Sure that works," he grinned extending a hand to the Diva. "Lets go."

Lita rolled her eyes, accepting the extended hand none the less, the two making their way over to the arcade. And not too far behind them; Dawn, Jeff, Victoria and Chris followed. The two males were currently carrying plates of pizza and fried dough, while the Diva's were toting along slushies. But, instead of following John and Lita, they opted to take a seat to enjoy their food. After all, they'd just meet up with them at the haunted house anyway.. And even if Dawn and Victoria wanted to spy, there was a more urgent priority at hand. Like getting the food on the plates into the waiting stomachs.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine.. Sadly, this is true.

**Spoilers/Summary: **All in the previous chapters

**Thank You: **To everyone who has reviewed!

…………

As they strolled towards the haunted house, Lita was now toting a stuffed dog that she had won and the promised cotton candy. Beside her, John was hefting along a stuffed lightening bug, a Miss Piggy doll and another stuffed dog.. Also from wins by the redheaded Diva at the arcade. His pride was stinging just a touch, as she was the one who had bested him at the games.. But that aside, he had been a good sport about it. Such a good sport that he had offered to carry the stuffed animals for her. Of course, she had been more than a bit patronizing when all was said and done but regardless she had accepted the offer. The two were now sporting one more layer of clothing, the end results of the partially air conditioned arcade. The white wife beater tank top was draped over Lita's left arm, the right hugging her stuffed dog close to her form.

"So, you think they're here yet?"

The redhead shrugged her shoulders, "Can't see really.. I'm not a mind reader."

"Well it's gotta be close to 2:00, right?" John stopped when she did, setting the three stuffed animals on a nearby bench. "I mean- when did we get here?"

Lita set down the dog in her arms, an eyebrow raising slightly. "Why? You bored or something?"

He shrugged, plopping between the stuffed animals. "Naw, not really.. I just figured they'd be here. 'Specially since Dawn'll be with 'em .. An' we both know how that woman can be."

The redhead rolled her eyes, opening the bag of cotton candy then. "That's for damn sure.. Don't get me wrong, I love that woman like a sister but she's just so.. So.."

"Nosy?" John supplied in the blink of an eye, "Meddling? Gossipy?"

Lita smirked, tearing off a piece of the spun sugar. "How about all of the above." she chewed thoughtfully before adding: "And don't forget pushy, overbearing, moody-."

At that, John raised an eyebrow, the West Newbury native sneaking a piece of cotton candy. "No offense.. But that last part? At least from what I know of y'all.. That applies to all of you women."

The redhead's nose scrunched, "That's not entirely true."

He scoffed, "It is so true. Y'all women can't make up your minds 'bout anything, y'all are always complainin' 'bout something and y'all are always worried about what other people think.."

She stuffed a large piece of cotton candy in her mouth, chewing thoughtfully before she replied. "If that sexist generalization is supposedly true.. I want proof."

"I wasn't bein' sexist, I was merely statin' the facts." He shrugged, stealing another piece from the bag. "An' that's another thing 'bout y'all.. Always judging people -especially men- without a second thought."

She crossed her arms, "An' next I suppose you're going tell me that all women are petty and backstabbing.. After which," she tore off another piece of cotton candy, using the fluffy concoction as a gesturing tool. "You'll go on to say how much better men are than women-"

"An' there ya go.." he rolled his eyes, "That's exactly what I mean about y'all judging people.. You don't even know what I'm gonna say- you just assume." He smirked, tearing off a large chunk from the piece in her hand. "An' you know what they say 'bout that- it only makes an ass outta u an' me."

She sent him a glare, "I didn't say you could have any of _my _cotton candy." The redhead moved the bag purposely into her lap. "An' I wasn't judging.. I was making a statement."

"An' so was I." John shook his head, "That's the other thing.. Y'all only hear what you wanna hear. Never botherin' to hear the whole story unless it suits ya." He smirked while adding: "Why should I ask anyway? You'd just say no."

"Oh and who's assuming now, hmm?" She smirked, removing another piece of cotton candy from the bag. "You never asked, so how do you know I would've said no?"

"Now, that? I was just goin' on what I know an' what I've seen of ya." He shrugged his shoulders slightly, "You ain't one to share so freely."

She regarded him suspiciously, "Have you been spying on me?"

"No," he set the lightening bug on his lap, "I've been observin' here an' there, plus- travelin' on occasion with Dawn, leads to her jabberin' away while I listen on patiently."

"But still," The redhead made a show of popping another piece of cotton candy in her mouth, "You didn't ask, so you wouldn't know for sure, would you?"

"Well no, but-"

"Case closed, moving back to what you said earlier." She popped the last piece of cotton candy in her mouth, wiping her palms on her shorts. "I'll agree.. Sometimes yes, women can be pretty judgmental.. I'll admit to it at times.. But that's part of my nature.. It's part of human nature. And as far as the complaining part? I can't speak for everyone, but that's a personal issue. No one person is ever truly happy with everything."

"I guess.."

The redhead nodded, leaning back against the metallic surface of the bench. "As for the always wanting approval? Don't we all? I mean, as children we always desired our parents approval, then our teachers.. Why, as adults, should it be any different?"

"I meant like.. In a physical way. Always worryin' 'bout how they look, or wantin' to look a certain way to impress people."

She shrugged slightly, "Well that's also part of human nature or it has to do with self esteem."

"True.. Though I ain't no psychology major or nothing. Yeah I guess that's true."

"Right, now.. About the moody part? All people are moody- it shows we're capable of feeling emotions. If people weren't moody.. I'd worry."

John scratched his forearm in thought, "Alright.. You made your point. It's not just women- it's human nature.. Just that women have more tendency to show it and or act a certain way."

"But, some men are even more concerned about their appearance than women. Some men are more moody than women."

"Yeah, that's true.. I ain't gonna argue that." He shrugged nonchalantly, "Then can I ask ya something?"

An eyebrow raised, "Concerning?"

"Why can't women just pick one mood an' stick with it for longer than an hour."

"We do."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow, "Take you for example.. I've seen ya shift from happy, to jealous, to bitchy, back to happy in the course of forty five minutes."

She raised an eyebrow in turn, quipping dryly, "Lets not forget annoyed, pissed off and irritated."

"An' in the course of less than 24 hours.. You've gone from bein' borderline depressed, elated, immature, angry.. Would you like me to go on?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm well aware of my emotional changes.. thanks."

"Then please, for my sake.. Pick one mood an' stick with it for more than an hour." He whacked her arm playfully with the stuffed dog. "Like I said before, you're a lot easier to put with when you ain't actin' all uptight."

She pondered that for a moment, returning the whack in the arm with the stuffed dog in her lap. "I'll try my best, but I'm not makin' any promises." the redhead huffed, sticking out her tongue before adding: "Considerin' that bein' around you-"

"What 'bout me?" He feigned hurt, "You gonna point out my flaws or something?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "I don't know you well enough dork."

"Oh, so now we're name callin'?"

She stuck out her tongue again, "You are really exasperating you know that?" the redhead stood, grabbing the stuffed dog as she did so. "I shoulda just left you in Sanford."

"An' how much fun would that have been?" He scoffed, picking up the remaining stuffed animals as he stood. "You gotta admit, this ain't been borin'.. right?"

"Well no," Lita conceded with a shrug, "But I coulda dragged Jeff with me."

"You wound me."

She smiled wryly, "I try.."

"An' just when I thought we were getting somewhere."

"With what?" She eyed him warily, "Moving on from being immature and childish to acting like civil adults?"

John scoffed, "Woman.. There ain't no chance of that happenin'.. I meant that, when we left Sanford? You said you barely knew me.."

"Which I still don't know you that well."

"But, I'd like to think that now we're more friends than we were before.. Right?"

"I suppose," her shoulders lifted in a nonchalant shrug, "Why does it really matter?"

"It don't really, but.." He shrugged then, the two coming to a stop at the entrance to the haunted house. "I'd just like you to know that.. Ya got a friend in me."

Lita blinked, honestly surprised at that statement. She regarded him silently for a moment longer, a small smile forming at the corners of her mouth. "Thanks, that means a lot to me.. And I mean that.."

John grinned, causing her smile to broaden. "You're welcome." He waited a beat before adding: "Corny as this'll sound? You really should smile more."

The redhead rolled her eyes, "Why? Because it suits me or some stupid shit like that?"

He rolled his eyes right back, "Naw, just because.. It's more pleasant to see a smile than say, a jealous glare."

She smirked then, "You ain't gonna let that go, are ya?"

John cracked a lopsided grin, "Maybe I will, maybe I won't.. what's it to ya?"

The Diva shook her head, "You're such a goofball, you know that?"

"Well," He smiled wryly, "Ya know what they say.. Birds of a feather flock together an' all that."

She chuckled softly, "I guess so.." Lita fell silent then, the two still standing near the entrance to the haunted house. "So, haunted house or no?"

"Is it cheesy?"

She snorted, "Extremely."

"Alright.. I'm just gonna go find a locker or something to stash all this junk in." He reached for the stuffed dog, "I'll be back."

Wordlessly, she handed the stuffed dog and his wife beater tank top over; the Diva leaning back against the guard rail as she waited. If anything, yes- she had made a friend in John Cena. Part of that thought bothered her, but it was only a tiny part.. So miniscule that she forced it to the far recesses of her conscious mind. But as he returned, that same good natured smile on his face; she couldn't shake the thought.. The tiny part of her that was bothered with just being a friend. All the same, she did her best to shake it off, the two falling in line for the haunted house.

………

As soon as the two had disappeared from view; Dawn, Victoria, Chris and Jeff appeared in view. The four occupied the bench that Lita and John had been occupying.. A slightly flustered look on the brunette Diva's face. They hadn't been in perfect hearing range of the conversation, but what little bits they had heard weren't sitting well with the New Jersey native. Why, Chris and Jeff couldn't exactly figure out.. But judging by the mixed look of scheming and frustrated on the brunette's face.. They had a pretty good as to why.

"So, after this.." Chris began, sending a pointed look to the Diva's. "Then can we meet up with them?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Yes fine.. We'll meet up with them when they're done."

"Finally," the blonde man let out an overdramatic sigh. "Cos' we've been here for at least an hour and we haven't been on one ride."

"Oh quit your whining," Dawn shook her head, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "It hasn't been all that bad, has it?"

"That bad?" Chris echoed skeptically, "Dawn- we're in Myrtle Beach.. And all we've done since we got here, is spy on them."

Victoria rolled her eyes then, "We're staying overnight so it's not like it's been a total waste of time."

Jeff snorted, "Says who? All we've done is sit here or stand there.. We ain't done nothing so that qualifies as a waste of time."

"Lighten up," Dawn chastised with a nonchalant wave of her hand. "I thought the main point of coming down here was so you could get your car back."

"Well that is part of it.." Jeff conceded with a shrug, "But still.. We're in Myrtle Beach. We coulda just as easily met up with them when we got here an' had fun.. But nooooo, you just hafta spy."

"I'm not spying," the brunette retorted indignantly, "I'm giving them their space."

Jeff raised an eyebrow, "Their space for what? To see who can pinch the other the most in the least amount of time?"

Dawn shook her head, "I just think those two are good for each other and-"

"I knew it," Chris smiled wryly, "This was nothing but one of your grand matchmaking schemes, wasn't it."

"No," Dawn retorted instantly, "All I said to John was, go talk to her.. Ask her to dance. That was all. I didn't encourage him -or her for that matter- to take Jeff's car for a joyride to Myrtle Beach."

"Uh huh," Chris shook his head, obviously not buying a word of it. "So you're telling me that, when you asked John to 'talk' to her.. All you wanted him to do was 'talk' to her?"

"Yes," the brunette tossed her hair over her shoulder. "That's all."

Chris and Jeff exchanged a look, the blonde man querying. "And just how long have you been encouraging him to 'talk' to her?"

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "Why does that make a difference?"

"Oh it makes a world of difference," Chris stated matter of factly, "So? How long have you been at it?"

Dawn shrugged indifferently, "Not too long.."

"Dawn.." Jeff shook his head at the New Jersey native, "When are ya gonna learn to just people be? I know Li ain't looking for a relationship right now.. An' pushin' someone ain't gonna help matters either. Just let 'em be."

"I am," Dawn stated defensively, "I've only asked him to talk to her.. That's all.. And besides," She toyed with a strand of hair. "I just want to see my friends happy."

"Can't you see she is happy?" Jeff raked his hands through his hair, "I mean ya, she has her moments but we all do.. Underneath that, there is a very happy, vibrant woman.. Jus' give her some time an' in the meanwhile- leave her be."

"Alright.." Dawn held up her hands in mock defense, "I'll butt out.."

Chris opened his mouth to question her 'innocence' but was cut off shortly.

"There you are!" Lita exclaimed as she and John walked out of the haunted house. "What time is it anyway?"

Jeff flicked a glance to his wrist, "Time for you to get a watch."

Victoria rolled her eyes, "It's 2:30.. We got held up by traffic."

At that Lita nodded, "I see.. Well now that y'all are here-"

"Where's my car?"

"Safe." Lita replied vaguely, at his look she rolled her eyes. "Don't worry Jeff, your car is just fine."

"Good." Jeff stood then, scrutinizing the redheaded Diva. "Don't do this again, ya hear? Or if ya do.. Take someone else's car."

Chris stood as well, the blonde man stretching his arms overhead. "So.. Who's up for a ride on the roller coaster?"

"I'll meet y'all over there," John mentioned quickly, "I gotta pick up the stuffed animals."

"You don't have to." Lita stated before he could take off. "I mean, they are mine so.."

"It's no biggie," the West Newbury native re-assured with a smile. "It'll only take a minute anyway."

"Still, they are mine so.." She shrugged, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll get them."

Dawn looked on with interest as they argued playfully. "Since you can't make up your minds.." at the twin glares she smirked, "Why don't you both get them?"

"Or you can give me the locker key, an' I'll get 'em." Jeff interjected himself into the conversation before Lita or John could retort. "Otherwise we'll be standin' here forever.. And it looks like neither of y'all can afford it."

Lita blinked, "Huh?"

The green eyed man gestured absently to her shoulder. "You're startin' to burn missy."

"Oh," Lita spared a glance to her shoulder, noting with a scowl that she was starting to burn. "Do any of you have sunscreen?"

"No," Victoria confessed then. "They do sell it here, don't they?"

"They should.." Lita bit her lower lip in thought, "I'll go see if they have any.. I do not want to walk around looking like a tomato."

"Or a lobster," John added with a grin, "Maybe we shoulda taken that sunscreen earlier."

Lita rolled her eyes, the redhead departing the group with Jeff. And instead of heading off to the roller coaster as intended; Dawn, Chris, Victoria and John waited for their return. As it were, Jeff returned before the redhead; the green eyed man enquiring about how they obtained that many stuffed animals. Almost reluctantly, John re-told the tale of Lita's success in the arcade and his no so successful run. And by the time he had finished and received some good natured ribbing from Chris; the redhead had returned with the promised sunscreen. Finally when every person in the party had the proper amount of sunscreen applied; they set off for the roller coaster.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine.. Sadly, this is true.

**Spoilers/Summary: **All in the previous chapters

**Notes: **_Italics _for thoughts; **bold **for emphasis; Chapter is somewhat of a filler chapter.

**Thank You: **To everyone who has reviewed!

…………

En route to the roller coaster, Dawn suggested they try something else. After all, the line for the roller coaster was looking pretty long.. And really, did they want to waste time standing around? Chris was ready to protest about how they had been standing around all day already, and just as the blonde man opened his mouth to protest- the brunette stomped on his foot. The blonde man scowled, but the brunette had gotten her point across without Lita or John finding out that they had been spied on. At any rate, the six of them stood around near the middle of the amusement park, debating on where to go next. Dawn suggested something indoors, while Victoria and Chris still wanted to try the roller coaster. Jeff pointed out that there were smaller rides within the near vicinity.. And it wasn't like they had to leave the park just yet anyway, so if it all came down to it, they could go on the roller coaster later. That had lead to the six splitting up with Chris and Victoria taking off for the roller coaster, while Jeff, Dawn, John and Lita took off for one of the smaller rides. The stuffed animals had been stashed in a locker once more, along with the white tank top and Victoria's backpack.

"So.. Tell me something." Jeff raised an eyebrow as the four waited in line for a ride. "How'd you two end up here?"

The redhead shrugged, "Well.. It just happened."

"Just happened?" Dawn echoed incredulously, "These things don't just happen.. I mean, all we knew was that you two were heading to the convenience store to pick up soda and ice."

John nodded, "An' we did stop at the store.. We jus' didn't come back."

Jeff made a face, "An' I wanna know why."

Lita tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Well.. We were just gonna drive around for a bit.. And we did. We were just about to head back when the car ran out of gas. We got that taken care of, I called from the gas station.. An' then, I just didn't feel like coming back yet."

Dawn shook her head, "So was that when you two decided to take a joy ride to Myrtle Beach?"

"No," John rolled his shoulders, "We were tryin' to figure out what to do an' we ended up at a bowlin' alley."

"Keep talkin'."

Lita rolled her eyes, "We made a little bet an' after all was said an' done, we decided to drive here."

Jeff raised an eyebrow again, "All because of a bet? Then-"

"We were gonna drive all night," the redhead interrupted quickly. "But, we stopped for a snack, found out about the roadwork and thought it would be best to stay the night in Fayetteville before we drove here."

The brunette Diva raised an eyebrow in interest, "So you stayed overnight in Fayetteville.. What happened?"

John and Lita exchanged a look, twin mischievous smirks forming before the West Newbury native shook his head.

"Nothin' happened."

Dawn glanced between the two, "Nothing happened?" she stepped closer to the redhead, "You spent the night in Fayetteville and nothing happened?"

"Correct." Lita nodded solemnly, hazel eyes twinkling lightly with mirth. "He slept on a cot, I had the bed.. That was that."

"Well, aside from the fact that ya pinched me."

Lita glared, "I warned you.. You didn't listen."

John scoffed, "That gave ya no right to pinch my nipple."

The redhead raised an eyebrow, "You shoulda kept your trap shut."

The West Newbury native raised his hands in mock defense, "Ain't my fault you move in your sleep.. Did I ask ya to use me as a pillow? No, I didn't."

She rolled her eyes, "Well I coulda just let ya sleep on the floor, but I didn't."

Dawn coughed, "Didn't you just say he slept on a cot?"

Lita smiled sheepishly, "The cot never exactly got there so.. I was feeling generous."

"Generous." Dawn nodded slowly as the line moved an inch, "Uh huh.."

The redhead snorted, "Look Dawn, think what ya want.. But nothing happened, okay? Just a small water and ice fight, but that was it."

Jeff chuckled, "Water an' ice? Do I wanna know?"

John smirked, "Well we had been watchin' a movie.. An' I fell asleep, when that one over there decided it would be nice of her to wake me up with ice cubes."

The green eyed man snorted, "Usin' that ole trick again, Li?"

Lita crossed her arms over her chest, "Well it woulda worked.. But noooo.. Someone had water guns."

"Children," Dawn let out an exasperated sigh. "But that still doesn't explain how you two ended up sharing the bed."

The redhead swept her hair from her face, "Does it really make a difference? The lady at the front desk said she'd have a cot brought there, but it never got there. It was getting late so rather than wait.. I felt like bein' nice."

Dawn just shook her head, "So where did you two get the change of clothes?"

"We stopped before we got here," John mentioned then as the line moved another inch. "Did some shoppin' an' had lunch."

The brunette Diva snorted, "You willingly went shopping?"

John rolled his eyes, "Well it wasn't like I could walk around in jeans in the middle of summer, right?"

"Exactly," Lita nodded, "An' since we didn't wanna wait until y'all showed up.. We took care of it."

"But still," Dawn glanced between the two, before her eyes settled on John. "You never willingly go shopping with the girls.. You claim it's the worst torture ever."

"An' it is." the West Newbury native stated with a grin, "Y'all are the worst people to go shoppin' with cos' ya take forever."

Lita snorted, "Excuse me? You took just as long as I did to find clothes."

John raised an eyebrow, "Says who? You weren't the one who had to sit around waitin' while ya tried on three different bikinis in each store we stopped in."

Lita smiled sweetly, "You didn't complain, did you? No, so shut up before I pinch ya again."

John shook his head, "An' here we go.. Back to those violent tendencies of yours."

"Only when necessary."

"Whatever," John leaned against the railing, "You agreed to pick one mood an' stick with it, so which is it gonna be?"

"I knew you were starting to burn." A familiar -and unwanted- voice beckoned behind the four. "You should have taken that sunscreen."

Lita raised an eyebrow at the blonde woman, "We got sunscreen, so just trust me.. We're fine."

"Well," the blonde woman stepped between Jeff and Dawn, standing before John. "You might want to use some aloe vera on that later.. Just to be on the safe side."

"I'll keep that in mind." John stated evenly, "Thanks."

The blonde winked, "Good.. Because it would be a shame if someone like you got all burnt."

"We'll make sure we get some aloe vera." Dawn broke in crisply before the blonde could say another word. "Thank you for your assistance."

"If you insist.." the blonde replied to the brunette Diva, her eyes still on John. She licked her lips, a suggestive smile forming on her face. "I could give you my phone number.. Just in case you need anything."

Jeff turned his attention the knots on the railing, Lita took a sudden interest in her sandals, while Dawn glared at the blonde.

"I assure you- it won't be necessary."

The blonde woman raised an eyebrow, "An' who are you? His girlfriend?"

"Dawn, please." Lita tossed her hair over her shoulder, "If she wants to give him her phone number- let her. No harm, right?"

The brunette Diva raised an eyebrow, "Why would he even want her phone number?"

Lita shrugged, "We'll never know unless we give her the chance, will we?"

……

The collective attention of the three women shifted then to John, he in turn shifted his weight back; rubbing his forearm while he thought over what to say. But before he said anything, he took a moment to gauge their faces. The look on the blonde woman's face, well it was one he had seen often.. If things were different and the scenario wasn't how it was.. Or maybe not. The look on the brunette woman's face was also familiar- it was Dawn's 'I dare you to say something stupid' look combined with her 'Say something stupid and you will get slapped' look. The New Jersey native's eyes narrowed a fraction before he moved on to the next face. This face, out of the three, was the one that he couldn't quite read. Most of that was due to the fact that Lita had slipped her sunglasses back on, but even her body language wasn't giving away any clues.

"Alright," he stated finally as he turned back to the blonde. "First, I gotta say- I appreciate your help an' all, I'm flattered that you'd wanna give some complete stranger your number.. But that stranger ain't gonna be me."

The blonde woman blinked, "But-"

He held up a hand, "I don't even know your name.. An' aside from that? With my job, I ain't really got the time to be in a relationship." .. _well that wasn't a total lie_,.. "Sorry."

The blonde sniffled, "There's always a way to work around that.."

Dawn snorted, but kept her mouth shut.. For now.

"I barely got the time to call someone I do work with." the West Newbury native shook his head, "Again- I'm sorry, but it ain't gonna work."

The blonde woman nodded slowly, "Then let me at least give you something to remember me by.."

She stepped forwards until she was standing right before him and before anyone could react- her lips were on his. She pulled away after she got the message that he wasn't interested, but she smiled all the same as she left.

Dawn glared as the woman retreated, the line having moved several inches by that time. "Good riddance.. Gutter slut."

"I thought she woulda gotten the message earlier," John shook his head, the two brunettes turning their attention back and expecting to see Lita and Jeff.

"Where'd they go?"

The West Newbury native shrugged, "Beats me, but I'm guessin' they're right up ahead."

'I hope so', "Yeah you're probably right.. " Dawn jammed her hands in her pockets, "I mean, we would've noticed if they'd left the line, right?"

"Right," was all he said as the two closed the gap between them and the rest of the line.. And sure enough, they met up again with Jeff and Lita.

"Have Lil an' Shawn set a date yet?"

The redhead shrugged, "I dunno Jeff, I mean- they just announced the engagement the other night."

The green eyed man nodded, "I jus' figured you might know.. Since you hosted the party an' all."

Lita rolled her eyes, waving it off nonchalantly. "Like I told Lil, all I did was provide a locale and pay off you an' Matt to cook."

Jeff snorted, "Speakin' of .. Lil asked me for the ribs recipe.. Something 'bout Shawn absolutely lovin' it."

The redhead smirked, "You could have a career in catering ahead of you."

Jeff chuckled, shaking his head a touch. "Now, now.. Lets not get ahead of ourselves, Li-Li.. It was only ribs. So unless people want their guests dinin' on ribs, fried chicken and grilled cheese sandwiches? I ain't gonna cater."

Dawn cleared her throat, "Lillian said she's thinking of a Spring wedding actually.. Or maybe late Fall."

Lita inclined her head a touch, "Fall would be nice outdoors I think."

The brunette Diva nodded, "That's what she was thinking.. Harvest theme and what not."

The redhead nodded in turn, "Yeah.. Its not traditional, but it's still stylish."

Dawn rolled her eyes good naturedly, "And we know you're just a **stickler** for tradition."

Lita snorted, "Honey, if I ever walk down that aisle? It'll be on a beach or on top of a mountain or something else out of the ordinary. No fancy church weddin' for me."

Dawn chuckled, "To be expected from you."

Lita just shook her head, opening her mouth to respond when Dawn's cell phone beckoned. Silence fell over the three while Dawn answered the phone, the silence continuing until it was put away.

"That was Vikki." Dawn informed them as she pocketed her cell phone. "She and Chris are skipping out on the roller coaster.. Something about the line being too long."

Jeff nodded, "I ain't surprised actually.. I mean, this ride ain't even a main attraction an' we've been in this line how long already?"

"Long enough," Lita stated as she stretched her arms overhead, "Where are we meetin' Vikki an' Chris?"

Dawn motioned to the end of the line, "She said they'll meet us at the entrance to this ride."

The redhead spared a glance in the indicated direction, "It'll take us forever to backtrack." She swept her hair from her face, hopping the railing only to land in the bushes. "I don't 'bout y'all? But I'll take my chances with these pricker bushes over fightin' through that line."

The brunette Diva's nose wrinkled slightly in distaste, the New Jersey native watching on as Jeff and John hopped the railing.. Dawn opting to fight through the line.

"So…" Victoria swung her arms at her sides as the group reconvened. "Where to now?"

Chris shrugged, "We can always see if there's something else that isn't so crowded here."

"We could," Jeff conceded with a nod, "Or we could go explore more of Myrtle.. There's a butterfly pavilion, plus there's some stuff to do 'round here.. We can jus' walk around for a bit."

"Or," Dawn interjected as they started off towards the lockers, "We can check into the hotel and then wander around. It's gotta be check in time now, anyways right?"

Victoria nodded in agreement, "That works for me. I'd really like to see more of Myrtle though.."

"We will," Jeff promised with a grin, "Me an' Li can be your tour guides."

The redhead rolled her eyes as she removed her sunglasses. "Or I can be.. Last time Jeffro here played tour guide- Christian, Val and Ivory got so horribly lost that they vowed never to let Jeff do that again."

"Wasn't my fault that they couldn't keep up with me." Jeff stated defensively, "How was I supposed to know?"

That struck up a good natured bantering between Jeff and Chris; Victoria and Dawn falling to the middle of the group to 'chat' while Lita and John brought up the rear.

"Somethin' botherin' ya?"

Lita's shoulders lifted lightly, "Nah, not really.. Why?"

John raised an eyebrow, "I dunno, you've been.. Maybe it's because you've been quiet."

Lita shook her head, "Since when? I'm talkin' to ya know, right? How's that bein' quiet?"

He rolled his eyes good naturedly, "You know what I meant.. Ever since we left the line-"

"Well, maybe I'm just tired." Lita cut him off evenly, "Ever think of that?"

"I was just sayin'," John held up his hands in mock defense, "No need to get all hostile."

"I wasn't 'hostile', I was merely replying to your question."

"Uh huh," He stated disbelievingly, "Then did I do somethin' to piss you off? Cos' you sure are actin' hostile to me."

"Like I said John, I'm tired." Lita jammed her hands into her back pockets. "It's been a long two days, before I flew home I had a meet and greet to attend that started late and ended late. I haven't had much time to really relax and enjoy my days off."

"Alright, if you insist." He watched her from the corner of his eye, "Just looks like there's somethin' botherin' ya."

"There's not." She insisted, as she rolled her shoulders. "Everything's fine, I'm just tired."

The two fell silent then, John not bothering to press the issue any further. It was plain to see that something was bothering her.. And while he did have an inkling as to what- he didn't want to voice his opinion. Because if he did, she would more than likely get on the defensive.. Which would only add to her already hostile mood. That was something he didn't really want to deal with, especially since the day had been going relatively good before. All the same he figured it would die down and she would go back to her previous mood of jovial and immature. Or at least he hoped- otherwise the remainder of the day would be nothing short of uncomfortable.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine.. Sadly, this is true.

**Spoilers/Summary: **All in the previous chapters

**Notes: **Nothing that hasn't been said already.. And yes, things get happier in this chapter. Just have some patience and a little faith in me..

**Thank You: **To everyone who has reviewed!

…………

By the time the six had collected all of their belongings and reconvened, they still had no clue as to what they would be doing. Certainly yes, checking into the hotel was one thing on the agenda; but it was only 3:30. Lita was still in her pissy mood, John now walking with Jeff and Chris, while the redhead was between Victoria and Dawn a few steps ahead. Even the New Jersey native seemed to be on her toes around Lita, and to the others that wasn't a good sign. Of course, it wouldn't take a rocket scientist to see that Lita was jealous. As to her admitting to her jealousy, well.. Chris, Jeff, Victoria and Dawn weren't about to hold their breaths on it. But still, her unhappy mood seemed to spread slowly through the rest of them until no one was talking.

"So…" Dawn cleared her throat as they stopped at a corner, "What should we do after we check in?"

Chris shrugged, the blonde man rubbing the back of his neck in thought. "Well, it's not like I visit here regularly.."

"Jeff?" Victoria sent a questioning look to the man in question, "What else is there to do?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "There's plenty to do.. Jus' a matter of what."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Details please?"

"Well, do ya wanna do 'touristy' stuff or relaxin' stuff or what?" Jeff jammed his hands in his back pockets, "I mean there is a lot to do here, but-"

"Li?" Dawn turned her attention to the redheaded woman, "What do you want to do?"

"Well, like Jeff mentioned already- there's the butterfly pavilion, there are at least two mini-golf places." The redhead chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip, "Plus there's the actual beach.. Or we could walk around aimlessly."

"Plus, there's a roller skatin' rink an' the Ripley's theatre.. " Jeff sent a curious look to them all, "It's 4-D with movin' seats an' all that."

"First things first though," Lita spoke up before anyone else could say a word. "We should check in at the hotel an' figure out where we are relative to everything.. Then plan from there. Plus, let's not forget dinner an-"

Dawn nodded, taking the redhead by the elbow as the crosswalk signal changed. "And lets not forget tonight's plans." The brunette woman beamed, "Because we are in Myrtle Beach, there must be some exciting night life.. Right?"

Jeff grinned, "Damn right 'bout that.. But we didn't get to do much last time we were here."

The New Jersey native raised an eyebrow in question, "So that settles it then.. We'll go to the hotel, check in then see what's what."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Which is what we were gonna do anyway." The blonde man shook his head, muttering under his breath about women who couldn't make up their minds. "We aren't gonna get to the hotel any faster if we just stand here."

Victoria exchanged a look with Dawn behind Lita's head; the two flanking her again as they continued to the parking garage.

"Li?" the raven haired woman enquired finally, "Is everything okay?"

Lita tossed her hair over her shoulder, replying breezily. "Of course it is." She raised an eyebrow at the raven haired Diva, "Why shouldn't it be?"

Dawn regarded her skeptically, "Oh I don't know.. Maybe because you went from zero to bitch in about ten seconds?"

The redhead waved it off, "Bullshit Dawn, I'm fine.. See?"

Jeff shook his head when Dawn sent a questioning look back, mouthing for the brunette to not press the issue further.

"So," Chris began when the Diva's were out of hearing range, "What crawled up Li's ass and died?"

The Cameron native rolled his shoulders, "I can't really say dude.. I mean, one minute she was okay an' then the next-"

"She got all hostile." John finished abruptly. "She claims there ain't a thing wrong, but-"

"It's quite obvious there is," Chris finished with a knowing nod. "So, what happened?"

Jeff shrugged, sweeping his hair from his face. "Can't say.."

"John?"

The West Newbury native smiled wryly, "I got a feelin' that it has to do with that blonde woman.. When Li an' I were waitin' earlier for the roller coaster, this blonde gets all up in my face.."

The blonde man had the decency to look shocked, "That doesn't explain how-"

"We managed to get rid of her.. Or so we thought." John sent a look ahead to the three Diva's, "We ran into her again when we were waitin' for that other ride.. Blondie got all up in my face again an'-"

"She kissed him." Dawn finished as she dropped back to join the three, "That's what happened."

John made a face, "You got perfect hearin' or somethin' when it concerns gossip?"

The brunette Diva huffed, "It's not gossip, it's fact. When that little gutter slut showed up, Li clammed up."

Chris nodded slowly, "So she's jealous.."

John held up his hands, "You said it bro, not me."

The New Jersey native rolled her eyes, "Well duh she's jealous. And that probably bothers her more than she cares to admit."

Jeff shook his head at the three, "I'm gonna catch up with them two.. See if I can't get Li to talk to me."

Dawn all but beamed, "Thanks Jeff."

The Cameron native rolled his eyes, dodging quickly to avoid an approaching car as he dashed across the street to catch up with Victoria and Lita.

"There's nothing wrong Jeff.." the redheaded woman began as he wedged between them. "So don't even try an'-"

"Nu uh," Jeff shook his head, "Li-Li there is somethin' botherin' ya and I ain't leavin' ya alone till ya tell me."

Lita smiled thinly, "Trust me Jeffrey, there's nothing wrong.. An' if there was, I wouldn't want to talk about it, so lets just drop the subject."

Jeff inwardly sighed, "Li-"

"Jeff, stop." Lita rolled her shoulders, a hand coming upwards to brush her hair back from her forehead. "I do not feel like talking about it right now."

……..

The Cameron native scowled, pouting playfully at the redheaded woman to no avail. So, rather than press the issue and potentially push her further into her inner temple of doom and gloom; he left the subject alone. For now. He would just wait until the time was right. Conversation picked up though, the topic drifting between Lillian and Shawn's wedding to the next Diva's photo shoot. They continued to talk until they reached the parking garage where both cars were waiting. Jeff happily retrieved the car keys to his beloved corvette, yanking Chris by the arm and practically tossing him in the passengers seat. In turn, Dawn brought out the keys to Lita's car, shoving Victoria into the passengers seat before Lita had a chance to move.

"Y'all did get two hotel rooms, right?" Lita peered between the two Diva's. "Right?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Yes Li, we got two hotel rooms, right next to each other. Connecting doors or whatever."

The redhead rolled her eyes right back, "I could care less about a connecting door Dawn."

Victoria peered curiously at the redhead, "So what is there to do in Myrtle as far as nightlife goes?"

Lita shrugged, toying absently with a strand of hair. "Like Jeff said there is plenty to do.." her expression darkened momentarily, "An' like Jeff said, the last time we were here we didn't get a chance to do much."

Dawn raised an eyebrow via the rear view mirror. "What happened?"

"I told you, remember?" Lita replied tersely, "Matt and I did nothing but fight, Trish wasn't talking to Jeff at all. Me an' Jeff wanted to go out, Matt an' Trish wanted to stay in, it was just a really shitty weekend."

"Oh," was the brunette Diva's reply. "Well we'll just have to make up for it, with this trip."

The redhead shrugged, "Whatever.. I don't really wanna think about it right now."

"Then we won't," Victoria stated before Dawn could utter a word. "We'll talk about.. Upcoming stuff."

John raised an eyebrow, "Such as?"

The raven haired woman shrugged, "Such as meet and greets or whatever.. I have one scheduled soon with Chris and Christian."

Dawn pursed her lips, following the corvette into the hotel parking garage. "I've got one with Eddie and Torrie soon."

"I have an inter-promotional one." Lita mentioned absently. "But I forgot who it's with."

The West Newbury native cleared his throat, "That wouldn't happen to be a two day thing would it?"

"I believe so.. Something about an appearance for a charity event in the morning, then an-"

"Autograph session all afternoon.. The next day is reversed." John finished for her. "Yeah, that's the one I'm scheduled for."

The redhead merely nodded, "Well it should be fun right? I mean those charity events always are.."

"Sure," the brown haired man shrugged, "So long as you ain't all pissy at me, I'm sure it'll be fun."

Dawn grimaced, preparing herself for Lita's verbal outrage as she parked.

"Well, as long as I have no reason to be 'pissy' with you, we won't have a problem."

John rolled his eyes, "If I knew what I did for you to get all pissy with me then-"

"Not important." She cut him off, unbuckling her seatbelt. "So, let's just drop the subject."

Dawn and Victoria shook their heads, the three watching on as Lita exited the vehicle.

"Did I breathe wrong?"

Dawn shot him a pointed look, "John- _that _was _really_ stupid. Bringing up earlier when you know full well that's what's pissing her off."

"How the hell am I supposed to know, if she won't talk to me?"

The brunette Diva shook her head as she gathered the bags from the trunk. "She's jealous and she's having a hard time admitting to it. That's all."

John shook his head as the three finally exited the vehicle, "But earlier she got jealous an' she said she had no reason to be jealous.. Somethin' along the lines of 'since we aren't together I have no reason to be jealous'."

"You're dense." Dawn stated bluntly, "Just give her some time to cool off and I'm sure she'll be fine."

"But it wasn't like I took that woman's phone number."

"Li doesn't know that," Dawn reminded him evenly, the three setting off slightly behind the others. "Neither does Jeff for that matter.. And as it stands right now? Jeff's the best chance of getting her to talk."

"Alright," the West Newbury native re-arranged the stuffed animals in his possession. "I'll just back off then."

"Okay.." Jeff sent a look the three behind him, "I'll go take care of check in, since I made the reservations."

"I'll go up with you," Victoria offered then, "That way I can get the keycard to our hotel room."

…….

Jeff nodded, the two making their way to the counter while John, Lita, Dawn and Chris arranged themselves in the lobby. Dawn struck up conversation with Lita at least, Chris and John branching into their own conversation while they waited. And when Jeff and Victoria returned with keycards in hand, the four departed their seats. Dawn handed off one of the bags that contained spare clothing for the guys, while John handed off the stuffed animals in his arms. They split momentarily in the hallway to drop their stuff off in the hotel rooms; a knock at the adjoining door signaling the time to leave. Dawn flopped onto the bed she had claimed for herself, Lita and Jeff arranging themselves on the floor while they discussed what else they would do. As it were, they decided on roller skating first, then a game of mini-golf before they explored the area for dinner. And if they were all still up for it, they'd head back to the hotel to change first before heading out to taste the local nightlife. That all decided, they left the hotel; the car arrangements the same only with Lita driving her own vehicle with Dawn in the passengers seat. The redhead purposely avoided conversation on the way to the roller skating rink, instead turning up the radio so loudly that it prevented any conversation.

"Alright, who's gonna be my human pillow?" Dawn queried as they entered the skating rink. "Because the last time someone dragged me to one of these stupid places, I fell on my ass.. A lot."

Lita snorted, "Don't even think it Dawn.. Last time we went ice skating? I fell more than you because of you."

John shook his head, "I don't think so either.. I saw what happened to Eddie when ya used him for a human pillow."

"Oh grow up you two," Chris rolled his eyes, making a sweeping bow to the brunette. "I'll be your pillow."

Dawn curtsied, "Why thank you good sir."

Lita rolled her eyes, handing over her shoes for a pair of skates. "An' you say I'm wierd?"

"That's because you are," Jeff stated with a smirk, "Lighten up an' live a little Li, you have no one breathin' down your neck."

"On the contrary," the redhead sent the rental clerk a smile before she turned back to her long time friend. "Dawn is here."

"Whatever," Dawn rolled her eyes, waiting until John and Jeff had gotten their skates before she handed over her shoes. "I'm not that bad."

John and Lita snorted in unison, the two settling on a bench with Jeff to lace their skates.

"Woman- yes you are."

Dawn stuck out her tongue at the two, settling opposite them with Victoria and Chris to lace up her own skates.

Jeff merely shook his head at the three, offering a hand to the raven haired Diva once his skates were tied. "You up for a spin?"

Victoria accepted his hand warily, "I haven't done this in awhile."

Jeff smiled sheepishly, "That's alright .. 'Cos I haven't either.. We'll make fools outta ourselves together."

Victoria chuckled softly, the two skating clumsily over the carpeting before they reached the entrance to the actual rink.

Chris stood on his skates with confidence, "Madame.." he offered his arm to the brunette Diva, "If you're ready."

Dawn rolled her eyes, slipping a hand over the crook of his elbow. "I'm trusting you, that you won't let me fall."

"Relax," the blonde man scoffed as they skated over the carpeting, "Hockey is my life after wrestling and music.. You'll be fine."

Dawn merely shrugged, waving over her shoulder to the two remaining as she and Chris joined the throng of chubby children and teenagers.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say-"

"They did." Lita rolled her eyes, rising awkwardly from the bench. "We're with Dawn, remember?"

John shook his head as he rose from the bench. "So are you actually gonna talk to me or are you gonna ignore me?"

She feigned indifference, "I'm still making up my mind."

The West Newbury native raised an eyebrow, the two standing near the entry way. "Well if you wanna talk to me, you'll hafta catch up with me first." He smirked as he stepped out, "An I bet you can't do that."

The redheaded Diva snorted as she stepped onto the rink, "We'll see about that, now won't we."

Dawn and Chris watched on as John took off, the two circling the rink at a leisurely pace. The brunette Diva could only shake her head as Lita ducked beneath the joined arms of Victoria and Jeff in order to catch up.

"You know you can't beat me," Lita informed the West Newbury native rather smugly, "So you might as well give up."

"No chance woman." John scoffed, the redhead slightly further than him. "You said that at the bowlin' alley an' look at what happened."

Lita shook her head, "That was just luck.."

"Luck, my ass." The West Newbury native grinned as he caught up with her, "I beat ya fair an' square.. Jus' like I'm about to do now."

The redheaded woman snorted, "I don't think so Cena." Her arm snaked outwards, fingertips just grasping his shirt sleeve. "You're gonna loose." Lita informed him with a smirk as she pushed off, a wave sent over her shoulder as she passed by him again.

"Cheater," John eyed the Sanford resident, "How do you know I'm not just bein' nice?"

Lita rolled her eyes, sparing a glance over her shoulder. "Face the facts John- you're about to get beat."

He scoffed, pushing off a nearby wall to gain a bit of extra speed; he grasped the hem of her shirt. "Correction- you're the one who's about to lose."

Lita swatted at his hand, sending him a glare when he wouldn't let go. "Who's cheatin' now?"

John cracked a lopsided grin, "I ain't cheatin'.. you did it first."

"Oh and that's just _so_ mature," she quipped sarcastically, "If I jump off a building, would you?"

"That's different," he informed her matter of factly, his grip finally easing from her shirt. "If it was a burnin' building I wouldn't have a choice, would I?"

She merely shook her head, a soft chuckle escaping her then. "So I guess this is another tie, hmm? Since you cheated when you know I had you beat."

The West Newbury native raised an eyebrow, "Woman- you were the one who cheated 'cos you knew I was 'bout to win."

"You just keep thinking that." She patted his arm condescendingly, noting then that Jeff and Victoria were at one of the air hockey tables. "I think I'm gonna take a breather."

"Now, now.." he caught a hold of her wrist, just as she was preparing to leave the rink. "I asked ya before to pick one mood.."

She raised an eyebrow, opening her mouth to retort when he held up his free hand.

"I'm gonna ask ya to pick this mood. You ain't bitchy, you ain't snappin' at me, an' we're actually talkin' to each other."

Lita sighed over dramatically, gently prying his hand from her wrist. "For sake of the fact that I really don't feel like dealin' with Dawn breathin' down my neck.. Fine, you win."

John shook his head, taking her hand in his as they rejoined the crowd of skaters. "Alright.. So, since you are talkin' to me now-"

"Unless you want my skate shoved where the sun don't shine, I suggest you shut up." Lita smiled, though her eyes glinted with warning. "Please.. You want this happy mood, then don't bring it up."

He held up his free hand in defense, "Sorry for tryin' to figure out why you got all pissy with me earlier."

She rolled her eyes, "If it was really that big of a deal, I would've said something. But it's not, so it really doesn't matter."

John nodded, one of the rare slower songs blaring through the speakers then. He took a moment then, noting that Dawn and Chris weren't too far behind them while Jeff and Victoria were out on the rink again.

"I didn't take her phone number."

Lita blinked, "What?"

"That blonde.. She offered me her phone number, but I didn't take it."

"Oh," the redhead rolled her shoulders, "Not that I really care or anything.. But why didn't you?"

He half shrugged, "Didn't want it.. An' besides, there's someone I was supposed to call, but haven't had the chance yet."

She nodded again, not wanting to know who it was he was referring to. "Well that's good."

He nodded in turn, the two falling silent as they continued to skate. Behind them, Dawn beamed happily, the brunette thoroughly satisfied with the change in mood from the redheaded woman. Granted she hadn't been able to hear the conversation between John and Lita, but at least Lita wasn't being so bitchy. The New Jersey native hoped that this mood would continue, not just for John's sake, but for sake of her own sanity. Whatever the case though, the six stayed another hour before deciding it was time to head to the mini-golf course. And this time, Victoria was the chosen passenger in the corvette; Dawn swiping Lita's car keys once they got to the parking lot. In turn, the brunette tossed the keys to Chris, taking the passengers seat for herself. John and Lita only rolled their eyes at their friends not so subtle antics; all occupants of the car falling into a comfortable silence as they followed the corvette.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine.. Sadly, this is true.

**Spoilers/Summary: **All in the previous chapters

**Notes: **Nothing that hasn't been said already..

**Thank You: **To everyone who has reviewed!

…………

The entire ride to the miniature golf course and up until they reached the parking lot; Dawn argued with the redhead. Now, it wasn't the actual arguing that surprised Chris or John, but the topic that the Diva's were arguing over. It didn't have to do with their jobs, clothes, music or even their lackluster love lives. Oh no, this time Dawn and Lita argued over the finer points of miniature golf. Why, Chris and John weren't exactly sure.. And they didn't really want to know. Whatever the case, Dawn continued the argument; peering back at Lita the entire trip to the miniature golf course. By Chris' estimates, the two had argued over golf ball colors, to the golf club to when was the right time to hit the golf ball. It was obvious that the argument was pointless, or at least it seemed to Chris and John; but the New Jersey native had other tactics in mind. It wasn't until they had paid for the game of miniature golf, secured the necessary clubs and golf balls and lined up at the first hole did they even suspect that Dawn was up to some scheming in some way.

"Now," Dawn Marie began as she lined up first, "Li? Are you watching?" the brunette poised the club in her hands, glancing between the redhead, the golf ball and the target. "I'm going to show you that my way is the better way."

Lita rolled her eyes, hoisting the golf club over her shoulder. "Uh huh, because we all know that you're the expert at miniature golf."

"Just watch," Dawn turned her attention solely to the golf ball a moment. "It's all in the wrists."

The redheaded Diva let out a sigh, "This is going to take forever."

"Well, with six of us, yeah it'll take a while." Jeff reasoned, the Cameron native leaning against a tree. "Its not like we can just walk on up to the hole an' drop the golf ball in there."

"I know that," Lita huffed, watching on impatiently as Dawn had yet to hit the stupid golf ball. "It'll just take us that much longer with Miss Priss over here."

Dawn raised an eyebrow, tapping the golf ball lightly. "Then why don't we play pairs? Hmm?" She gestured between them all, "Maybe that would speed things up a bit."

Victoria rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I really don't care either way, just as long we finish the game."

Chris shook his head, "We haven't even played through one hole.. And already, you three are arguing."

"They ain't arguing.." John glanced between the three Diva's. "They're complainin'.. there's a big difference."

"Because you're _such_ an expert on human behavior, right?" Lita tossed her hair over her shoulder, taking her spot next. "John, just do yourself a favor an' quit while you're ahead."

The West Newbury native rolled his eyes at the redhead, holding the golf club with the handle out. He waited until she had started to swing before he poked her elbow.

"Jerk."

"You was doin' it wrong anyway."

Lita placed a hand on her hip, "An' you're the would-be golf pro now?"

"No," he admitted easily. "But I have watched it enough on t.v."

Victoria snorted, "Right and that automatically means you know what you're doing."

"He's right," Chris interjected himself into the conversation, stepping behind the redheaded Diva. "You put your hands here," he placed Lita's hands into the supposed placing, his golf club tossed to the side. "And then you just swing back lightly, like so-"

"No, no, no." Jeff shook his head emphatically, dragging the raven haired Diva to the tees. "Watch the master at work."

Lita and Chris stepped back, the blonde man retrieving his golf club while Jeff demonstrated.

"No," Dawn waved the two away from the tee, dragging the blonde man back. "You do it like this."

Lita sighed, "Ya know.. I'm 'bout to play 'whack-a-friend' with my golf club if y'all don't stop this mess."

John rolled his eyes at the redhead, stepping over to the tees. "Y'all really got it wrong, ya know that? Step back and watch the real master at work."

Jeff and Chris stepped aside while the Diva's exchanged disbelieving looks. John in turn lined up at the tees, tapping the golf ball just enough to send it straight to the hole.

"That, was how ya do it."

The redhead tossed her hair over her shoulder, plucking her chosen golf ball up. "Yeah? Well I got another way." She tucked the golf club under her arm, proceeding to walk around with the golf ball until she reached the hole. A smug look was sent back as she deposited the golf ball in. "See? Same results."

The West Newbury native mimicked her, "Yeah? But you cheated an' I didn't."

"Well, since you three think you're _so_ perfect," Dawn raised an eyebrow at Chris, Jeff and John. "How about we have a little match?"

Jeff sent the three Divas a skeptical look. "No cheatin' an' y'all got yourselves a deal."

Dawn, Victoria and Lita exchanged a look, uttering simultaneously: "Deal."

The brown haired wrestler shook his head at the three Divas, "Y'all do realize this is pointless, right? I mean, I don't mean to sound all cocky an' shit, but y'all are gonna lose."

The redhead arched an eyebrow, "Don't talk the talk, unless you can walk the walk, Cena."

He raised an eyebrow in turn, "You do realize, you've lost to me already.. The bumper cars was a tie an' no, that roller skatin' business don't count 'cos you cheated."

"Whatever," Lita stuck out her tongue, the six heading on to the second hole. "Let's just play."

Chris, Jeff and John stepped back to let the Divas go first, the blonde man inquiring. "So, when we beat you three, what do we win?"

Dawn sent him a look, "And just what makes you think you're gonna win?"

"That," Chris gestured to Lita's mishap at the tee. "Not to mention that Vikki didn't fair much better."

Lita tossed a look over her shoulder, "Well if someone hadn't tossed a stupid stick at me, than I wouldn't have had a problem." She glared at the West Newbury native, "Who's cheatin' now?"

John held up his hands in defense, "Don't look at me, 'cos I didn't do it."

"Oh, so it was the wind, hmm?" The Sanford resident rolled her eyes, "'Fess up Cena- you're closest to the tree."

……..

Jeff held in a chuckle as Lita stormed off with Victoria on her heels. John sent the Cameron native a look, Dawn merely shaking her head as she followed the two Divas. The rest of the game proceeded in that manner; Jeff, Chris or John distracting one of the three Divas while they waited for their turn. And since the Divas had yet to prove that the guys were purposely cheating.. They couldn't do much about it. It wasn't until they reached the eight hole did they finally catch Jeff in the act. That resulted in the group splitting up into pairs.. And as the redhead expected, Dawn made sure that John would wind up as her partner. Surprisingly, the game finished without argument; the teams re-scoring everything from the ninth hole on. Jeff and Victoria finished first, with John and Lita taking second. And when the game was over, they trooped back to the parking lot, split up once more before they set off for the hotel to change for dinner. To Lita's surprise, John was the chosen passenger in the corvette on the way back.

"Li?" Dawn queried as the redhead pulled out of the parking spot, "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

The redhead suppressed a sigh, "Dawn- there's nothing wrong."

Dawn made a face, "I mean earlier.. What was bothering you?"

Lita smiled thinly, "It's really not a big deal, okay? Just forget about it."

Victoria turned in the passengers seat to glare at the brunette, but to no avail.

"Li, come on.. If it's not that big of a deal then why can't you just talk."

The redhead's grip on the steering wheel tightened momentarily. "Fine, you want to know? I'll tell you. It was the stupid blonde-"

"From the roller coaster?"

"One and the same," the vehicle paused at a stop light, "She had been up in John's face earlier, babbling on an' on 'bout sunscreen. He managed to shake her off, but as you saw- she came back."

Dawn glanced at her friend skeptically, "You aren't jealous are you?"

The redhead scowled, "If I was jealous -which I wasn't- then I really have no reason to be."

"Right, since he's not your boyfriend or anything.." Dawn smiled coyly, adding quietly: "yet."

"Dawn- back off." Lita shook her head as the light turned green, "I've told you I'm not looking for a relationship.. An' despite what you may think? I'm perfectly happy with how things are right now."

"I know you aren't," Dawn smoothed her hair back from her face, "But that doesn't mean you should completely rule out the possibility." The New Jersey native's eyes glinted. "Do you like him?"

"As a friend," the redhead half shrugged, "Dawn- I barely know him.."

Dawn scoffed, waving it off indifferently. "Excuses, excuses.." an eyebrow arched, "You know him well enough to not have any hesitations to put your hands all over him."

"Excuse me?" Lita gawked, glaring at the brunette via the rearview mirror. "That was in defense, thank you very much."

"Whatever," The New Jersey native rolled her eyes, "What do you think about him?"

Lita scrunched up her nose, "What the hell kind of question is that?"

Dawn expelled a patient sigh, "Do you think he's okay, does he disgust you, is he funny.." she waited a beat, her lips curving into a smirk, "Do you think he's cute?"

The redhead bit her lower lip, following the corvette into the hotel parking garage. "He.." she trailed off, her eyes searching for a spot, "Well he's.."

"He," Dawn prompted as the redhead found a spot, "What about him?"

"He.." Lita trailed off again as she parked the vehicle, "He's immature at times, but he's also got a pretty decent sense of humor and-"

"And he puts up with your immature antics."

Lita glared, "I don't really know, Dawn.. I mean, before the engagement party I've never really talked to him."

The brunette Diva pinched her nose, "Well over the past twenty four hours.. Using that as your starting off point.."

"He's okay," Lita said finally, "I don't mind him an'-"

"Do you think he's cute?"

The redhead's lips pressed into a thin line as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "I'm really not at liberty to answer that, now am I?" She smirked as she opened the door. "I didn't think so either."

Dawn grasped the redhead's wrist before she could exit the vehicle. "One more question- and then I swear I'm done."

Lita gave her a disbelieving look as she pried the brunette's hand from her wrist. "You have five seconds."

"Would you date him?"

A blank look crossed the Sanford resident's face, "If I got to know him better, I'd consider it."

….

Dawn nearly let out a squeal of joy as they exited the vehicle, Chris and Victoria looking on warily. The look on Dawn's face meant one thing and one thing only. And as they met up with Jeff and John, the two could only hope fear for John and Lita's sanity. Or for their own sanity for that matter. Their fear increased as the brunette Diva grasped Jeff by the elbow, pulling the Cameron native to the side for a private conversation. Lita merely shook her head as they made their way into the hotel, offering the West Newbury native a tiny smile when he questioned how she was doing. They split up in the hallway, the Diva's heading to one hotel room while the guys entered the one next to them. And no sooner had the door shut behind them, did Lita finally catch the scheming glint in Dawn's eyes.

"Since you didn't request any particular clothes," Dawn sent the redhead a look as they dispersed themselves. "Lillian and I took the liberty of picking something out for you."

"Oh Lord, help me." Lita buried her face in her hands, "How short is this skirt?"

Dawn smirked, "It's not a skirt.. It's a dress." the brunette frowned in thought, "Well actually.. You have a choice. There's a dress, plus an alternate outfit."

Lita rolled her eyes, "An' that just makes it _so_ much better." She glared at the well meaning brunette, "So, oh tormenter of mine, what did you pick?"

The New Jersey native beamed as Victoria looked on in silence, "Well for the dress.." she walked over to a suitcase, carefully removing a garment. "We have this little number on loan from me." The brunette held up a white dress, laced up in the back with a knee length skirt.

Lita made a face, "Dawn- please."

The brunette smiled, "And for the alternate.. We have this top," she brought out a black halter top, a red dragon going over the stomach. "And this skirt," she removed a black mini skirt next, the sides laced up in a similar color as the dragon on the top. "Plus, Lillian loaned a pair of her boots and a pair of her heels." She frowned, "Oh yeah.. And Jeff figured you might want a pair of these," Dawn reached into the suitcase to remove a pair of fishnet stockings. "Those are your choices, Li.. Dress? Or the skirt and top?"

The redhead placed her hands on her hips, knowing full well why Dawn had shown her the dress first. "Dawn.. I have to give you some credit here. I mean, you know me pretty well.. And you know I wouldn't be caught dead in a dress like that."

Dawn smiled triumphantly, "So I take it you'll be wearing this outfit then?" She gestured to the skirt, halter top and boots. "Just let me know if you want a hand with your make-up or hair."

Lita glared at her friend, moving from the chair she had been occupying to scrutinize the chosen attire. It really wasn't that bad.. But if given the choice, she would've gone with a pair of pants over the skirt.

"So, Miss 'I have no reason to be jealous'," Dawn smiled impishly at the death glare, "Is he cute?"

"Daaaaaawn," Lita whined as she slipped out of her clothes. "Why does it really make a difference?"

Dawn shrugged her shoulders as she slipped on the white dress, "It doesn't really, I just want to know.. And besides, it's not like they can hear us or anything."

Lita sent a pleading look to the raven haired Diva, whom merely shrugged as she pulled on her own attire.

"Oh come on Li, your silence is just encouraging me to believe that you do think he's cute."

The redhead scowled as she pulled on her fishnets. Did she think he was cute?

'Well duh', her conscious argued, 'You only got caught staring at his ass while you were bowling, plus-'

'**Shut up', ** the logical part of her argued back, '**You don't have to answer this question.'**

Lita shook her head when she realized she was arguing with herself.. That wasn't helping her current state any as she continued to dress.

"So?" Dawn appeared in her line of vision, the brunette already dressed. "Just answer the question."

The redhead glared, "You want my answer? Fine, yes.. I think he's cute."

Dawn beamed, "Now was that so hard?" She tossed her hair over her shoulder, practically skipping to the bathroom to apply her makeup.

Victoria shook her head as the bathroom door shut, "I'm starting to regret bringing her."

Lita rolled her eyes good naturedly as she slipped on the halter top. "I know she means well, but I'd rather just let things take their own course.. I mean, if we get together, we get together. If we don't, then we don't.. plain and simple."

The raven haired Diva nodded, sweeping her locks upwards into a ponytail. "Exactly.. But, Dawn doesn't see things that way-"

"She never has."

"So, I guess all you can do is grin and bear it."

"Which I have," Lita shook her head as she slipped on the boots, "I'm not gonna lie an' say I'm not havin' a good time. He's a great guy, I've enjoyed most of the time I've spent around him."

"But?" Victoria inclined her chin, smoothing down the fitted shirt she was sporting, "Are you afraid or something?"

"Kind of," the redhead shrugged as she stood before the mirror above the dresser. "I know it's cynical of me to think that all guys are just gonna break my heart, but I can't help but feel that way."

The raven haired woman nodded as she joined the redhead at the mirror. "But that doesn't mean you can't get to know him.. No one, aside from Dawn, is saying that you two absolutely have to date."

"But you two would make a really cute couple if you did," Dawn supplied as she waltzed out of the bathroom, "And yes, I know I can be pushy.. But, come on Li.. I think he'd be good for you."

Lita smiled wryly, opting to leave her hair loose for the night. "Why don't you let me figure that out, okay? I'd like to think I know myself pretty well." She turned her eyes back to the mirror, pinning her locks in place with a few hair clips.

The brunette held up her hands in mock defeat, "Alright, alright.. I'll back off.." 'From you,': she added mentally, 'But that doesn't mean I can't drop more subtle hints to him.'

Dawn continued to scheme as Lita and Victoria applied light coats of lipstick, eye shadow and blush. Purses -much to Lita's chagrin- were distributed next, Dawn figuring they wouldn't need jackets. The three Diva's scrutinized their reflections in the full length closet mirror before they exited the hotel room.

Jeff let out a low whistle when they entered the hallway, "Lookin' good ladies."

Chris made a sweeping bow to the three, "To borrow a line from the Nature Boy- we are high stylin' and profiling'."

Dawn preened for the two, noting rather smugly that John was watching in silence. "It's not polite to just stare, Cena."

John snapped out of his temporary stupor long enough to glare at the New Jersey native. "Whatever."

"Original comeback there," Dawn teased, shouldering her purse with a flourish. "But, now that you're with us.. Should we go?"

The West Newbury native rolled his shoulders, his attire consisting of a dress shirt and slacks. "Yeah whatever, the sooner we leave.. The sooner I can get out of this."

The brunette Diva rolled her eyes, taking Chris' offered arm. "You don't look that bad, John."

"An' besides," Jeff gestured to his own dress shirt and slacks. "I'm wearin' it too.. Li's wearin' a skirt."

Lita arched an eyebrow, "Your point Jeffrey?"

The Cameron native rolled his eyes as he offered an arm to Victoria, "Jus' that, he ain't the only one who's dressed up.. That's all I meant Li."

"Would you three just quit whining, so we can leave?" Dawn stomped her foot impatiently, sending a pointed look between John and Lita. "We have no time to change, you can't go out naked, so just deal with it."

The redhead rolled her eyes, she and John bringing up the rear of the group as they made their way to the elevators. "You don't look half that bad, ya know."

John sent her a sideways glance, "Yeah? You don't look that bad yourself."

She smirked, "If I didn't know better, I'd take that as a compliment."

He smirked in turn, nudging her playfully. "Take it how you want, but you don't look that bad."

She merely nodded in response, the two falling into conversation with Victoria and Jeff as they entered the next available elevator. Light conversation and the occasional banter ensued as they crossed the lobby and exited the hotel; the group opting to walk to dinner instead of driving. After all, the night was still relatively young, and Jeff informed them that there were a few restaurants within walking distance. He also let Dawn know that a few clubs were also within walking distance, the brunette smiling in satisfaction at that bit of information.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: Still not mine.. Sadly, this is true.  
**Spoilers/Summary**: All in the previous chapters   
**Notes**: Nothing that hasn't been said already..   
**Thank You**: To everyone who has reviewed! And- **Latisha C**. I've actually argued about the finer points of mini-golf with my friends.. T'was a very odd and random conversation but it is possible! 

…………

As the six strolled down the sidewalk, they drifted into private conversations. Dawn had dropped back to consult with Lita, Jeff and Victoria taking the middle of the group. John subsequently found himself on the receiving end of a 'lecture' from Chris. Of course, John took it in stride -literally and figuratively- promising the blonde man that his intentions were good. With a laugh, John also mentioned that Jeff had already given him this talk and warning.. The Cameron native ending the discussion with a death threat. And while Chris' closer wasn't quite as violent, he promised bodily harm should the redheaded Diva get hurt in any way, shape or form. And once the two had gotten that all cleared up, the conversation switched to another topic. John didn't mention that Dawn had also given him this little talk, nor did he mention that the brunette Diva had given him this talk two months ago. Whatever the case, the West Newbury native half expected for Victoria to 'lecture' him but he never found out as the group finally reached a slew of restaurants. The six huddled together, scanning the laminated menu tacked to a post before they came to a decision. Lita decided that it wasn't for her, thus the group set off to the next restaurant a few feet away. Again, the redhead didn't agree with the menu.. The group trudging another few feet to the next eating establishment.

"Li, sweetie.. I love you like a sister." Dawn began patiently when it looked like the redhead would nix this restaurant. "But at this point, I don't care if you don't like the menu. The rest of us are starving."

Lita rolled her eyes, tucking a rampant strand of hair behind her ear. "Dawn.. I wasn't going to do that. I was going to say let's go in and get a table."

"Finally," Chris let out an overdramatic sigh as he and Dawn lead the way, "I tell ya Li, if you had said no to this place? I woulda dragged you in here anyway."

"Thanks for your concern," Lita drawled sardonically, "And you know, I coulda just been a pain in the ass and said no.. just to piss y'all off."

"You? A pain in the ass?" John feigned shock, holding a hand to his face. "I never woulda guessed."

Lita crossed her arms over her chest, turning her face purposely away. "Bite me."

John raised an eyebrow, "Like I said earlier.. Where?"

"Please, like I'd really let you." The redheaded Diva scoffed, "You just keep deluding yourself, Cena."

The West Newbury native rolled his eyes, "Uh huh.. Whateva. You keep makin' the offer an' yet- it seems to me that you're scared."

She snorted indignantly, "I am not scared."

"Sure you aren't.."

"I'm not," she turned so she was facing him, an eyebrow raising in challenge. "I don't see anything stopping you."

The corners of his mouth twitched, "Now now.. You jus' said I shouldn't delude myself."

The redhead smirked, teasing playfully. "Who's scared now?"

"I ain't scared of nothing." John declared promptly, "But we are in a public place.. I figured I'd save ya the embarrassment."

"Okay, whatever." Lita rolled her eyes, "admit it- you're scared."

The brown haired wrestler scoffed, "I already told ya- I ain't scared." He took a step closer to the redhead, "I still think you're the one who's scared."

She waved it off, "Believe me sugar, I am not scared." Lita tossed her hair while adding: "An' especially not of you."

"Uh huh," he took another step, the two separated by a few inches now. "An' what makes you think I'm scared?"

She feigned indifference, motioning with a nod of her head to the others. "They're already headin' to the table.. We should go catch up with 'em, don't you think?"

He smirked broadly, grasping her wrist in his hand. "It won't be too hard to find 'em."

Lita arched an eyebrow, "I don't even wanna know what you're thinking right now.. Come to think of it? I really don't wanna know what you're thinking right now. I'd rather just catch up with them, sit down and order my food."

In a bold gesture, he ran his hand up the length of her exposed arm. Languidly so, if you asked her.

She shifted uneasily, "I don't recall giving you permission to touch me."

John inclined his head, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Ah.. But you did give me permission to bite you. Twice, I might add." His hand came to a rest at her shoulder, fingers splaying over the lightly tanned surface.

Lita held his gaze, stating coolly. "You make one more move, and I will not hesitate to find a dull knife to castrate you."

The West Newbury native raised an eyebrow; his hand retracing the path from her shoulder to her wrist. He remained silent, his eyes still locked with hers as he gently grasped her hand in his. "They're polly wonderin' what's takin' us so long."

The Sanford resident blinked at the sudden mood change, "I said that already."

"I know," he smiled fully, leading the way through the restaurant in search of the others.

Lita followed behind, not that she really had a choice since he had a firm grip on her hand. All the same, a baffled expression was on her face, the redhead clearly stupefied as to why he had just done what he had.

Dawn glanced curiously between the two when they appeared, the four waiting at the bar for the moment. "We were starting to wonder about the two of you." An eyebrow indiscreetly raised at the joined hands, "We've got two options.. They've got a table outdoors, but that won't be ready for another fifteen minutes. The other option is to sit inside, no wait.. But at a booth instead of a table."

"Whatever," was Lita's intelligent reply. "Really Dawn, why don't you decide."

The New Jersey native blinked in shock, shrugging her shoulders as she replied. "Well, like I said before- I'm starving.. So, booth it is."

……

The six soon found themselves settled in a semi-circle shaped booth. Because of that, it was necessary for two people to be on the absolute inside. And thanks to Dawn and Jeff's careful direction of traffic; John and Lita found themselves to be those two people. The brunette Diva occupied the spot to Lita's left while Jeff took the spot to John's right. The two well meaning mischief makers found themselves on the receiving end of a death glare from Lita. Dawn smiling innocently before she buried her nose in the menu, while Jeff outright smirked. Somehow though, the meal progressed in peace. Somewhat tense peace, but peace none the less. The only problems arose when they had started eating.. The naturally left handed John knocking elbows with the naturally right handed Lita. Still, they forged ahead; the redhead eventually compromising instead of taking Dawn's suggestion to feed each other. That had earned the brunette Diva a swift kick to the shins, Dawn eating dessert in silence.

"So, where to next?" Jeff questioned as they convened on the sidewalk again, "There's a few places down that way.. An' a few places in the opposite direction."

Chris patted his stomach appreciatively, "I'm actually kinda stuffed."

The Cameron native frowned thoughtfully, "Well.. We can always just walk 'till we find somethin'.. Pick your poison- sidewalk or beach?"

Lita was already in the process of unlacing the boots on her feet, "Beach.. I don't care if I ruin my damn stockings.. I have plenty more at home."

The remaining blinked, looking on for a moment while the redhead made her way to the beach in her stockings. They had just caught up with her when she stashed her boots underneath a bench, the others following suit quickly after.

"Li?" Jeff queried as he caught up to the redhead, "Is somethin' wrong?"

Her shoulders lifted in a shrug, "Nah.. You know me, Jeff.. I like mindless walks on the beach."

He chuckled softly, "Yeah I do know that.. But, it jus' looked like there's somethin' botherin' ya."

Lita offered a tiny smile, turning her face sideways to regard him. "Nothing's bothering me, okay? I just got a lot on my mind."

Jeff sent her an incredulous look, "An' that usually means there's somethin' botherin' ya."

"Jeff, honestly.. Nothing's wrong." The redhead wrapped her arms loosely around her waist, "Hard as it may be to believe.. Just because I have a lot on my mind, doesn't mean something's botherin' me."

Jeff held up his hands in mock defeat, "If you insist.."

"An' I do," she intoned firmly. "I'm fine."

The pair fell silent as they continued to stroll through the sand, the others not far behind them.

"You know John," Dawn began casually. "You could go up and talk to her."

"You're right, I could." John conceded with a shrug, "But it seems to me that she wants her space.. I don' wanna set her off so, I'm gonna give her that space."

The brunette Diva looked impressed. "Well yeah but.. That doesn't mean you can't talk to her.. Try and figure out what's bothering her."

He shrugged, "Again I could.. But there's a chance she don't wanna talk 'bout it. If that's the case, she's likely to rip my head off."

The New Jersey native rolled her eyes, "I highly doubt that's gonna happen, John.. Just go talk to her."

The brown haired wrestler nodded ahead, "Jeff seems to be doin' a fine job."

Dawn huffed, "Fine.. Don't talk to her then." An impish grin curled at the corners of her mouth, "That just leaves you free to talk to me."

John regarded her suspiciously, "'Bout what?"

"Oh nothing," she stated loftily, "What do you wanna talk about?"

He smiled wryly, "Nu uh Dawn.. You ain't gonna bait me like ya did last time."

Dawn feigned innocence, "I've no idea as to what you're talking about." She glanced away briefly, "But since you can't think of a topic.."

John let out a short sigh, "Jus' go on an' ask.. I know you wanna."

She raised an eyebrow, "Why haven't you asked her out yet?"

The West Newbury native snorted, "Hello? She an' I are jus' getting to know each other. You were the one who said before I did anything? I had to get to know her first.. Not to mention that Jeff an' Chris said the same."

"But you've had twenty four hours already," Dawn pinched the bridge of her nose, "And haven't you heard enough about her?"

"Dawn.. Hearin' 'bout someone an' getting to know someone are two completely different things." He threaded a hand through his hair, "I mean, don' get me wrong.. I think she's good looking an' all that, but.. I'd still like to get to know her a little bit better."

Dawn rolled her eyes, gesturing pointedly ahead of them. "All the more reason for you to talk to her now, genius."

"On my terms, not yours Dawn." John shook his head, "Please, jus' do me a favor.. Back off."

The brunette Diva scowled as they fell into silence, Chris and Victoria wisely choosing to remain silent throughout the conversation between Dawn and John.

……..

Ten minutes of walking later, found them all turning in the opposite direction to head back to the bench where they had stashed their footwear. As Lita had anticipated her fishnets were somewhat ruined, but still wearable where it mattered. At any rate, she still took the longest out of them all to get her boots back on and once they were done the six set off in search of a club. That process started much in the same way as the restaurant hunt had, Victoria nixing the first option while Lita and Jeff nixed the second. But, before the six could completely escape the blaring music, Dawn shoved them all into the short line formed outside. No sooner had they entered, did Dawn grab Lita by the wrist.

"Dawn.. I'm really startin' to think you left your brain in Jersey." Lita glared as the brunette dragged her through the club. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You'll find out in a minute Li."

"Dawn, I swear-"

"Hi there," Dawn smiled sweetly when the two approached a random patron. "My friend and I were just wondering if you might be able to help us?"

The man raised an eyebrow, "An' jus' how might I be of assistance?"

The brunette Diva smiled broadly, quite thrusting Lita in front of her. "Well.. It's just, we don't have anyone to dance with." She nudged Lita forwards. "But, if it's too much of a bother-"

"None at all, m'am." He bowed slightly to the two Diva's, offering his arm and a charming smile to the redhead. "It'd be an honor."

Lita tossed Dawn a look, and the brunette glared before placing Lita's hand on the man's arm.

"Thanks but, this really isn't necessary." Lita stated uneasily as he lead her to the dance floor. "Really.. I mean, you have to excuse my friend's behavior. She was just released from the mental institution and this is her first night out in public."

He smiled winningly, "Jus' one dance then?" His brown eyes sparkled with warmth, "One dance won't hurt, right?"

In spite of herself, the redhead nodded. "I don't see why it would hurt.."

He responded by smiling, spinning her outwards before drawing her back close as the two found a rhythm.

Meanwhile, from a table at the edge of the dance floor; Dawn had joined the others to observe their redheaded friend.

Victoria glanced quizzically at the brunette, "Umm.. Dawn? Who is Li dancing with?"

The New Jersey native shrugged, "I don't know actually.. I just picked him out from the crowd."

Jeff nearly choked on his iced water, "You what?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Should I say it slower? He stood out from the rest of the guys here.. So I took the liberty of asking him to dance with Li."

Victoria raised an eyebrow, "Why didn't you just let Li pick for herself?"

Dawn snorted, "Because she wouldn't, that's why. She'd just park herself at the bar and not budge an inch all night."

The raven haired Diva remained skeptical, "How do you know that tonight wouldn't have been different?"

"Just a feeling," Dawn replied breezily. "You heard what she said earlier, she's here to have fun.. I'm just helping." The brunette nodded to the dance floor then, "Look for yourself Vikki, it seems to me she's enjoying herself out there."

Victoria did in fact look, all of the occupants at the table looked. And as Dawn had stated- Lita looked like she was enjoying herself.

Jeff regarded them suspiciously, "He's holdin' her awful close.."

"Calm down Jeff.. It's not like she can disappear or anything." Dawn inclined her chin, a thoughtful look on her face. "Although.. I haven't seen her looking that free in awhile."

Chris blinked at the sight, "Li always told me she couldn't dance."

"Oh, I don't know about that." The brunette gestured casually with her hand, "By the looks of things, I'd say she was lying." A thoughtful frown crossed her features, "Or it could be her dance partner.."

The five fell into a relatively comfortable silence watching on as Lita continued to dance with the unknown male. Relatively comfortable since John had yet to say a word. They watched as the song switched, the man asking Lita for another dance, to which she politely declined. Dawn watched on, sneaking a glance to John when Lita's dance partner escorted her to a nearby table. The five near blinked in unison as he gave Lita his phone number, kissing the redhead's hand before he disappeared into the crowd.

"So.." Dawn began as the redhead joined them, "Does he have a name?"

"Well uh.." Lita glanced down to the napkin in her hand, "His name is Richard."

"Dick," Chris stated with a frown, "Nice name."

"Richard," Lita corrected with a frown of her own. "Back off Chris, you aren't my father."

The blonde man held up his hands in mock defense, "Sorry if I hit a nerve.." he rolled his eyes before adding: "So, did Mr. Footloose ask for a date?"

Lita tossed her hair over her shoulder, placing the napkin in the purse slung over her shoulder. "No, he didn't Chris.. And even if he did, I don't see why it's such a big deal."

"Right so," Jeff cleared his throat, "Are you gonna dance some more or were you planning on sittin' down?"

The redhead shrugged, "Well I don't really dance, so-"

"You sure proved us wrong then," John stated evenly. "For someone who says she can't dance.. You looked fine to me."

Lita arched an eyebrow, "I can't honestly. I've got two left feet on the dance floor."

Chris smirked, "Well maybe Dickie boy can give you lessons."

The redhead sighed, "Is there something wrong with me dancing with some stranger?"

"Of course there isn't," Dawn spoke up before Chris, Jeff or John could say a word. "You're entitled to have fun, now and then."

"Thanks.." Lita replied uneasily, yanking the purse from the table. "I'm just gonna go order a drink or something." She offered a short lived smile to the five, turning on heel shortly after to head for the bar.

Dawn made a show of smoothing out her dress, sneaking glances back to John every now and then. Even if she wouldn't say it outright, it appeared to her that he was the tiniest bit jealous. Now, she couldn't find out by outright asking.. But, her assumptions were good enough for her. The only thing left to see was if he would act or just let this slide. The brunette Diva hoped for the former, not really wanting to seek out another random dance partner for the redheaded woman that night. She already knew that Lita was pissed for setting her up in the first place.. But it had been necessary.. For Dawn's purposes anyway. At any rate, when Lita returned from the bar, Dawn selected Victoria as her first dance partner for the night. Chris and Jeff meandered off to play a game of darts, leaving John and Lita to watch over the purses at the table.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: Still not mine.. Sadly, this is true.  
**Spoilers/Summary:** All in the previous chapters  
**Notes**: Well, hmm.. I am anticipating that an ending will come to this story within the next three or four chapters, or possibly sooner. I say anticipating, because, unless I can figure out another way to extend this .. It'll be ending. That said, any ideas you all have, would be appreciated. I can't promise I will extend it, but if I can muster the creative drive then I will. I've got quite a few other stories just in the start of things, and others that are progressing along quite nicely. In addition, I've a few new ideas lingering that I've held off on since I didn't want to overload myself. One of those happens to be the sequel (long-ish series) to my one-shot: Just One Question. So, who knows what will happen.. I may even end up finding that elusive Randy/Lita muse so I can update Welcoming the Unexpected.  
**Thank You:** To everyone who has reviewed! 

…………

The minutes seemed to pass like hours for the two at the table. The silence deafening despite the never ending stream of music from the in house D.J. All the while, Dawn observed from the dance floor.. The brunette Diva muttering something along the lines of knocking their heads together if one of them didn't make a move soon. And fortunately for Dawn's health and both John and Lita's sanity- Victoria managed to talk her out of taking such action. It was painfully clear to both Divas that neither John or Lita was interested in making conversation. Or if they were .. They were just taking their sweet ass time. And while yes, Dawn could understand why either would be hesitant to do so.. It was getting pretty damn frustrating. From the dart boards, Chris and Jeff also observed the pair at the table. And while they had no such intent as Dawn.. Jeff was close to walking over there to start something. He didn't know what exactly, but he could see the obvious attraction. Why neither one of them were doing a thing about it remained a mystery to the Cameron native.

"So.." Lita drew the word out slowly, hazel eyes pinned absently to a set of strobe lights. "Umm…"

John raised an eyebrow, "Yes?" He drew his attention away from the tiled floor. "Is there somethin' you need to tell me?"

"Not really," she stated with a casual shrug. "Just thinking that it's getting pretty damn borin' just sittin' here."

He made an open gesture with his hands, "I ain't stoppin' ya from goin' anywhere or finding anyone."

The redheaded woman raised an eyebrow, "An' just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said," his weight shifted back, one arm draped over the back of the chair. "If you wanna go out an' dance, do it. I ain't stoppin' ya."

Lita rolled her eyes, tracing abstract patterns on the table top with a fingernail. "Thanks for the permission, John."

"Did I say you needed my permission?" The fingers of his free hand drummed idly on the table top. "In case you got a hearin' problem.. All I said was-"

"I heard you the first time." She interrupted coolly. "Forgive me for tryin' to start a conversation."

Blue eyes shifted lazily to the redhead, "If you wanna talk, then talk.. Again, I ain't gonna stop ya."

She snorted, picking at the cocktail napkin. "Yeah okay.. Like that's gonna go anywhere. I might as well try talkin' to a brick wall."

John smiled wryly, "Now.. I've been told before that my brain is full of bricks.. But, I ain't no brick wall."

"I wasn't implyin' that." Lita toyed with a stray strand of hair, hazel orbs flicking briefly to him. "Is there somethin' botherin' ya?"

The West Newbury native gave an indifferent shrug, "Not really.. Maybe I jus' feel like sittin' here an' doin' nothing."

Her jaw clenched marginally, the cocktail napkin balled tightly in her hand before it was released. "Well then, you just have a fun time doin' that." Lita slipped out of the chair she was occupying. "I'll be out there with Dawn and Vikki."

"I thought you said you couldn't dance."

"I can't," she glanced back over her shoulder as she straightened her skirt. "But even that's a helluva lot more interstin' then just sittin' here watchin' the damn strobe lights.. So, I don't know 'bout you, but-"

He snorted, rolling his eyes at the redhead. "Forgive me than for not bein' worthy enough of your precious time."

Lita arched an eyebrow, her hands falling shortly to her hips. "Did I say that? No, I didn't. Believe it or not, up until now? I was havin' fun hangin' out with you-"

"Sorry to disappoint ya then."

"Would you just shut up an' let me finish?" She snapped quickly, moving so she was standing directly in front of him. "I don't know what your problem is, alright? If you want to talk about it, fine. We'll talk about it. If you want to talk about the _damn_ weather in Alaska, fine.. We can talk about the _damn_ weather in Alaska." With a huffy breath she poked him in the arm. "It really doesn't matter what the subject is-"

John caught her wrist in his hand before she could poke him again. "You ever think I don' know what to talk 'bout? I mean shit, from Sanford to here all we've been doin' is talkin'. I'm sorry if I don' know what else to talk about with you."

She let out a short sigh, wrenching the trapped appendage free. "Forgive me then for assuming too much.. I'll just be on my merry way now." Lita shook her head, threading a hand through her red locks as she turned on heel to head back to the dance floor.

Again, she was stopped, her elbow caught this time; the brown haired wrestler standing behind her. "I'm sorry, alright? Go on an' be pissy with me, but I'm sorry."

Lita turned a puzzled gaze to him, "Sorry for what?"

He coughed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "For teasin' ya earlier. At the park."

The Sanford resident's face contorted in confusion. "What are you talkin' 'bout?"

John held her gaze, an eyebrow raising marginally. "That blonde chick? Ya know.. The whole, you ain't jealous thing."

Lita blinked, "Why does that really matter now?"

The West Newbury native shook his head, releasing her elbow shortly. "Don' worry 'bout it, alright? I jus' wanted to apologize for actin' like a jerk"

The Diva shook her head, "You weren't actin' like a jerk.. You haven't been doin' that at all."

His shoulders lifted marginally, "Whateva.. You said you were gonna go dance, didn' you?"

"I did," she conceded with a short shrug of her own. "Unless there is somethin' you wanna talk about.. It jus' looks like there was somethin' botherin' ya."

John smiled lazily, "Just forget 'bout it, alright? Honestly, I really don' know what else to talk about."

Lita nodded slowly, "If you say so then."

"Well…" He walked backwards until he was leaning against the table. "When's your birthday?"

"April 14th." She moved back to the chair, hopping up shortly. "You?"

"April 23rd.. What year were ya born in?"

Lita smiled wryly, "Didn' anyone ever tell you not to ask a woman's age?"

John grinned, "I didn' ask your age, I jus' asked what year you were born in."

"Same difference," she replied with a roll of her eyes. "I was born in 1975."

"So you're two years older than me." John stated with a small nod. "Alright, what's your full name?"

The redheaded woman blinked, "Why does that really matter?"

"Jus' curious, I guess." John raised an eyebrow, "Cuz, I'm thinking your real name ain't Lita."

The Sanford resident chuckled softly, "Well no. it's not. My birth certificate reads: Amy Christine Dumas."

The brown haired wrestler nodded, "Mine reads John Felix Anthony Cena."

"Felix?" She repeated with a tiny smirk. "Cute."

"There somethin' wrong with Felix?"

Lita shook her head, "I didn't say that did I? It's just not a name I hear every day.. Unless of course it's Felix the Cat."

John rolled his eyes good naturedly, "Yeah, yeah.. Been there, heard that."

She laughed at the look on his face, "What did you do before you started wrestling?"

His chest puffed out slightly, "Body building." His head inclined, blue eyes regarding her curiously. "You said you had done odd jobs.. Define, odd jobs."

The redhead smirked, "I played bass in a band, worked in a few animal shelters." Her eyes focused elsewhere for a moment, "I was also a stripper, on an' off for about four years."

Tentatively, he reached out a hand to bring her eyes back to him. "That ain't nothing to be ashamed over. You're hot, you got a nice body."

Lita quirked a tiny smile, "Yeah well.. It's still somethin' I'd jus' rather forget."

"Fair enough," he conceded with a small shrug. "What 'bout college?"

Lita shook her head, "I lasted all of three semesters, I think.. Down at Georgia State University. I wanted to teach middle school, so I majored in Education."

He chuckled, "Ya know, that's interestin' .. I've thought 'bout teachin' at the high school level.. History or somethin' if I wasn't doin this." With a grin, he added: "I graduated from Springfield College, degree in Exercise Physiology."

She nodded a touch, "I can see ya doin' that.. Though, I'd kinda doubt you'd quit this business anytime soon."

"Woman, they'd have to fire me for that to happen." He threaded a hand through his short hair, "I got one more question for ya."

An eyebrow raised, "And that would be?"

John reached a hand towards her, lightly toying with strands of loose hair. "What's your natural hair color?"

The Sanford resident smiled coyly, rising from the chair again. "Some things, you just can't find out that easily." With a wink, she tossed her hair over her shoulder, "I did wanna head back to the dance floor.."

John raised an eyebrow, "Is that an invitation or are ya just telling me for the hell of it?"

…….

The redhead merely shrugged in response, turning so she was facing away from him as she quite sauntered out to the dance floor. He remained standing there for a moment longer, silently thanking whomever picked the short skirt. And after he had grabbed the purses, he stopped once to drop those off with Jeff and Chris before he joined the three Divas on the dance floor. Dawn could barely contain her excitement when he joined them, the brunette Diva near bursting at the seams with questions for Lita and John. But, rather than ask them now, she observed. The smile on her face broadened as the pair in question started to dance, Dawn holding back the urge to outright cheer.

John shook his head, the redheaded woman in front of him, one arm around her waist. "You'd think Dawn won the lottery or somethin'."

Lita rolled her eyes, one arm draped loosely over his shoulders. "Yeah well, I guess this is close enough for Dawn's sake."

The West Newbury native laughed, tugging her slightly closer to him. "That's true.. All of her efforts or whatever."

The redhead smirked, bringing up her other arm to clasp her hands behind his neck. "Don' tell me she's tried all of the subtle hint crap with you already."

A wry smile twisted at the corners of his mouth, "You don' even wanna know."

Lita inclined her head curiously, "Humor me then.. Cuz I bet she's done worse to me."

John shrugged his shoulders marginally, "You bet huh? Is this a terms bet or no."

"Whatever," she replied with a shake of her head. "So? What has she done"

One hand splayed over the exposed surface of tanned skin just below the hemline of her shirt. "Well.. For starters, every time I got a bit of spare time an' Dawn feels like talkin' my damn ear off.. You're mentioned.. Each an' every damn time."

Lita nodded, a knowing glint in her eyes. "She's done the same to me…while the person in question was not but ten feet away."

He looked impressed, his other hand resting on her hip. "Alright so ya got me beat there.. She's borrowed a jacket of mine, and accidentally left your phone number in the pocket."

The redhead rolled her eyes, the space between them disappearing by the second. "She's done that to me too. Has she used your cell phone to call someone?"

"An' purposely left the phone number on the display screen?" John rolled his eyes, "That happened 'bout a month ago."

Lita could only shake her head, "Oh I've got one.. Last joint pay-per-view, she left a program in my gym bag."

John looked amused, "Yeah? She's left all of them Diva magazines in mine.. Or in my locker room."

"Touché," she conceded with a dry smile. "All of them?"

The corners of his mouth twitched, "A few of 'em.. One in particular though." Abruptly, he turned her in his embrace; the hand that had been on her back shifting to her exposed stomach. "Here's one.. This one time we were between shows and whateva.. It was me, Dawn, Eddie, Rob and Rey, right? Well, Rey was drivin', Dawn was playin' navigator."

She gave an involuntary shudder, his chin resting on her shoulder; breath just teasing the fine hairs on her neck. "Okay.. I'm with you so far."

"All of a sudden, this book drops in my lap." A small smirk formed on his mouth, "Your autobiography."

Lita expelled a melodic laugh, one hand resting over the hand on her hip. "I got one to match that.. She stayed over with me one night.. Brought along some tapes of Smackdown shows."

It was his turn to laugh, "Did she really? I can't really say I'm surprised at that." John's laughter died down, the redhead finding herself facing him again. "I got another one."

"And that is?"

"That time she borrowed my jacket.. When I got it back? It smelled like this one perfume." His face hovered centimeters from hers. "A lot like the one you got on."

Lita held his gaze, the Diva's gut instinct to flee starting to kick. "I uh.. I think I need some air.."

John masked the disappointment in his eyes, releasing her slowly. "Alright.. You wanna go take a walk on the beach or somethin?"

The redhead nodded, "Yeah.. That works." She smiled faintly, taking his hand in hers before she sent a look over to Dawn and Victoria. "Do not follow us. I know it's tempting, but please.. You owe me for Richard."

Dawn held up her hands in mock defense, "I'm sorry but.. Someone had to do something."

John and Lita rolled their eyes in response, stopping on their way out to speak with Jeff and Chris. The redhead kindly requested that the two please keep Dawn in the club .. She then informed them that she and John would be back.. She didn't know when, but they would be back. Jeff nodded in response, lightly squeezing the redhead's shoulder before she and John departed. Subsequently, Jeff and Chris abandoned the game of darts to keep a vigil over the nosey brunette. And tempted as she was to follow them, Dawn stayed put. John and Lita found themselves back on the same stretch of beach they had been on previously, the redhead's fishnet stockings joining her boots this time under the bench.

He sent her a sideways glanced as they walked towards the shore. "You feelin' better now?"

She gave his hand a light squeeze, "Yeah.. It was just getting really stuffy back in the club.. Plus well, knowing that Dawn was standin' but a few feet away wasn't helping much."

John nodded, the two walking slowly along the sandy surface. "You can't see the stars from in there either."

"That too," she replied breezily, her head tipping back slightly to gaze at the night sky. "It's just a lot more peaceful.."

Again, he nodded. The two falling into a comfortable silence until they came to stop just before the shoreline.

"This is one of the reasons I love coming here." Lita mentioned as they watched the waves chasing the shore. "One time, me an' Jeff spent hours just watchin' the waves."

"Musta been nice." He commented as he moved behind her, his chin coming to rest on her shoulder as his arms wrapped around her waist. "I have a question for ya."

The redhead leaned into his embrace, "Go ahead then."

"You had said earlier, that you wouldn't date Jeff, right? Somethin' 'bout you two your friendship bein' too tight."

"That's right."

"My question is then, what do you look for in a guy? I know, you also said you weren't looking for a relationship.. But-"

She shrugged marginally, "Someone that I can talk to about everything and nothing.. Someone that I can just be myself around and not hafta worry 'bout what they think. Some stuff in common is nice too," Lita chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip. "And a good sense of humor."

John rolled his eyes good naturedly, "That's what all women say.."

Lita turned curious hazel eyes to him, "Well it's true.. I'd think that everyone would say something similar. I mean, it's not about how good looking someone is or how much money they make. It's about what's inside."

The West Newbury native snorted slightly, "It's still what all women say."

"Well, then here's somethin' a little bit different," her nose wrinkled slightly. "I don' like a lot of romantic crap. An' here's another.. Unlike most women, my favorite flowers aren't roses."

An eyebrow raised in interest, "Then what are they?"

"Daises."

"Daises," he echoed softly. "Yeah, I guess that is different."

Lita nodded, an eyebrow raising slightly. "Is there somethin' else you wanted to ask or do I have somethin' in my teeth?"

John shrugged, turning her so she was facing him. "Actually.. There's somethin' I wanna tell you."

"Alright.." Hazel eyes held blue, fingertips dancing lightly over the back of his neck. "What is it then?"

"I'm gonna tell you this an' then, one of two things is gonna happen." He started first, reaching up a hand to brush her hair from her face. "I want to kiss you," he held up a hand when she opened her mouth to seemingly protest. "I'm telling you that 'cos if you don't want me too.. You have time to run, if that's what you wanna do."

She smiled slightly when he hesitated, "An' the other option?"

He smiled lazily, "Well, that would be you kissin' me back.. But, like I said-"

Lita cut him off, closing the final distance between them as her lips met his for a feather light kiss. She pulled back to regard him, her eyes twinkling with mirth. "I bet ya didn' think of that option, now did ya?"

"Well no, but.. That wasn't really a kiss." An eyebrow rose marginally before his face lowered, as his mouth claimed hers. Her lower lip was drawn between his as he pulled back. "That.," he informed her with a tiny smirk, "was a kiss."

A lopsided smile formed on Lita's face, one hand reaching upwards to cup his cheek. "Care to explain that again?"

John granted her request easily, one hand grasping lightly at the back of her neck as he deepened the kiss.

And from the safety of fifteen feet back- Dawn, Victoria, Chris and Jeff watched. The brunette Diva sighing happily while Chris and Jeff rolled their eyes. And after a moment longer of observation, the four trudged back to the bench to wait for John and Lita. They really hadn't meant to spy.. Or at least Chris, Victoria and Jeff hadn't.. the brunette Diva had claimed she needed fresh air. Jeff and Chris granted her request skeptically, warning the New Jersey native to leave John and Lita alone. For her part, Dawn promised solemnly that she would not interfere.. Unless of course it was absolutely necessary, and from what they had just witnessed- it wasn't. At any rate, they weren't sure how much longer they waited before John and Lita came into sight, the two strolling slowly back to the bench, their hands entwined. And when they re-joined with the others, Dawn wisely left out the fact that they had followed.. Merely stating that they were just about ready to leave whenever they were. To that, Lita and John rolled their eyes, but kept silent to put their footwear back on. The group then left the beach to head back to the hotel, Dawn and Victoria taking the lead while Jeff and Chris took up the middle. The walk back was in comfortable silence, though it did take quite some time as two individuals lingered with every traffic light.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Still not mine.. Sadly, this is true.  
Spoilers/Summary: All in the previous chapters Notes: Let me start by saying- wow! My gosh, y'all sure know how to make someone feel good. I can honestly tell y'all that, I never expected for this story to take off like it did.. It started as a simple idea, something to jump start an experimental muse. And now, if you've seen my stories authored, that muse has taken on a life of its own.. Along with this story. What I'm trying to say is, thank you.. From the bottom of my heart. I can't thank you all enough… just don't hurt me after you read the chapter and remember- three more chapters after this before the ending!

…………

When the group finally returned to the hotel, all six were wide awake. But, Dawn being the gossip monger that she was, quickly grabbed Lita by the elbow as soon as they reached the hallway. The baffled Sanford resident barely had the time to utter a word before she was shoved into the hotel room; Victoria yanked in shortly after. And just as Jeff was opening his mouth to ask if he could join them, the door was slammed shut. John looked on in mild surprise, while Chris and Jeff shook their heads.. The guys subsequently filing into their hotel room; Jeff doing his best to eavesdrop via the connecting door. Meanwhile, Victoria flopped down on one of the beds, Dawn forcing the redheaded Diva to take a seat on the other. Once Lita was settled, Dawn dragged a chair over, placing herself in front of the bed to interrogate the redhead.

Lita sighed, "Dawn.. I really don't see why this is necessary, especially since I know you followed us." She raised an eyebrow, "An' don't even try to deny it."

The brunette held up her hands in defense, "I didn't follow immediately…it's just, you two were taking so long and-"

"Did it ever occur to you that we may have wanted some privacy?" The redhead rolled her eyes, laying back on the bed. "Dawn.. Why is it so important that you have every single damn detail of my personal life?"

"Because you're one of my best friends." Dawn leaned forwards in the chair, resting her elbows on her knees. "Come on Li, please?"

Lita raked her hands through her hair. "Dawn.. There's really nothing to tell. We walked, we talked, we kissed.. That's all."

Dawn emitted a frustrated sigh. "Are you dating? Or was it just an experimental, for the hell of it kiss?"

"Dawn," Lita began with a warning tone. "This really isn't any of your business."

"Li please…" Dawn pleaded, "If you won't tell me, I'll go bug John."

The Sanford resident snorted, "Then you just go ahead an' do that then.. Cos' I am not talkin' to you 'bout this."

The brunette huffed, "Li.. I just want to know one thing.. That's all! I'm not asking for detailed details, I just-"

"You want to know if all of your efforts have been worth it?" Lita interrupted sardonically. "Cos' if anything.. You haven't exactly been subtle."

Dawn snorted, "Yeah well.. One of you had to make a move. And at the rate you two were going, it would've taken forever." She sat back in the chair, shrugging her shoulders as she settled. "I just helped."

"Uh huh," Lita shook her head, rolling to her stomach after a moments pause. "You helped.. By leaving all of these hints.." The redhead took another moment to maneuver herself so she was facing her friend. "Before I answer your one question.. I want some answers from you."

The New Jersey native nodded, "Fair enough.."

The redhead propped her chin in her hands. "Alright.. First I'd like to know, just what in the hell made you think that he and I would be good for each other? I mean look at him an' look at me.. We're opposites."

"Not entirely," Dawn corrected first. "You two do have a bit in common and I know this. As for the two of you being good for each other well.. I didn't really know." She raised an eyebrow, "And so what if your opposites? Opposites attract.."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Have you been taking relationship advice from 90's music or something? Dawn.. Just because-"

"Well it worked, didn't it?" Dawn crossed her arms over her chest, "I mean.. you traveled all the way here with him. Alone. You stayed overnight with him, alone."

"Moving on," Lita began after a silent pass. "Even though I'll probably regret asking this one.. What drugs were you on when you decided to dump me on Richard?"

"Well, duh." Dawn tossed her hair over her shoulder. "The two of you by that point, I'll admit.. I was about ready to knock your heads together or lock you in a room. I was getting frustrated so, I took things into my own hands."

Lita sighed heavily, "I should've known.." she buried her face in her hands. "Dawn, look.. I know you mean well, but why couldn't you just butt out?"

"Because I would've killed myself from anxiety that's why." The brunette's hands flailed before her. "Li, I don't see why this is such a big deal.. You admitted that you like him-"

"I said no such thing."

"Okay, so you admitted that you find him attractive." Dawn amended with a roll of her eyes. "But the point is, Li.. It was obvious to me that there was something between you two. Now, if I had just let you handle it…nothing would've happened."

Lita smiled wryly, "You don't know that for sure Dawn. Geeze, cut me some freakin' slack here. The day that this all started, I saw my ex boyfriend and one of my ex best friends all over each other at an engagement party."

The brunette nodded, "I'm well aware of that because I was there. I've also seen how miserable you've been and-"

"Then why did this all start three or four months ago?" The redhead raised an eyebrow. "Because that's about when I started finding all of these little hints."

Dawn raised an eyebrow in turn, "Need I really answer that or do you not remember?"

Lita made a face, "What the hell are you talking about?"

The New Jersey native smirked, "Let me refresh your memory, Lita dear. Birthday party, yours in fact, at my house.. With me so far?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "Get to the point.."

Dawn stuck out her tongue, "Anyway.." she straightened her skirt. "You were -surprise surprise- just about miserable at your own party. At one point you decided it would be a great idea to go run around in a thunderstorm." She inclined her chin, "Remember who went out to get you?"

"So?"

"So?" The brunette echoed incredulously. "Li, after that.. The two of you disappeared and we finally found you two sitting on a swing set at the elementary school playground."

Lita scrunched up her nose, "Big deal Dawn.. I just felt like getting out of there, he happened to follow."

An exasperated sigh escaped the brunette, "Are you blind? That's when I saw it.. This little spark between you two and-"

"Spark?" The Sanford resident repeated dubiously, "Dawn.. We were sitting in the rain, on a swing set. I find it hard to believe that you saw a 'spark' unless it was from the lightening."

"And this is why I took matters into my own hands." Dawn stated with a sweeping gesture of her hands. "The two of you.. Now, don't get me wrong.. I love you both like you were my family, but you're clueless."

Lita smiled dryly, "Thanks bunches Dawn.. Really."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "So.. Now that I've answered your questions…"

Lita huffed, "We're not dating.. And no, I don't know what that kiss was or what it meant. It just happened."

…….

From the other hotel room, Jeff pulled away from the door. He glanced between John and Chris then, a confused expression etched clearly on his features. The Cameron native relayed what he had been able to decipher from the somewhat heated conversation in the hotel room next door. Chris only shook his head, warning the green eyed man that if either Diva found out.. It would be his hide. To that, Jeff had rolled his eyes, waving it off without a care. John, meanwhile, had settled on one of the beds, the television turned on shortly after. And while John and Chris turned their attention to the made for t.v. movie; Jeff turned his attention back to eavesdropping. No sooner had he settled himself at the connecting door did a sharp knock beckon from the main door. The Cameron native informed the caller that the door was open; Victoria filing in shortly after.

"Alright.." Dawn began, "I'll ask you what I asked you before.. Would you date him? Don't even try and give me the excuse you don't know him well enough, Li. Because if you know him well enough to play tonsil hockey on a sidewalk then-"

"I wasn't going to." Lita cut her off flatly. "Dawn.. You, of all people should know why I'm so reluctant to be in anything remotely resembling a relationship."

The brunette regarded her critically, "So you're telling me that the kiss on the beach and every kiss thereafter meant absolutely nothing?"

"I didn't say that, now did I?" The redhead chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip. "He's a great guy and I've had a really good time getting to know him and spending this brief period of time with him..."

"But?" Dawn began when the redhead trailed off. "Li, come on.. You know you can talk to me about anything."

The redheaded Diva sat up slowly, bringing her legs to her chest. "I'm scared.. Dawn, seeing Matt with Trish really messed with my mind. I didn't think it would.." at the brunette's incredulous snort, she rolled her eyes. "Okay, so I knew it would but not that extent and-"

Dawn sighed patiently, "I'm not saying you should just up and marry him or anything.. But would it kill you to just give him a chance?" A near sad smile formed on the brunette's face. "You're good for each other, I know that and you have to know that somehow."

Lita shook her head, resting her chin on her knees. "I don't know if I'm ready to be in a relationship again."

The New Jersey native frowned, "Then why did you kiss him? Unless you're just trying to mess with his mind -and give me a headache in the process- why did you kiss him? I know you and you don't just up and kiss anyone."

The redhead's shoulders lifted slightly. "It felt right, that's why. I won't lie and say that I don't feel something for him.. Because I do. I felt like myself tonight and-"

"Then just take a chance." Dawn prodded gently. "I haven't seen you like this in a long time and that's all I wanted to see. Honestly. Sure, my attempts may have gone a bit overboard at times, but.. All I wanted to see was my best friend back."

Lita mustered a smile, "I was getting there eventually, he just helped."

Dawn nodded, "Despite my instincts.. I'm not going to say you absolutely have to date him.. Even though I think you should, because well, the two of you are good for each other."

The Florida native eyed her skeptically, "Then what are you going to say?"

Dawn smiled, "Just that I'm happy to see my best friend back, my real best friend and not just some shell." She raised an eyebrow while adding: "But, don't think that gets you off the hook completely."

Lita rolled her eyes good naturedly, "I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Yenta. And despite how pushy you can be, most of the time I appreciate your efforts. I appreciate it more when you just step back and let me handle things on my own.. So, thanks for that."

The brunette Diva nodded. "Just don't take too long making up your mind, alright? I put a lot of hard work and time into this and I'd hate to see it all go to waste."

The redhead tossed the nearest pillow, before she sunk back into the bed. A short sigh escaped her before she moved, her legs swinging down soon enough. "I'm gonna head down to the pool."

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "You want some company?"

Lita shrugged, moving to find her bag. "If you want.. I mean, I can't sleep and I sure as hell don't feel like watching some sappy, made for television movie so.."

Dawn chuckled, moving from the chair to dig through her bag for her bikini. "I hear you on that one…I'll just go let Vikki know, then maybe the three of us can head down together?"

"Sure," Lita grinned, pulling out a bikini as she stood. "I'll just get changed."

The brunette nodded, knocking once on the connecting door before Jeff let her in. "Now, I know you were listening in.. and don't even try to deny it Jeffrey. You've spent far too much time around me."

Jeff held up his hands in mock defense, "I didn' hear all of it.. Jus' some of it."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "I'm sure." She flicked her attention to John and Chris before she caught Victoria's attention. "Li and I are gonna head down to the pool.. Since, neither of us feel like watching the sappy, made for television movie."

The raven haired Diva moved from her spot on the carpet. "Anything sounds better than watching this crap." She thumbed to the television. "And what a novel idea, I'll actually be able to use the bikini I brought with me."

Dawn stuck out her tongue in response, the two Divas heading back to their hotel room shortly after.

…….

Ten minutes later found the three Divas occupying the whirlpool. Granted yes, Lita had said she wanted to head to the pool.. But, once they saw the whirlpool that was it. Of course, that didn't mean they would forgo the indoor pool altogether.. Or at least Lita wouldn't but for now, the whirlpool was more than alright. Another five minutes had passed before one body entered the water, Dawn opening her eyes to lock with curious green. A quick glance over Jeff's shoulder let her know that Chris and John were also there. But, instead of joining them in the whirlpool, the two were actually in the pool.

"So, tell me somethin' cos' this inquiring mind has got to know." Jeff glanced pointedly between the three women. "Why did y'all say you was headin' to the pool to sit in the whirlpool?"

"Because we felt like it?" Victoria quipped with a smirk. "Why does it really matter?"

The Cameron native shrugged. "Well it really don' matter.. An' I ain't gonna complain, cos' I get to sit in the whirlpool with the three of y'all while those two idiots freeze.."

Chris snorted indignantly, "Who are you calling an idiot?"

Jeff tossed back an impish grin, "Well I only see two bodies in that pool, so unless ya got an invisible friend with ya.. Those idiots would be you two." He turned his attention back to the Divas. "Now, sittin' here in this whirlpool is nice an' all that.. But, if you decide you are gonna head to the pool? Y'all are gonna shock your bodies.. It'd make more sense to-"

"Jeff?" Lita interrupted before he could continue. "Shut up."

He raised an eyebrow at the redhead, "I know you didn' jus' tell me to shut up." Jeff stood then, making a show of stretching his limbs. "You know I still owe you for stealin' my car."

Lita raised an eyebrow, "I didn't steal.. I borrowed with your permission."

The green eyed man snorted, "Yeah.. Ya borrowed it to take it to the store, not across the state line."

"It's still in one piece, isn't it?" The redheaded woman waved it off nonchalantly. "Jeff I really don't see-"

"Not the point," he stated as he lifted her out of the water. "You still took my car across the state line without my permission." The Cameron native's eyes twinkled mischievously. "For that, ya need to be punished."

She swatted at his arm, "Jeffrey Nero Hardy, you put me down right this instant!"

"Oh, I'll put you down alright." Jeff grinned broadly, walking around the pool side until he reached the deep end. "Ready for that swim, darlin'?"

Before she could utter a word in protest, Lita was unceremoniously dropped into the pool. An indignant squeak escaping her. "You are a dead man." She sputtered, while treading water. "Do you hear me?"

Jeff stuck out his tongue, "You gonna hafta catch me first before you can do anything.." He sat down at the edge of the pool, kicking a stream of water over her. "Come on? What's stoppin' ya?"

"I feel merciful," she muttered dryly, the redhead ducking underneath the water to swim to shallower territory. "Consider yourself lucky," she glared at her friend when she surfaced.

The Cameron native rolled his eyes in response, busying himself with getting Dawn and Victoria from the whirlpool and into the pool. For her part, Lita made her way to the steps; slumping down until she was half submerged. Dawn watched on in dismay as Lita avoided eye contact with the brown haired wrestler. A frown crossing the New Jersey native's face at the sight. For all of the progress they had made.. And the beautiful progress in Dawn's book, it was seemingly all for nothing. But despite that, the brunette vowed not to interfere and to not give up hope. Perhaps, if she didn't interfere, things would work out on their own.. If not, then two people were sharing a hotel room whether they liked or not. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine.. Sadly, this is true.

**Spoilers/Summary: **All in the previous chapters

**Notes: **Nothing new to add… two more chapters to go until the end.

…………

They weren't sure how long they stayed at the hotel pool.. Not that it really mattered anyway since none of them had to be anywhere important. Or at least not anytime soon. That translated into plenty of free time, if only for that night and tomorrow. Lita, had at least, come out of her little world…Jeff coaxing her into a game of Marco Polo. And since it was near impossible to play said game with only two participants, the other pool goers quickly joined in. The game had been going for a good twenty minutes now and currently, the redheaded Diva was 'it'. She had -yet- to tag anyone…but perhaps that was due to the fact that, Dawn and Victoria had both retreated back to the whirlpool. Chris and Jeff were currently sitting on the pool deck, their legs dangling in the water.

Lita expelled a huffy breath, "Why do I get the sinking feeling that no one else is playing this stupid game."

A hand fell on her shoulder, "Because Dawn an' Vikki are sittin' in the whirlpool.." the hand moved, "Jeff an' Chris are sittin' over on the side."

"Which means, unless you're the boogeyman.." the redhead rolled her eyes, ducking quickly beneath the water. "I'd ask what point there is in just abandoning a game, but.. Given present company.."

"Yeah well.. Dawn had said something 'bout talkin' to ya." John rolled his shoulders, the two currently waist deep in the pool. "I don' think this is the best place to talk, but whateva."

Lita snorted, "That's because it isn't…the chances of Dawn or Jeff eavesdropping are higher."

The West Newbury native nodded, "Exactly.. That an' I don' really know what she was referring to."

She smiled wryly, "I think I have a pretty good idea.." She regarded him curiously, "I've a good feeling that Jeffrey was eavesdropping earlier.."

He held up his hands in defense, "I did no such thing.. It ain't my style. If I really need to know something, I'm gonna go to the source."

Idly she nodded, "You don't strike me as the type anyway so…" Lita chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip. "There's really no point in playing Marco Polo, when there are only two people are playing."

"As you an' Jeff found out earlier.."

"Yeah," Damp red locks were gathered back, "I think.. I'm gonna head back upstairs." Lita inclined her head, "You staying here or what?"

John shrugged, "Well I am startin' to get all wrinkly an' shit.." A smirk curled at the corners of his mouth, "An' I really don' like that prune look.."

Her nose wrinkled, hazel eyes twinkling with mirth. "Yeah.. It's not very flattering."

The brown haired man huffed, a mock pout on his face. "You tryin' to insult me again?"

She laughed, "No.. just pointing out the obvious. The pruny look isn't flattering for anyone." Lita waited a beat before adding: "Unless of course you're a prune.. Which, you don't really--"

"Alright, that's quite enough.." John shook his head, blue eyes twinkling with mirth. "But, you ain't nearly as wrinkly as me.."

An eyebrow raised, the redhead started walking back. "Don't you even think it.."

He smiled lazily as he advanced towards her. "Think what?"

Lita snorted, eyeing him doubtfully. "You have that same look that Jeff had earlier." She took another step back. "An' like I had said, I'm heading back upstairs."

"So you did.." John rolled his shoulders, the smile never fading from his face. "What's stopping ya?"

"Nothing," she took another step back, expecting to encounter the hand railing. A wary glance over her shoulder, "When did you get back in the pool?"

Jeff grinned broadly, "Right 'bout when you stopped payin' attention to what was goin' on 'round ya.." Shrugging he added: "That an' I heard my name.. Twice, I might add. But, I was back in the pool the first time 'round."

Lita sighed, glancing warily between John and Jeff. "Great.. That's just great.."

"Relax," Jeff grasped her by shoulders. "You said you were headin' back upstairs.. We're just gonna help."

John nodded solemnly as he took another step forward. "Problem is.. You never said which stairs."

Lita stuck out her tongue, "I don't think it'd take a rocket scientist to figure that one out."

The West Newbury native wiggled his eyebrows, "Now, I know you don' really mind P. D. A's but uh.. Right in front of Jeff might be a little rude."

Jeff grimaced, "Ya think? Thanks for that little offer there, but I'd rather not see y'all playin' tonsil hockey in front of me."

The redhead rolled her eyes, "Right so.. How about Jeff let's go of my shoulders so I can leave the pool.."

"We could do that," Jeff conceded, his hands sliding down to her elbows. "But I don' think we will.."

Lita smiled thinly, "Thanks guys…really, I appreciate it."

"We thought you might," Jeff wrapped his arms around her waist, as John grabbed her legs. "John was right 'bout ya not bein' as pruny.."

"You two are such idiots." The redhead let out an overdramatic sigh, as they made their way out of the pool. "Either that or--"

"Now, you jus' hush up an' let us have some fun."

Jeff and John stopped once they reached the deep end, Lita tossed into the pool after a count of three. But, rather then stop there, they extracted Dawn then Victoria from the whirlpool.

"I think I can mange this on my own," Chris stated when the duo made their way over. "Really, I'm a big boy and all.."

……

Jeff merely shrugged in response, the three then doing side by side by side cannonballs into the pool. And when the trio surfaced, the three Diva's were in safer water…or so they had thought anyway. Dawn had paused in her ascent out of the pool, looking back long enough to note the guys weren't in visible view. The short time it took for the brunette to relay this information, gave the guys enough time to catch up with the Diva's. And, not but five seconds later, did the Diva trio find themselves lifted out of the water. But, while Dawn found herself falling backwards, Lita and Victoria remained upright.

Dawn huffed, eyes narrowing at the blonde wrestler as she surfaced beside him. "Well that was just rude.."

Chris rolled his eyes, "I lost my footing.." A mischievous grin crossed his features, "We could help everyone else lose their footing.."

Lita glared from atop her perch, wringing out her locks in vain. "I don't think so.."

"Well ya know," Jeff began, opposite the body that Lita was perched on. "What goes up, must come down.."

Victoria shook her head, "Then what are you waiting for, huh? An invitation?"

John shrugged as best he could, "I'd say now is as good a time as any."

Lita and Victoria exchanged a look, the redhead smiling as she said: "Well in that case, I'm takin' ya down with me."

"Yeah," the raven haired woman hooked her feet behind Jeff's back. "Fall when ready."

Dawn pinched the bridge of her nose when the four surfaced. "So, can someone tell me what the point of that little stunt was?"

Jeff grinned, "To get Li all pruny.. That an' I couldn't just let you, Chris an' Vikki sit by idle like."

The Sanford resident rolled her eyes, "Well if it's alright with the rest of you.. I'm heading back upstairs." With a look to Jeff she added: "Hotel room upstairs, not up the pool stairs."

Dawn glanced between Victoria and Jeff. "You should really have someone go with you Li.. I mean, even if we are at a hotel, you never know what kinda of psychopaths could be lurking around.."

Lita snorted, "Of course Dawn, I mean, it would make perfect sense for the next would-be Freddy Krueger to come leaping out at me from an ice machine."

The brunette shrugged, "You never know.." One meaningful shove later, "We'll all be up later anyway."

Lita smiled wryly, "You know if it'll get you to shut up, fine.." Hazel eyes turned to her designated 'escort'. "Let's go, I want to take a shower."

Jeff, Victoria, Chris and Dawn watched on as John and Lita exited the pool area. Of course, the keycard to the hotel room the Diva's were staying in….was in Dawn's possession. John had the keycard to the guys room and the connecting door had been locked from the Diva's side.

"Damn it.." Lita grumbled when they reached the hallway. "Dawn has the keycard."

"So? It really ain't a big deal." John shrugged it off as he brought out the keycard for the guys room. "You can jus' use the connectin' door."

Lita raised an eyebrow, "If Dawn has the keycard.. Somehow I doubt things will be that simple. Add Jeff into that mix and--"

John opened the door to the guys room. "We'll find out in a minute then." He held the door open for her, "An' they're just downstairs anyway, not like ya can't go down an' ask one of 'em for the keycard."

Lita shrugged, filing past him to enter the hotel room. "It's just with Dawn and her not so subtle efforts.." she shook her head, "I doubt Dawn is gonna stop with this mess either."

"'Prolly not.." John rolled his shoulders, the brown haired wrestler checking the adjoining door. "Do you wanna take a shower or something first? I can go bug 'em for the keycard."

Her nose wrinkled, "All of my stuff is next door.."

"So, just borrow Jeff's clothes or whateva." John shrugged, "I doubt he'd mind an' it's only until ya can get your own stuff. Or you can go back downstairs an' ask 'em for the keycard."

Lita eyed him cautiously, "You don't want to take a shower?"

John smirked, "Unless you feel like sharing that shower with me?" He held up a hand when she opened her mouth to retort, "Look, it ain't gonna take me as long to take a shower as it would for you.. That's all I'm tryin' to say."

The redhead nodded, a small smile quirked. "Thanks.. I appreciate it."

He grinned, grabbing a t-shirt from the bag Jeff had brought for him. "No biggie, alright?" Hand on the doorknob, he offered a short wave. "I'll jus' go get that keycard."

…….

Lita waited until the door had shut behind him, the redhead then making her way to the duffle bags on the floor. And by the time she had started her shower, John had just made his way back to the pool.. Only to find it empty. So, instead of heading back up to the hotel room, he searched the downstairs…but to no avail. He also took a moment to stop at the Diva's hotel room, knocking several times without an answer.

Lita blinked when she exited the bathroom, the shirt she was wearing just reaching before her knees. "Don't tell me they've just up an' disappeared.."

John chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well.. Uh.. I checked the pool an' they weren't there. I checked the lobby, the bar an' the hotel restaurant.. An' they weren't there. Hell, I even knocked on the damn door.. An' I got no answer."

Lita let out a low sigh, "So they could be anywhere…running around in their beachwear. Which means, none of them have a cell phone."

He nodded slowly, "Pretty much yeah.. Honestly, I would've expected for them to be next door or something."

Idly she chewed on her lower lip, "Well I guess we just have to make the best of it.." She inclined her head, "Who's credit card is this room charged too?"

"Jeff's I think," John shrugged. "But I don' really know.. I wasn't around when they made the reservations."

Lita frowned, "If it was Dawn's.. I'd say lets order a lot of room service." She smirked slightly, "It'd serve her right."

He laughed at that, "Yeah well.. If you wanna order, go ahead an' order. If it's Jeff's credit card, jus' pay him back or something." John grabbed another shirt and a pair of gym shorts, "I'm gonna take a shower.. Who knows, maybe them fools'll show up."

She snorted, flopping back on one of the beds. "Somehow, I don't see that happening."

John peeled his shirt off, tossing it in a corner. "I don' either but, stranger things have happened."

"Like what?"

He shrugged, "Well for one.. In the past forty eight hours, we've shared a hotel room. Granted yeah, we don' know 'bout tonight, but for argument sake.."

She nodded, "I can't exactly say I would've sought you out for a room-mate."

"I can't say I'd seek you out either," he opened the door to the bathroom. "Not that I've minded it much.. At least when you ain't actin' all uptight or puttin' up a front--"

"I had my reasons," Lita interrupted shortly. "An' besides which, I was getting cranky."

"Or when ya ain't getting all violent on me."

The redhead rolled her eyes, "Each and every time, buddy, I warned you." Lita tossed a pillow, pegging him square in the face. "Except maybe that time."

John rolled his eyes right back, the pillow soon in his hands. "Now I know you ain't expectin' for me to jus' do nothing.."

Lita sat up on the bed, the second pillow in her hands. "An' just what are you gonna do about it, hmm?"

The West Newbury native shrugged, "For all you know, I ain't go do a damn thing."

She scoffed, stating rather loftily. "Yeah, yeah…all talk and no--"

John cut her off, not by tossing the pillow at her, but by tossing the pillow down to tackle her. The pillow that had been in her hands, was now laying on the bed.

"You were sayin'?"

Lita scowled, arms pinned above her, lower half pinned to the bed. "I thought you were going to take a shower.."

John cracked a lopsided smile, "I changed my mind." The redhead stuck out her tongue and he raised an eyebrow, "Either you're tryin' to be a tease or you're pissed off at me again."

Her eyes narrowed, "Well considering you did just tackle me, gee, I wonder."

Wrists now grasped in one hand, he raised an eyebrow. "All you gotta do is ask me to move."

"I could.." she drew her lower lip between her teeth, chewing thoughtfully. "But, I do want to talk to you about something."

He shifted, supporting more of his weight on his elbows. "What about?"

Hands free, she swept her hair from her face. "Earlier.. On the beach…and at the diner, I told you I didn't want to be in a relationship." One hand lifted to touch his face. "Part of me thinks that's the best thing for me."

Blue eyes gazed questioningly at her, "An' the other?"

She smiled slightly, "That part says screw it.." Fingers splayed over his cheek, "I don't want to get into a relationship and--"

John held up a hand, "If you don' want that, then you don' want it. Simple as that."

"If you'd let me finish," she stated with a smirk. "I was going to say, I don't want to get into a relationship just so I can forget about my other problems.. I don't want to get into a relationship only to regret it." Hazel eyes softened, "I do like you and I enjoy spending time with you but--"

Closing sparse distance between them, he cut her off. "Look, I ain't gonna ask you to be in a relationship with me if you don' want to be." One hand threaded with one of hers, "I like you.. I ain't gonna lie an' say I wouldn't want to be with you."

The corners of her mouth twitched, "I guess we could give this a shot.." Lita rolled her eyes, "Dawn claims we're good for each other."

John smirked, "Does she really.." his eyes softened, "If you want to give this a shot, we'll give it a shot.. If not, then we always had this weekend."

Lita smiled fully, the fingers of her free hand grasping the back of his neck. "For once, I think I'll listen to Dawn…see if she's right." The Diva lifted her face to bring her mouth to his. "If that's okay with you, anyway."

He kissed her again, "Yeah, I'd say that's okay with me." One more lingering kiss, before he pulled back, his forehead resting against hers. "But, now.. I really do need to take a shower.. I smell."

Lita giggled, "Nice way to ruin a moment, but.. I do agree."

John rolled his eyes, stealing another kiss before he moved. And while he did that, Lita rolled to her stomach, pillow propping her chin. A small smile crossed her features as she reflected over the past forty eight hours. It had gone up and down and back again. And while the whereabouts of the missing four were as of yet, unknown, the redheaded Diva didn't care. Granted yes, part of her wanted to kill Dawn and company for doing what they had done.. But at the same time, she was thanking them.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine.. Sadly, this is true.

**Spoilers/Summary: **All in the previous chapters

**Notes: **I'm sorry for taking so long.. I confess that I am really reluctant to end this story, but I think it's had a good run. I really have no plans for a sequel to this, but I do have stories in progress with this pairing and upcoming stories that will have this pairing. Anyway, I'll save my real rambling for the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one!

**xoxox**

The next morning, Lita half expected to wake up to the sight of Dawn, Jeff, Chris and Victoria hovering over her. But, as she opened her eyes, all she was met with a shirt accompanied by the rise and fall of a chest. Red locks were fanned messily over the shirt, hazel orbs glancing upwards to see the peaceful face of the still sleeping pillow. His arms were locked around her waist, while one of her hands had found it's way to his shoulder with the other resting on his side. Of course, Lita could have just used the other bed in the hotel room, but.. They had fallen asleep watching a movie. Granted, they hadn't fallen asleep in this exact position, but for the time being she was comfortable. And even if she wanted to move yet, she wouldn't be able to since the grip around her waist would prevent her from moving without waking him up. So, rather than do that, the redheaded Diva observed her still sleeping companion. Lita soon found out she wouldn't have too long to wait for John to wake up.

One blue eye opened, "Mornin'.. I'm guessin' they ain't back yet?"

"Unless they're all piled underneath the blankets on that bed, underneath that bed or in the bathroom?" Lita half shrugged, "They aren't in here but I'm not sure about next door."

He yawned broadly, "So that'd mean they're somewhere in Myrtle Beach wearin' what they had on last night or they're next door."

"Yeah.. So we can check next door or wait around here for them to get back." The Diva yawned, "I really don't care either way."

"Whateva," he yawned again, one arm relenting from her waist to stretch outwards. "I don' think they coulda gone very far."

"Probably not, but that still doesn't mean I can't plot their doom." Lita smiled crookedly, "I'm comfortable and in a way I'm thankful.. But, they have a lot of nerve." She paused for thought, "Or I should say, Dawn has a lot of nerve."

The West Newbury native raised an eyebrow, "Why jus' Dawn?"

The Diva smirked, "Because I have a very good feeling that our good friend Dawn was the one who orchestrated this."

"More than likely," he seemingly agreed. "But, they all participated so all the blame ain't on Dawn."

"Not entirely," she conceded easily, "but most of the blame is on her.. This just seems like one of those 'Dawn' things to do."

John chuckled softly, "Yeah I'd agree with ya there.. I can't say I'm surprised though."

Lita snorted, "I'm not surprised in the slightest, actually.." she trailed off then absently flicking away a stray strand of hair. "But, as comfortable as I am.. I need to use the facilities."

"I ain't stopping ya," the dark haired wrestler fully relented his hold on her waist. "You're free to move."

Lita rolled her eyes, "You're such a dork, you know that?"

John raised an eyebrow, a hand closing over her wrist. "So we're back to name callin' huh? An' after last night too..

"I fell asleep on you, watching a movie.." the redhead interrupted shortly. "Now would you mind letting go of my wrist?"

Blue eyes glinted mischievously, "Apologize an' I'll let ya go."

"I don't think so," she raised an eyebrow, "Just let go of my wrist and we'll be fine."

"I don' think so.." He drew her further back, "You apologize an' then I'll let ya go."

She poked him in the chest, "You are infuriating.. All I want to do is go to the bathroom."

John smirked, "An' I ain't gonna stop ya.. I jus want my apology."

"No," she replied flatly, "stop acting like a child and let go."

"Ya know, it's only two words, would ya like some help?" The dark haired wrestler smirked at the annoyed look she tossed him, "I'll help ya: I apologize."

She mimicked him in response, rolling her eyes before making another reply. "You want an apology? Here's your apology: Bite me."

He shrugged, drawing her closer to him. "If you insist," were the last words that came from him before he did in fact bite her.

"Why you!" Lita squeaked out indignantly, a scathing look sent over her shoulder. "That wasn't an invitation, Cena."

"Actually," he tapped the small red mark on her lower neck. "You told me to….several times, I might add."

She regarded him incredulously, "That doesn't mean a damn thing."

John smirked, "Oh come on now.. You tell me to bite ya, I don' know how many times over the past what.. Three days now? An' each an' every time, I ain't done a thing."

"So why start now, hmm?"

"It seemed like a good idea."

"It seemed like a good idea," she echoed sardonically. "Well, I don't think so."

"An' you're entitled to your opinion," he stated casually. "But really now, Lita, lets looks at the facts here. I coulda done this before, but I didn' an--"

"And I suppose that counts for something?" She interrupted, an eyebrow raising then. "For the record, it doesn't." Lita tossed her hair over her shoulder, "I'll get you back for this."

John made an open gesture with his arms, "I don' see nothing stopping ya.. Bring it on."

Lita crossed her arms over her chest, purposefully looking away. "Maybe I don't feel like it right now."

He rolled his eyes, "I really don' see what the big deal is over a little red mark. It ain't the end of the world."

"No it's not," she stated almost too calmly, the Diva turning so she was facing him. "But it still doesn't make it fair."

"Who said anything 'bout bein' fair?" John snorted, "If there's anyone to blame for this, it's all you.. You were the one who--"

"Said 'bite me', yes I know."

"I wasn't gonna say that," he raised an eyebrow, "I was gonna say you started all this back at the hotel in Fayetteville."

She raised an eyebrow, "I wasn't the one who suggested we take a little road trip to Myrtle Beach."

John shook his head, "Now if we goin' back that far? You were the one who wanted to leave, so don' even try an--"

Lita interrupted him again, not by words, but by returning the favor so to speak. A smug smile forming on her features, "You were saying?"

"Did I ask ya to bite me?" The dark haired wrestler sent a look down to the small red mark on his neck. "I'll admit, the thought crossed my mind an' all, but--"

She rolled her eyes, scooting off of the bed then. "Don't finish that thought." Lita paused to grab one of the pillows from the other bed, tossing it at him before she dashed to the bathroom.

**xoxox**

While John and Lita were arguing or otherwise, Dawn Marie was doing her best to listen via the connecting door. True enough, yes, the four had left the hotel premises for a little while.. Making their way to the cars to pick up what spare clothes they did leave in there. So, while they had been out exploring Myrtle Beach a little bit more, they hadn't been in their beachwear. Thankfully so, since it had gotten a bit chilly that night. Not cold enough to where they would've needed winter jackets, but cold enough that they couldn't go running around in bikinis and swim trunks. And once the four had changed into more suitable attire, they had returned to the beach. The length of said stay, had been determined by the brunette Diva, Dawn wanting to wait a good amount of time before she deemed it safe to return to the hotel.

Chris sent a look to the brunette, "Dawn.. When can I get out of here and get into my own hotel room, huh? I'd really like to shower."

"When its safe," Dawn responded crisply. "Trust me Chris, Li isn't going to be happy with any of us when one of us decides to move from this hotel room."

The blonde haired man snorted, "She wouldn't have any reason to be pissed of it weren't for you and one of your 'genius' plans."

She stuck out her tongue, "Well it worked and honestly, I didn't mean for it to go that far.. I just wanted to give them a chance to talk."

Victoria snorted from her spot on the bed, "Just talk? Dawn, if that's all you wanted, you could've just said something. We didn't need to leave the hotel completely."

"Yeah," Jeff spoke up from his spot in one of the chairs, "An' wasn't it you're jus' wantin' for John to 'jus talk' to her that lead us here in the first place?"

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "I never suggested they go to Myrtle Beach and for the record, I never even suggested they leave Sanford."

"Whatever," Chris rolled his shoulders. "All I want to do is shower, get changed and get something to eat."

"Here, here," Jeff voiced his agreement. "I really don' care what we end up doin' today, I jus' wanna change and eat."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "And we will.. Just give it another hour or so and--"

"Another hour?" Victoria echoed in disbelief, "Dawn.. We've already been waiting an hour and I agree with the guys, I'm hungry."

"Oh relax," the brunette tossed her hair over her shoulders, "I just want to make sure it's safe to face Lita and then we'll go eat."

Jeff snorted, "It won't be safe to face her an' you know it. All thanks to you, Li'll probably be pissed at all of us."

"No, she won't." Dawn promised easily, "from what I've heard she'll be most pissed off at me. And I was expecting that, so I'll take full blame."

Chris nodded, "Don't worry.. We planned on placing all the blame on you anyway. We were not accomplices in this crazy plan of yours, we were just dragged along."

"Exactly," Victoria shook her head. "Honestly Dawn, I don't see why you went through all of that trouble, plus dragged us along when--"

"Shh!" Dawn hissed from her spot at the connecting door. "They're talking again."

The raven haired Diva rolled her eyes, reaching back to grab a pillow before tossing at the brunette. "I'm sure they've figured out we're in here Dawn."

Dawn tossed the pillow back, "Well if they haven't yet, they probably figured it out now."

"Good," Chris moved from his spot on the other bed, "that means I can go over there, take a shower and get dressed."

"I don't think so," Dawn moved so she was blocking the connecting door. "No one is leaving this hotel room yet."

Jeff raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? You forget that I have the other key card, don' ya?" He hopped out of the chair, "You jus' watch me go on over there."

"You mean you _had_ the other key card," Dawn smiled smugly, "I'm not really ready to face Lita's wrath yet, so we are all staying put."

"Oh for goodness sakes," Victoria moved from the bed, another pillow in hand. "I'll get that keycard, even if I have to wrestle you for it. We all know Lita's going to be mad, so you might as well get it over with."

Jeff nodded, "Face the facts an' listen to the pleas of the hungry.. We don' care if you ain't ready, we wanna eat."

Chris retreated back to the bed to grab two pillows, "Just step aside and let us go.. No more pillows will be tossed."

The brunette shook her head, "If I face her anger, I face it with all of you there.. Less chance that she'll try to kill me."

Jeff smirked, "If you don' move, I'll prolly be helping her. You don' get between a person and their breakfast."

"Traitor," Dawn picked up the pillow that Victoria had thrown already. "I still say we should wait. There's plenty of time for you two to get changed."

"Not the point, Dawn." Victoria held up the other pillow, "We're all hungry.. So just move and you won't get hurt."

The New Jersey native shook her head defiantly, "No way, José."

"Then you asked for it," Chris tossed one of the pillows as he spoke, "this is war!"

**xoxox**

From the other hotel room, John and Lita listened on…a pile of pillows at their feet, squirt guns in hand. Of course, they couldn't do anything just yet, due to the fact that the connecting door was locked from the other side. Still, they waited for the opportune moment.. Said moment being the minute that connecting door opened. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Dawn's chances of holding the 'defenses' were good. In fact, the odds were completely against her. But, that didn't seem to deter the brunette Diva from trying anyway. And as such, John and Lita continued to wait for the moment, the two deciding that Chris, Jeff and Victoria would be immune from any 'attack'. It took another five minutes before the door was finally opened, Dawn receiving a pillow to the back of her head at that exact moment.

"This isn't fair," Dawn bemoaned to the others. "It's all of you against me."

Lita snorted, "Well that's just too bad, now isn't it? Though I must give you some credit here, Dawn.. You have a lot of guts."

"Maybe," Victoria shrugged as she whacked the brunette in the arm, "Either that or she's a glutton for punishment."

"Alright, alright.. I'm sorry!" Dawn held up her hands in defense, "I'm sorry for leaving you two here and I'm sorry for dragging you three with me."

The redhead eyed her doubtfully, "Somehow I get the feeling this won't be the last time you pull something like that. But I would like to request that you not."

Dawn sent her a look, "I'll try not to.. I just wanted to give you two some time to--"

"Sort things out?" Lita suggested as she set down the pillow. "And we did.. I appreciate the gesture, but not the way you went about it." Hazel eyes softened a touch, "Dawn.. I don't know how many times I've asked you to just stay out."

"I know Li and I am sorry.." the brunette replied honestly. "But, I shouldn't have to use anymore of my back up plans, right?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "No you won't have to use any of your numerous back up plans.. Like I said, we sorted things out."

"So?" Dawn eyed the two expectantly, "What's going on?"

"Well, if you've been eavesdroppin' like usual.." John wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist, drawing her back to his chest. "Then you should know already.. An' don' even try an' tell me you ain't been eavesdroppin'."

Dawn shrugged, "I was.. But, I'd still like some verbal confirmation here."

The redhead sighed, "Since you insist and I know you won't leave either one of us alone.. We're going to give it a shot, see if it works out. If it does, it does.. And if it doesn't, we have this weekend."

Dawn beamed, "Well I'm happy to hear that and I don't have any doubts that it won't work."

Jeff shook his head, "Lord help us.. Dawn's already pickin' out a dress for the weddin'."

"I am not," the New Jersey native protested instantly, "I do have to pick one out for Lillian and Shawn's wedding but that's not for another--"

"Does this mean I can go shower and change now?" Chris shot the brunette an irritated look. "I would like to have breakfast sometime this century."

Lita and John stepped aside, the blonde man finally entering his own hotel room.

"Dawn.." the redhead eyed her curiously, "Just for sake of asking.. How many backup plans did you have?"

"A few," she replied vaguely, "but those all called for us to be back with the rosters."

John just shook his head, "Jus' try an' be a little more merciful on the next people you decide look good together. I don' know if anyone else would be able to put up with the shit you pull."

Lita nodded, "That's for damn sure.." she trailed off, turning in the embrace then. "I should probably get dressed.. I'm sure Jeff's hungry by now.."

"An' he is," the Cameron native finally moved towards the connecting door. "I was jus' waitin' for bossy here to give the word that it was safe to leave."

Lita turned slightly, to send her friend a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry for any pain that she may have caused you, Jeff."

He shrugged, "It's alright.. She can make it up to me an' the rest of us by buyin' us all some breakfast."

Victoria grinned, "Now that sounds like a good idea to me." A pointed look was sent to the redhead, "Which means the sooner you dislodge yourself, the sooner we can get moving."

"I was getting to it," Lita stuck out her tongue before turning her attention back to John. "So, if you'd kindly let go--"

He raised an eyebrow, "You still owe me that apology."

She snorted, "Like hell I'm apologizing. "

John feigned hurt, "Fine.. Be like that then.." he released her slowly, "Jus' don' think I'm gonna forget."

The redhead rolled her eyes in response, perching slightly on tiptoe to claim a kiss. And from behind the two, Jeff was still waiting, so he could move into his hotel room. Eventually though, the Cameron native gave up…brushing past the two instead. Of course, he paused in his tracks, noting the redhead's chosen sleeping attire. But, rather than comment on it, he let it go.. Both due to the fact that he didn't really care that she had borrowed his shirt and shorts and because she really wasn't capable of carrying on a conversation. Their moment, however, would soon be interrupted as Victoria was growing ever impatient to leave the hotel in search of food. It was with a few words from the raven haired woman that the two parted, the connecting door shut so the Diva's could dress in private.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine.. Sadly, this is true.

**Spoilers/Summary: **All in the previous chapters

**Notes: **Well…here it is.. Series end. This story really started with the intent of a short series…but given who's at the keyboard, maybe it is a short series. Anyway.. I just didn't expect for it to get this far, nor did I really expect to get the amount of feedback that I've gotten….for the record, this story is also the one responsible for sparking the Lita/Cena shipper in me… well that's not entirely true, but it is the first story I have written that's started with the intent of this pairing.. Or that focuses solely on this pairing. So.. With all of that said, I want to thank each and everyone of you who has taken the time to read this story. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for the reviews you've left along the way… and I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it.

**xoxox**

_Fall of Next Year-- Walt Disney World, Orlando, Florida._

Lita couldn't help rolling her eyes as Dawn continued to 'argue' with Lillian's veil. The brunette was currently standing on a chair, the blonde ring announcer in front of her. As the maid of honor, Lita should've been the one helping Lillian with her veil.. But, the redhead had given up when the fifth bobby pin refused to place. Victoria had also given it a shot… along with the third bridesmaid- Nidia. But, all three had failed in their attempts.. Dawn taking over the task as Lita, Nidia and Victoria watched on. It was hard for the redhead to believe that over a year had passed since the engagement party.. And almost as hard for her to believe that she had been with one John Cena since then. If someone had told her she would be dating the outspoken West Newbury native.. She would've laughed herself into an early grave. Of course they had their fair share of stupid fights, which also meant they had their fair share of making up. Still, Lita had no complaints.. Nor did she have any regrets. While their relationship was certainly unpredictable, that just made it more fun and exciting…and something that the redhead chalked up to the unexpected surprises in life. But a good surprise and one that she hoped would last.

"Finally.." Dawn smiled triumphantly as the veil finally settled in place. "Now you look even more beautiful than you already did."

Lillian smiled beautifully as she turned to face the four women. "I can't believe I'm actually getting married today.."

Lita grinned, "Well believe it… Shawn's going to be the one in disbelief when he you walk down that aisle." She handed over the bouquet to Lillian. "You look gorgeous, Lil."

"Okay.." Dawn picked up her bouquet, "we all have our bouquets, Lillian's veil is perfect.." Her lips pursed in thought, "and do you have something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue?"

The pretty blonde nodded, "The veil is my grandmothers…I'm borrowing a necklace from my mother, the bracelet is new and--"

"Shawn's eyes are blue." Victoria pointed out as she stood, "so there you go.. Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue."

"Then we're ready.." Lita grabbed her bouquet from the small table in the dressing room. "And good thing to, because it's almost time."

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "We will be ready when someone puts their shoes on.."

"I was getting to that.." Lita almost stuck out her tongue, slipping on her shoes before she opened the door. "And I'm telling you Dawn, the second I get a chance…these shoes are going."

Jeff coughed from the hallway, "If y'all are ready.." He nodded discreetly towards the open doors. "The guests are all here…Shawn's at the alter with the minister, so we're just waiting on the rest of the wedding party."

Victoria stepped forwards, resting her hand on the crook of his outstretched arm. "We just had a little technical difficulty with the veil.."

Nidia stepped out next, her hand resting on the waiting arm of Rey; the two mid way down the aisle when Chris and Dawn took their turn in the doorway.

"You don' cry at weddings do ya?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "No I don't cry at weddings.. I find some of them to either be tacky or too sappy, but no.. I don't cry."

John grinned, offering his arm as she joined him at the doorway. "Jus' checking.." An eyebrow raised slightly, "Jeff's already bettin' that Dawn's gonna push you in front of the bouquet when Lillian tosses it."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did," Lita replied with a smirk. "Which is why I have no intentions of standing there when Lil does toss the bouquet."

He chuckled at that, the two sobering soon enough as they took the walk down the aisle. The guests were soon on their feet as the wedding march began, the redhead idly wondering if that could be her one day.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union between…"

The moment those words left the ministers mouth, marked the moment that Lita found herself thinking back to the pre-wedding preparations. In particular, she found herself thinking back on the one dance lesson that Dawn insisted they all needed to take.

"_Thanks twinkle toes," the redhead glared at her dance partner. "I always enjoy getting my feet stepped on."_

"_I never said I could dance, did I?" John rolled his eyes, glancing towards the instructor before looking back to his girlfriend. "Sure.. I can half ass my way at club dancing, but this is a whole new world."_

"_You're not telling me anything I don't know," she shook her head, the pair probably the most reluctant out of the participants. "But could you at least try and not step on my feet?"_

"_I'll make it up to you," he told her seriously, though she could see the suggestive look in his eyes. "But not right now, 'cos there are too many people watching."_

_Lita rolled her eyes, "You're too much, ya know that?"_

"_Too much for you to handle?" John smirked, "you coulda fooled me.. Not that I'm 'bout to complain or nothing like that but--"_

"_Just shut up.. And don't even try that innocent face with me, because it's not working."_

_He wiggled his eyebrows, "I'll shut you up later.. An' in a way that'll be fun for us both."_

_Lita sighed, "I don't know why I put up with you."_

"_Maybe because you love me?" He shrugged, "either that or you're just with me for the sex."_

"_I'm sure that must be it," she told him in all seriousness, giggling when he raised an eyebrow. "But yeah.. You're right…about the first part."_

"_Are you tryin' to tell me you've been fakin' it all this time?" He shook his head, "I'm gonna hafta do something 'bout that."_

Lita snapped back to reality, smiling to herself as the rings were handed over to Shawn and Lillian, she taking the bridal bouquet at that moment. Hazel eyes locking with blue, the Diva wondering once more if this would happen.. Or if it was a matter of when it would happen. They were currently living together, but the topic of marriage hadn't come up in any of their numerous conversations. Lita wasn't sure if that bothered her or not…or if it really made that much of a difference.

"You may now kiss the bride."

**xoxox**

The redhead blinked…had she just spaced out for the entire ceremony? She handed Lillian's bouquet back over, straightening her own bouquet in preparation to walk back down the aisle. A reassuring smile was sent to John, she quietly telling him that she was fine.. Just thinking about how big today must be for Shawn and Lillian. Fortunately, John seemed to believe that, the two soon joining the new bride and groom on the church steps to greet guests. And then they were waiting longer…for the pictures to be taken before they were all heading off for the reception. It was on the way to the reception that Dawn questioned if the redhead was okay.. Lita waving off the notion with a casual shrug. Of course, the brunette wasn't believing a word of it.. But she also knew when Lita wasn't in the mood to talk about something. Or maybe the subject of the conversation just wasn't her place. Whatever the case, Dawn left the issue alone.. The short ride to the reception in subsequent silence.

John shot her a questioning look as they settled at their designated table. "Are you alright?"

Lita nodded, "I'm fine…trust me. I just have a lot on my mind, that's all."

An eyebrow raised at that, "Is it something bad? I mean, you've been all…distant an' whateva."

"It's nothing bad, John." She squeezed his forearm, "like I said.. I just have a lot on my mind."

He nodded hesitantly, "If you say so then.."

"Stop worrying," Lita rolled her eyes good naturedly, "we'll talk about it later if it's worth talking about."

"First dance is bride and groom," Dawn informed the two from her spot at the table. "Next is father and daughter then it's the wedding party." An eyebrow raised then, "I hope you two haven't forgotten anything."

Lita and John rolled their eyes in unison at the brunette, pointedly ignoring her while the first two songs were played.

"Alright twinkle toes," Lita batted her lashes innocently at John's mock glare. "We're up."

"Ya know…unlike some people, I apologized for that." An eyebrow raised as he took her hand in his. "You still owe me an apology."

The redhead snorted softly as they took their place on the dance floor. "If you keep acting like that, you won't get it."

He drew her close to him, blue eyes gazing intently at her. "Is that so? You know I can be jus' as persistent as you are…an' I'm gonna get that apology from ya, one way or the other."

"Yeah, yeah.." she shook her head, "all talk and no--"

Discreetly, he pinched her ass. "I'll show you action."

Lita raised an eyebrow, "So you think anyway.. "

"So I know," he corrected her with a smirk. "Jus' you wait until this is over. We ain't gotta be back for the shows until Monday.. Which means we have all night an' all day tomorrow."

The redhead giggled, informing him seriously: "You just keep telling yourself that and it might be true."

"Jus' you wait.. I'm gonna prove you wrong." Blue eyes held hazel, "I wonder if we would've gotten together…if it hadn't been for that party."

"If not then.. I have a feeling Dawn would've been even more pushy." Lita shrugged, "I don't know if we would've though."

"I'll admit, I had my eye on ya but.. I jus' wasn't sure if it would've worked." His shoulders lifted marginally, "that an' I wasn't exactly sure how things were goin' between you an' Hardy at the time so--"

"And yet, here we are.." A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, "over a year later." She sighed slightly, the two walking off the dance floor instead of staying.

He watched her quizzically, "Do I smell funny or something? Which is unlikely 'cos--"

Lita blinked, "No.. you smell the same.. Non offensive and familiar."

"Alright.." John tugged on her hand, settling her on his lap as he took a seat. "It's jus' you look really distant.. An' that last time you were like this.. We ended up fightin' so.."

"There's nothing wrong," she brought up a hand to cup his cheek. "Like I told you, I have a lot on my mind.. But there's nothing wrong." At his incredulous look, she shook her head. "I guess part of me still finds it hard to believe that we've been together for this long."

"Which ain't as long as you an' Hardy but--"

"No but," an eyebrow raised slightly, "the two of us.. I just wouldn't have pictured it, ya know? We're opposites in nearly every sense."

John shrugged, "That may be true but.. It also makes for an' interesting relationship. Plus we aren't complete opposites."

She half shrugged, "I guess that's true.." her expression waxed serious for a moment, "but we still need to do something about your taste in music."

"My taste in music?" He smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Wrong.. We need to do something 'bout your taste in music." She laughed outright at the expression on his face, "so now you're laughin' at me? I see how it is."

Lita rolled her eyes, "But to borrow a phrase from a friend…if I could be serious for a moment." She waited until he was looking at her, "our relationship is just something I wouldn't have expected.. A part of me still finds it hard to believe that we are together and wonders how we got together."

"An' that's a bad thing?"

"No," she kissed his forehead, "it's just something that I do think about .. And one of the things I was thinking about."

**xoxox**

He opened his mouth to reply when one of the waiters stopped by their table to let them know it was time to eat. And while they were eating, the redhead found herself in an 'argument' with Dawn about how she wasn't going to be standing amongst the mix of women to catch Lillian's bouquet. The brunette argued back that Lita had to because she wasn't married yet. Of course, Victoria just had to take Dawn's side.. Lita eventually agreeing to humor her two friends. Once everyone had eaten and the best man had given the speech.. It was cake cutting time followed by the dreaded toss of the bridal bouquet. And just when the redhead thought she would be spared from participating…Dawn and Victoria grabbed her arms to near drag her over to the designated spot. And only after she had warned Dawn not to push her in front of the falling bouquet…did Lita agree to stand there willingly. Just as luck would have it, the bouquet was tossed in an almost perfect arch, pegging the redhead square in the chest.

"It's a conspiracy," Lita told her friends, "I wasn't even trying to catch this thing."

"Well you know what this means," Dawn smirked as they made their way back to the table. "You're next."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Yeah…right. Just because the bouquet landed on me doesn't mean a thing. I thought you actually had to catch it."

"Say what you will," Dawn smoothed down her dress as she seated herself. "Either way you ended up with the bouquet. And I didn't interfere."

Victoria smirked, "For once.. Which I must applaud you for Dawn because I'm sure the temptation must have been great."

Chris glanced between the three before his eyes settled on the bouquet. "I guess this means you're next, eh Li?"

"Apparently so," she replied sarcastically, her expression growing confused as she looked over the table. "Where's John?"

The blonde man nodded towards the doors, "He and Jeff are talking outside."

Lita's forehead etched in confusion, the confusion growing as Jeff stepped back inside. But rather than move, she waited until Jeff returned.

"You might wanna head out there," the Cameron native nodded to the balcony, "it's nothing bad Li-Li.. We were both getting a little stuffy from bein' inside an' from bein' all suited up."

"I feel your pain," she told him seriously. "Dawn can you just keep an eye on this?" Lita set down the bridal bouquet, her shoes deposited behind a potted plant as she stepped outside.

John turned as the doors opened, watching her as she made her way over to the railing. "So.. Who caught the bouquet?"

Lita waited until she was standing next to him, the two turning to look out over the theme park. "I did actually.. And without Dawn's help."

He sent a look to his side, "Which means you're next."

"If you want to believe all of the tales, yeah.." Lita shrugged, turning to lean back against the railing. "I guess it does."

"You don' want to?"

She held his questioning gaze, "It's never really crossed my mind.. Up until today anyway."

He banded an arm around her waist, "Well it's not something we've really talked 'bout.. Unless you have other plans." An eyebrow raised, "in which case.. I'd hope you'd tell me."

Lita's nose wrinkled as she rested her head on his chest. "I know we haven't talked about it and no.. I don't have 'other plans'.. The thought just never crossed my mind until today."

"Alright," John moved her so she was standing in front of him. "So, what are your thoughts on it? Mind you, I ain't sayin' it hasta happen right away or nothing but--"

Her lips pursed in thought, "To be honest, I always thought it would happen with Matt.. I mean, we were together for years and all but…maybe it just wasn't meant for us."

His chin rested on her bare shoulder. "An' that's you an' Matt.. I was kinda talkin' 'bout us."

"I know," she leaned back fully against him, her hands resting over his. "And like I told you, I haven't really given it much thought.. We've always taken this day by day anyway and--"

"I know babe," he turned her so she was facing him. "An' if that's what you wanna keep doin'? Then that's we'll do."

Lita inclined her head, a curious look in her hazel eyes. "And if I don't?"

John grinned, "Then we start thinking 'bout it.. An' keep Dawn out of our weddin' plans 'cos I don' want her involved." He kissed her forehead, "but honestly Li.. We've been livin' together for what.. Two months now? I'm fine with that for however long it means."

She smiled fully, perching on tip toe to capture his lips with hers. "I love you."

"I love you," he rested his forehead against hers, drawing her as close as he could. "I do wonder 'bout your tastes in music an' whateva--"

"And the same could be said for you," she paused, looking up at him. "Can we go back inside though.. My feet are cold."

An eyebrow raised as he lifted the skirt of her dress enough to see her stockings and no shoes. "Where the hell did you leave your shoes?"

Lita nodded back to the reception, "Behind one of those pillars.. I couldn't help it! My feet were killing me."

Blue eyes twinkled mischievously, "Well.. Me an' Jeff were looking' for a pair of shoes or two to tie to the back of the limo.." The grip around her waist tightened, "so no.. we ain't goin' back inside yet."

Her eyes narrowed slightly, her hands coming to rest on his chest. "John Felix Anthony.. You let me go!"

"I don' think so, Amy Christine." A smirk curled at the corners of his mouth when she started struggling. "An' if you keep that up.. There's no way in hell we're goin' back to the reception.. We is gonna go right back to our hotel room." She stuck out her tongue and he raised an eyebrow. "There's better uses for that ya know."

An eyebrow raised, "And all of Lillian and Shawn's wedding guests are inside…with a good view."

"An exhibitionist are ya?" John chuckled at her withering glare, "I guess ya learn something new every day."

Lita opened her mouth to retort and he chose that moment to fuse his mouth with hers. The defeated sigh was swept into the kiss, tongues starting to tangle, the two forgetting that they were in plain view of the wedding guests.. That was until Jeff, Victoria and Dawn finally found the controls for the curtains in front of the windows.. Lita and John soon disappearing from sight. Eventually, however, the two found their way back inside.. The redhead still without her shoes as she and John joined everyone on the dance floor. And just as John had stated on the balcony, those shoes…along with Victoria's…were stringed up to the back of the limo toting Lillian and Shawn to the airport. Later that night, as she and John watched the nightly fireworks display from the comfort of the bed.. The redhead found herself thinking back to the events that had taken place over a year ago. While she wasn't sure where their relationship would go next.. She could look back and say one thing…

She had absolutely no regrets.

(FIN)


End file.
